Not Your Typical Princess
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Natsu never liked Fairy Tale's, even if he did Natsu wouldn't consider himself the Prince Charming that saved the Princess but more as the Fire Breathing Dragon that guarded her. Sure Dragons needed love too but at the moment Natsu's mind was far from love. Screw Prince Charming in Natsu's P.O.V. Didn't need to read SPC to understand, it's the same story but in a different view.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: HELLO EVERYONE! I AM BACK WITH A WHOLE NEW FAIRY TAIL STORY! YEAH! I'm so excited for this story, I hope you guys like it. **

**A little warning, I'm still typing this fanfiction so I won't be updating as frequently as I did with Screw Prince Charming. I'm juggling two other fanfictions so I probably will update every week or two. It's either that or finish typing the story then post it up but who knows how long that will take!**

**Anyway here it Screw Prince Charming in Natsu's Point Of View, I hope you all enjoy!**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 1

A fanfiction by BlackLynx17

I own nothing

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was never really interested in Fairy Tale's when I was younger. Fairy Tale's gave us dragons a bad name so I could care less about them. I mean if you were raised by a dragon who read you stories that bad mouthed other dragons saying they like gold and always guarded a princess or treasure wouldn't you get angry roaring dragons don't do things like that? Or well at least Igneel didn't. The only things he guarded was me, our home, and food.

It was ironic how even though I didn't like Fairy Tale's I ended up living in a guild called Fairy Tail. It was even more ironic when Jii-chan wanted me to go to a snotty rich girl's party to see if we should save her from our rival, Phantom, like a Prince would. If my life was a Fairy Tale I wouldn't be the Prince Charming that saves princesses, I would be the dragon that guarded the princess so of course I refused... at first.

"What do you mean you won't go!" Jii-chan yelled at me.

"Just as I said, I. Won't. Go. You know how many times you tried to set me up with girls before? All of them were stuck-up and wore WAY too much perfume. I thought I was going to barf each time I met one" I told him.

I didn't understand why he tried to set me up with a woman. I was only 17, I had no interest in marriage let alone a love life. My sole mission in life is to find my Father. I'll worry about finding a mate after I find him. Besides didn't he know I was crushing on Lisanna? Well maybe not crushing but ugh see this is why I don't want a love life. It's clogging my goal of fighting and finding Igneel. I don't need a woman clouding my mind.

"This is different, Phantom is on the move and his next target is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the owner of Kozern Corp."

"How is this different! Your still trying to set me up with her! She could be scary and mean for all I know! We haven't even met her!" I yelled at Jii-chan.

"This is not like those other times! Phantom is going through more and more women! His daughter is the next target! We need to save her unlike the others that we couldn't" Jii-chan said.

I grimaced. Of course he would bring up the others. I knew Phantom was a dark guild and rose to power in the shadows, or at least that's what Jii-chan says. We've recently learned that Phantom's Master get's his fortunes by preying on rich daughters and marrying them, taking all their money. Once he was done with them though he would just toss them aside and kill them. Sure we had agents there that saved most of them but still... some died.

"I still say we just march over and kick his ass!" I said.

"Remember the rules of the council, guilds cannot fight one another, we need evidence of his treachery that's why we sent Gazille and Juvia" Jii-chan said.

"Oh brilliant Ice Boy's girlfriend and Metal Face I'm sure they'll catch him. How long has it been though... TWO YEARS! Your way isn't working Jii-chan we need to fight fire with fire" I said.

And how my fire would burn the rest.

"Natsu adding fire to the flames with only make it burn brighter, not everything can be solved with violence. Another thing don't question your Master! Her birthday party is tomorrow, we are going and that's final! We'll see if Jose has an interest in her, I won't force you to do anything more, just show up" he said.

I knew his orders were absolute when he played the Master card.

"Yes, Master" I mumbled.

Jii-chan ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"You may go Natsu just be prepared to leave early tomorrow" Jii-chan said.

I nodded and stomped my way out his office making sure to slam the door. Stupid Jii-chan why can't he see I just want to find Igneel? I don't care about anything else other than finding him. I only joined his guild to have a home to go back to when I traveled, not to be his successor! Do I seem like the type that would want to run his company! His guild maybe but his COMPANY! It would crash and burn in a day, I would make sure of the burning part.

"NATSU!" my partner yelled. I looked up and saw he was flying towards me.

"How'd it go with Master?" Happy said landing on my shoulder.

"Horrible. I'm going to a party tomorrow" I told him.

"Party! I thought you liked parties" Happy said.

"Yeah our parties where we can destroy our home and fight among one another! This party will probably be laaaamee" I sighed.

"Aw well whose the party for?" he asked.

"This girl, Jii-chan didn't mention her name. It's for her birthday or something" I said.

"Oh well I just came to say good-bye" Happy said flying again.

"Going on that mission with Wendy and Charlia?" I asked.

"Aye, sir. It's going to be a long once since the whole town is sick and Wendy's the only one who can heal them. Are you going to be okay without me?" he asked.

"Me okay without you? You must be forgetting who I am! Natsu Dragneel the Dragon Slayer!" I laughed and roared.

"Aye, sir! That's my Natsu. Well I'll be going now don't want to have them waiting on me! Oh don't forget to bring a present for the girl your meeting" Happy said.

"Present?" I questioned.

"Yeah it its her birthday after all" Happy said before he disappeared around the hall.

Present? Hmmm I wonder what girls like? I don't think I've ever given a present before well... I did give Erza that one outfit. She seemed to like it but the chances of me getting another one by tomorrow are zero. Maybe I have something laying around my room.

I made a u-turn and started walking back towards my room. I'll train with Gray another time I have to find a gift first. I passed by a table with a vase of flowers on in. Girls like flowers right? I'm not good with flowers though, there so easy to burn.

I ventured into my room and started looking through my things. It dawned on my that I didn't really have things, only clothes. Even Gray had that necklace he's always wearing! I only had the scarf Igneel left me and I wasn't about to give a complete stranger that! I wasn't about to give anyone that!

Maybe I can asked Mira to make a bentou for her, she would like that wouldn't she? I knew Igneel would have loved it! I always remember us giving each other food as gifts... hold it didn't Igneel give me another gift? I searched around my room for another ten minutes and found it under my bed...weird. Igneel gave me one of his dragon fangs when I was still with him. We were eating one of his kills and pop it fell right out. Of course another fang grew in the next day but he gave me the old one probably as a keep sake or something.

Even though it was from Igneel it didn't really mean much... I guess I could give this to the birthday girl. Do girls even like dragon fangs? Yeah I'm sure they do I mean I liked the fang! Now to wrap it... I'll have Mira do it for me besides I'm starving. All this searching has made me hungry. I walked out my room and towards the dining room. I passed by Gray on the way, great.

"Hey Natsu what happened to our match?" he yelled at me.

"Oh something came up and I'm hungry now maybe later" I told him and walked down the stairs.

"What's more important than our rivalry?!" he yelled.

Just saying the word "Phantom" was enough to shut him up and make him understand. I don't think there is a single person here who doesn't know of Phantom's deeds. I think Gray has it worse seeing his girlfriend has been there for a long time. This is exactly why I don't need a mate. They just weigh you down. I walked into the dining room and took my seat.

"MIRA!" I roared.

Mira came walking in shortly.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Could I have something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure Natsu"

"One more thing wrap this for me" I said throwing her the fang.

"Of course Natsu may I ask what for?"

"Birthday present" I said.

Mira giggled. "Is it for a girl?" she asked.

"What does it matter I'm hungry!" I yelled.

She giggled more. "I take that as a yes then" she said then left.

Did it really matter who it was for? A fang was still a fang regardless of who gets it.

* * *

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" Jii-chan yelled.

I groaned in my sleep. I have no plans to be getting up so early this morning. Happy wasn't here so I don't have to worry about feeding him, I think I'll sleep the day away.

"NATSU!" Jii-chan yelled again. I was suddenly thrown off my bed.

"What!" I howled.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled.

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Did you forget what today was?" Jii-chan asked.

"Sleep in day?" I answered.

"Ugh go take a shower, Mirajane will be here shortly to get you dressed" Jii-chan said and left my room.

I knew it was futile to disobey Jii-chan, I've learned from a young age that if Jii-chan wanted you to get up, you better get up. Before anything I layed on the floor and started stretching. Once I heard a few bones crack I started doing push-ups. Next sit-ups, then squats. Once I was finished with my morning exercise I went to take my shower. I turned the warm knob to the highest it could go and took my shower. I realized something... Happy wasn't here at the moment... so that meant!

"WHOOH SINGING IN THE SHOWER!

"When you face everything head on with all you've got, to the point you almost collide, and send the sparks flying!  
You'll find that the things that are precious to you, are really just right there by your side.  
Be it sorrow, or weakness, you definitely will be able to share your burden"

Happy never aloud me to sing, since he said I was tone-death, I didn't understand. Igneel had always sang when we bathed, he sounded wonderful. He would roar and the whole forest would grow quiet just to hear him sing. So far I haven't been able to quiet anyone with my singing only, in Erza's words, 'annoy the crap out of them. I'm bound to get better one day though, but until then...

"You'll become stronger for sure The power of magic will continue to bind you all together.  
Everyone has a different kind of dream, but all you have to do is to trust in your friends and there will always be a tomorrow, FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

"Natsu your late" Jii-chan said.

It's only 12 in the morning and he's already complaining.

"Sorry Jii-chan" I sighed, no point of getting into an argument with him this early in the morning.

"Good now come on the carriage is waiting outside" he said.

I gulped. "Carriage?" I repeated.

Jii-chan grabbed me before I could run.

"Oh no you don't Natsu, there's no way your backing out of this" Jii-chan said throwing me in the carriage.

"Wait please, take pity on me!" I begged my Master.

Jii-chan sighed.

"Alright" he said.

The last thing I saw was Jii-chan's huge fist coming towards my face.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled.

I felt myself getting kicked. I yawned, stretching my arms out.

"Glad to see you awake" Jii-chan said then kicked me again.

"OW! I was awake what was that for!" I yelled.

"You drooled on me, come on were here" Jii-chan said jumping out the carriage.

I followed after him and whistled. This place was huge, they must be really loaded. I snorted. Now I have to suck up to some stuck up daughter who thinks she's all that. Jii-chan and I walked in the mansion and was greeted by what I assumed was the owner of the house.

"Thank you for inviting us Jude Heartfilia" Jii-chan said.

I snorted. He was already sucking up to the man.

"Of course Markavok, welcome" Richy said then let us walk in.

"So where's the grub" I asked grinning at Jii-chan.

"Do you remember why were even here!? We have to find Phantom's Master and Mistress Lucy" he yelled.

"What? Whose Lucy?" I asked.

I swear I saw steam come out from Jii-chan's ears.

"The girl were here to save!" Jii-chan yelled.

"Alright, alright I'm on it" I said walking away from him.

Yeah right? No way I was going to waste my time looking for the two of them. Talk about boring! Jii-chan could just turn into a giant and spot them easily, no point of wasting my time. I lifted my nose and started sniffing around for the grub. I followed my nose and arrived at the buffet table. My mouth was already drooling, sure they had god food, but the drool worthy entree was the fire!

Looking around for the hottest fire I spotted it keeping a container of meat warm. I licked my lips. Look at that fire all for me. I picked up the container and placed it back on the table. Without a second thought I reached out and ate it all in one bite. I could feel the fire running down my throat heating up my entire body.

I grinned like a mad man, boy was that delicious. I put the container back on the fire and looking around making sure no one just saw me do that. I paused when my eyes saw blonde. The girl was staring right at me, with her big chocolate brown eyes. Her mouth was slightly open. Shit she saw me ate it, I knew I should have been worried but with the face she was making I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. The girl had closed her mouth .

"Mistress Lucy" a newcomer said walking up to the girl.

The girl had interrupted our staring contest which I knew I was winning wait hold up.

"Where have you been! Your Father's getting impatient and Ms. Supetto is yelling! Come on your Father wishes to see you" the newcomer yelled.

Wait Father? Was she the one Phantom had his eyes on now? Now it couldn't be, but then again the maid did call her Lucy and Jii-chan said the girl's party here was named Lucy. It was her. Lucy took a look back at me before letting her maid carry her away.

"Shit" I said and walked away looking for Jii-chan. I needed to talk to him, tell him I found the girl we were looking for. I have her scent now, I could lead him to her so we could talk with her.

"Natsu" Jii-chan called out.

"Jii-chan! I found her" Natsu said.

"It's alright, come with me" Jii-chan said walking away.

"Wait" I said following him.

"I saw her, she was eating at the buffet and she saw me ate the fire then she made the funniest expression I've seen in a while then her maids came and she left" I told Jii-chan.

"It's alright Natsu, were going to meet her now" Jii-chan said.

I realized Jii-chan had led us to in a line.

"What the hell we doing here for?" I asked.

"Were in line to meet the birthday girl" he answered.

"We need to wait in line to meet her! Why not punch our way to the front?" I asked.

"Just shut up Natsu and wait your turn" Jii-chan said.

"But it's boooooring!" I sighed.

"It's either this or I'll make you go inside the carriage and ride around until I leave" Jii-chan threatened.

"Wow this line's moving already, this is no wait at all" I lied scratching the back of my head.

God if your out there strike me down right now so I won't have to wait in this line, wait strike down everyone in front of us so that I don't have to wait, no actually strike down all carriages. That's better then any wish I could ask for. Destroying all the carriages in the world. Suddenly I saw her, she was at the beginning of the line with a fake plastered smile on her face.

I watch her, studied her as I got closer and closer. So this was the girl Jose wanted. Well she was certainly rich enough for Jose to go after but as for looks... I'll give her a 6. I had to admit there was something about her though, I can't put my claw on it. She just amused me for some reason. I saw the birthday girl look up and saw me. Strange I never noticed how brown her eyes was before.

"Natsu" Jii-chan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Were almost there, please remember what I taught you" Jii-chan said.

Really? I counted the people in front of me... hold on I counted the people in front of me, we were almost there.

"No worries Jii-chan I got this in the bag" I said smirking at him.

Jii-chan moaned and slapped his head. What? I wasn't always an idiot. I remember what to do in situations like this. Maybe I should give her the gift when I see her but she is with her Father. Might be a little awkward if I did. What am I thinking she'd probably wouldn't even want it with the size it is. These spoiled rich girls are all the same, even if this one seemed funny. Well let's get this over with.

We were in the front of the line now and Lucy had brought her hand out.

"Makarov Dreyer" Jii-chan said and kissed her hand.

If I was her I would have pulled back, scratch that I wouldn't have even held out my hand to this old geezer. I saw Jii-chan's hand go behind her waist then I heard the birthday girl well what I can only describe as a squeak? Can't go anyway with this perverted old fool without him touching some woman's ass. She's fricken 16 and he's like what... old?

I raised my fist and smacked him on his head. That will teach him to touch my girl.

"Behave Jii-chan" I told him. My voice was filled with warning.

He was worried about me embarrassing us and yet he was the one who made a move on the girl right in front of her Father. Lucy held her hand out for me next. I never liked the hand kissing mainly because I had no idea where her hands had been. She could have been picking her nose and not didn't wash her hands.

Well I did see her eating earlier, hopefully she didn't touch anything after that. I grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss it. Luckily for me I didn't see any dirt or boogers there. Another bonus was she didn't have an overpowering stench. Alright so maybe this girl had some class.

"Natsu Dragneel" I said introducing myself.

I let go of her hand and straightened myself out.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked placing her hand on my head.

Hasn't she ever heard of boundaries?

"You feel really hot. Are you sick?" she asked.

I laughed. Boy was this girl amusing. Has she really never heard of me?

"What you could be sick since you ate that fire, let me go call our doctor" she said.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Lucy, Natsu here is a fire mage he's suppose to be hot, either that or it's due to his hot headedness" Jii-chan said.

Hot headedness? You are so going to pay for that one back at the mansion Jii-chan. I heard the girl sigh.

"Thanks good to know" she said.

Alright so the princess actually cared for me... a complete stranger. Maybe she wasn't as stuck up as I thought she would be.

"This is my daughter Lucy. Lucy this Makarov the owner of Fairy Tail and his successor, Natsu" her Father said.

I'm definitely feeling a weird vibe from this guy.

"It is a pleasure to have met your acquaintance" she said.

"Believe me the pleasure is all ours" Jii-chan said.

"Thanks for meeting my daughter" her Father said.

I guess that was our cue to leave and let the next people meet her. I looked at Lucy one more time before I left. Jii-chan led me away from the crowds.

"So what you think?" Jii-chan said.

"Not what I expected" I said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jii-chan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to save the girl?"

"Why should I decide? Your going to save her regardless aren't you?"

"Natsu this isn't really a birthday party, it's an auction party. Weren't you listening to me?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said. I wasn't understanding this at all.

"Jude Heartfilia is showing off his daughter. He's planning on selling her off to the highest bidder" he said.

... I let the info I just heard sink in a bit... still processing... alright.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Shhh quiet down" he said.

"What kind of Father would do that! That's his own daughter! What if some creepy guy bought her!" I yelled.

I was feeling strangely attached to the girl.

"That's why were here! Jose is after the girl and were the only ones who can out bid him for her" Jii-chan told me.

"Well get bidding! Bid the highest and add extra" I told him.

"So you agree on the marriage?" Jii-chan said.

Sink in... processing... alright.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"God! Honestly Natsu do you ever listen to me?!" Jii-chan yelled.

"Um... yes?" I said.

Jii-chan sighed.

"Natsu if we save her your going to marry her" Jii-chan said.

"But I'm too young to marry, I still have to find Igneel" I said.

Getting a wife would only slow me down on my quest and even if I did have one, blonde here wouldn't be at the top of my list.

"Your not really going to marry her you idiot!" he yelled.

"Oooohh. I'm not understanding, explain from the beginning" I said.

Jii-chan slapped his head. "Alright Natsu listen very carefully. Jose, Phantom, is after this girl. Even if we bought her he's not going to stop. The only way to ensure he safety is for you two to get married which you aren't actually going to. More like stay engaged till we bring Jose behind bars" Jii-chan said.

"Ooooh I see. So we'd tell her everything and she'd be a new addition to Fairy Tail" I said.

"No. We can't tell her. She may reacted wrongly and jeopardize the whole mission plus we can't have this slipping out to Jose. She'd have to stay in the dark" he said.

"What do you mean react the wrong way?"

"Imagine oh wait you can't damn... well think... you can't do that either... alright so the girls going to get thrown out her house because he Father doesn't want her anymore. She's going to be forced to move in with complete strangers and your going to tell her 'oh hey I didn't buy you to marry you, some insane person was out to rape and kill you so I decided to save you life. We have to act like were in love but don't worry I won't try anything'. Really Natsu? Any sane person would freak out" he said.

"So what I'd have to act like I was in love with her?" I asked.

"Basically Natsu. You'd just have to keep up an appearance with her and not let her find the truth out"

That just sounded like too much work, that and shady. I mean, damn having to lie to the girl everyday and act like I was in love with her! I haven't even been in love yet! Well maybe... but still. I have better things to do like training and finding out information on Igneel.

"Jii-chan I don't see this happening. Can't you buy her and marry her off to Gray or something?" I asked.

"I introduced you as my heir, you will have to be the one who marries" he said.

"But that's the thing! I don't want to be married even if it is pretend and definitely don't want to be your heir! All I want is to find Igneel!" I said.

"Now's not the time for that conversation Natsu, choose marry the girl or leave her?"

"What happens if I leave her?" I asked.

"Phantom will get her and hopefully Gajeel and Juvia will get her out before anything bad happens" Jii-chan said.

Hopefully. I didn't like hopefully right now. I growled.

"Shit I don't know! I need to pee!" I yelled walking away from him.

How could he drop a bomb like that on me! Well maybe I should have listened but still! I'm only 17 for Christ sake and he's trying to marry me off to save a girl I don't even know. An attractive girl, with blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, who's kinda funny. I shook my head. Well anyway it's still her birthday today and I do have a present for her, might as well still give it to her.

I followed her sent around then room and spotted her at the buffet again. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked.

She looked around then looked back at me. What was she doing?

"Good" she responded.

Alright Natsu it's just a simple task. Give her the gift and pray she doesn't end up like the others.

"Is your old man always like that?" I asked.

No Natsu that was not part of the plan. Abort! Abort!... what does that mean again?

"You have no idea" She said taking about out of her... cake looking thing. I noticed there was crumbs on the corner of her lips. Funny.

"Seems he needs to loosen up a little" I said laughing at my own joke.

I couldn't tell if she was laughing with me our not so I toned it down. Alright gift time then I'm out.

"Since your old man was there I wasn't able to give you this" I said digging in my pocket and pulling out the gift.

"Happy Birthday" I said.

Alright mission accomplished. I saw her finish her cake in one bite then grabbed the gift. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Thank you Pinky" she said.

Pinky?

"Um what did you call me?"

"Um well since your hair was pink I've been calling you Pinky in my mind and I'm sorry it slipped out please forgive me" she said and bowed lightly.

She's been thinking my hair was pink all this time.

"My hair isn't pink though" I told her.

"It isn't?"

"No it' salmon. If your going to give me a nickname at least get the color right" I said and smiled.

This girl sure was funny.

"So you want me to call you Samony?" she asked.

We both laughed again.

"Well aren't you going to open it" I asked.

Damn it Natsu LEAVE!

"Um sure" she said.

I watched her open the gift with a smile plastered on my face.

"Do you like it? It was a last minute gift since Jii-chan told me we were going to this birthday party for some daughter yesterday, but I still think it's a great gift" I said resisting the urge to pose at the end.

"It's lovely only... this isn't you tooth is it?" she asked.

"I wish no it's a dragon's fang, it belonged to my Father" I said.

I could only imagine if I had a fang like Igneel's. I'd be the greatest just like my old man.

"Your father was a Dragon?"

"Uh huh" I nodded.

"Like a fire breathing dragon" I asked.

I nodded again. Hadn't she heard me the first time.

"Like ones that flew and ate humans and junk"

Was it so hard to believe my Father was a dragon? Hold on did she just insult Igneel?

"Hey! My Father didn't eat human, Igneel was a nice dragon" he said.

I think I gave Lucy too much information. She just started at me like she was trying to process everything I've told her in her mind. Well I had time, maybe I could dance with her and answer them. How many chances to I get to brag about being a dragon? I couldn't leave her hanging either. I grabbed her hand.

"It seems you have questions come on let's dance and I'll answer all of them" I said.

I walked her to the dance floor. A nice slow song was playing which was good since I didn't know how to dance that well. I only knew the basics.

"So like was your Mother a human? I don't get how you came from a dragon and a human because you don't look like a dragon and yet your Father is a dragon and it's very confusing" she said.

"I was abandoned, or so I was told, and Igneel found me and raised me. I never met my real parents, if I even have any. Igneel is my real dad to me. He trained me Dragon Slaying Magic" I said.

Could you have imagine a human trying to mate with a dragon? So many problems with that one.

"So Igneel taught you how to slay dragons?"

"Yup"

"Is that why your able to eat fire? Because your Father was a fire dragon?"

"Correct"

This girl was catching on now.

"Well were is your Father now?" she asked.

I glared at the ground as I twirled her around.

"He left me some years ago" I said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

She really did sound sincere.

"Don't worry about it. I plan to find him again" I said and tried to smile.

I was going to do it. I was going to find him and hopefully learn the truth about his disappearance.

"Well good luck. Could you tell me about the old man?" she asked.

"Who Jii-chan? He found me lost and abounded so he decided to adopt me and make me his successor. I keep telling him no though since all I want to do is find Igneel. There are a lot of better candidates for the job, like his real grandson for instance, but he keeps bothering me about it" I said.

Why was I telling this girl my life story again? I had only met her today. I wasn't even suppose to be dancing with her but it kinda felt fun. I guess I had answered all her questions because we starting dancing in silence. I loosened my hold on her remembering I'm hotter than the average person. I hope I haven't burned her when we were dancing before. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice when the song ended. If it wasn't for her letting go of me I would have kept dancing.

"Thank you for the dance and the present, it was nice meeting you and really good luck on finding your Father, bye" she said and ran off.

I stood in the middle of the dance floor. Wow did she just ditch me? So this is how it feels to be left high and dry. I shrugged it off and went to search for Jii-chan. Lucy Heartfilia. She was nothing that I expected her to be.

First off she was pretty which was rare for rich people. Second she was kind and actually cared for people, another rare for rich people. She was funny and smart, I sensed that she was a mage also. Lucy would have been perfect for Fairy Tail. I couldn't help but smile to myself thinking about having her on my team.

"Natsu! Have you decided?" Jii-chan said.

If I didn't buy her she would be bought by Jose and possible die. But if I did I would have to pretend I'm in love with her. She would live with me... she could amuse me everyday. She's also a mage, I bet she's strong. We could probably train together! Okay so a win-win there. Happy's gone so she'd be able to keep me company. I can't really see anything going wrong. All my doubt before had been wiped clean from my mind.

"Alright, I'm in" I said.

Jii-chan smiled. "I knew you would be that's why we've already won her" he said.

Always two steps ahead with this one. Oh well at least I had a new playmate, oops I mean wife.

"Come on our carriage is ready outside" Jii-chan said.

Damn. God if you were planning to grant my wish on destroying all carriages, now would be the perfect time.

**BlackLynx17: Well this was the first chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. I've been worrying that it's going to sound to much like Screw Prince Charming so I'm trying to add more of Natsu's mind. Hopefully in the future chapters were Lucy isn't with Natsu so much, I'll really be able to tell his part of the story.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review!**

**~Not Your Typical Princess~**

**\^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Sorry it took me so long, I've just been really busy with things and have been neglecting this story. I was able to write two new chapters though so that's good. Lately I've been working on my other story and have been watching anime. Eden of The East was amazing. I spent an all nighter watching all the episodes so blame the anime for my late update.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of difficult to write in Natsu's P.O.V. since he's a guy and has a one track mind. I try my best though thinking about what he would think in situations that's he's in. I am satisfied with it, but I'm hoping I could improve a little. The toughest is that he's an idiot so I can't really have him using big words.**

**Oh well I've been rambling for far to long, your hear to read the chapter not this. So Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 2

A thought by BlackLynx17

I own nothing.

Every member of Fairy Tail was gathered in the Grand Hall for Jii-chan's major announcement. I didn't get what was so major about it, I was just getting married, well pretend married. It's not really announcement worthy, not even warning worthy, more like side conversation worthy.

Hey!, Hello what's new with you?, Not much I'm getting married and you?

"Quiet down everyone" Jii-chan said.

Of course no one heard him except for me but that was only because I was standing right next to him.

"SHUT IT BRATS!" he tried again.

That was more like it.

"It has come to my attention that Phantom is on the move again and has a new target in mind" Jii-chan said.

Jii-chan caught everyone's attention, the members were all paying close attention to him now. This is boring, why did I have to be here for the announcement, I already know what it's about.

"Luckily Natsu and I were able to save her from Phantom but that won't stop them for long so we're going to be having a new member of Fairy Tail starting tomorrow" Jii-chan said.

The crowd cheered. We always liked new members to our guild, it was like adding a member to our family. Jii-chan held out the lacrima ball he pulled out of his coat. It started glowing and a projection of Lucy appeared in front of everyone. I looked at her again along with the rest of the guild. How Jii-chan got that picture, I don't know, but Lucy actually looked... fine. Fine was a good word to use.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Like us she's a mage and she will be Natsu's new wife starting tomorrow" he said.

So typical of Jii-chan to say it so casually. Questions erupted in the crowds. It was chaotic, member's were yelling, asking for answers. I couldn't hear myself think any longer, not that I thought in the first place.

"SILENCE!" Erza yelled.

Everyone recognized her voice and immediately went silent. Aw I was sure fights were going to break out soon then I wouldn't be stuck up here anymore bored out my mind. Why was I here again? I was planning on going asleep when we came back after the ball not stand up here.

"Let Master finish" Erza said.

"Thank you Erza. As I was saying Lucy's going to be Natsu's new wife but it's all a cover up. The only way Phantom's Master isn't going to get her is if she's already married. Everyone listen up what I'm about to tell you is important. You need to make it your top priority that Lucy Heartfilia will not escape" Jii-chan said.

He made it sound like we were a prison not a guild. His last statement seemed to catch everyone's attention though.

"Tomorrow morning Lucy Heartfilia is going to come here, against her will. Let me remind you this is for her own protection. Things are going to be on lock down since it's crucial that she does not leave. I know some of you may be against this and I advise those who are to go on missions, preferably week long missions" Jii-chan said.

There were mummers between the members. I wonder what Happy's doing? Probably romancing it up with Charlie. I wonder what color their kittens would be like? I wonder, if they did have kittens, if Happy would name on Igneel.

"How long will she be staying?" One of them yelled out. I couldn't get a good look at the person so I didn't know who was talking.

"As long as it takes to put Phantom's Master behind bars, so probably around months" Jii-chan said.

At least he told the truth, I was going to be some girls fiancée for months. Why did I agree to this again? Oh that right, because she's funny.

"For those whose who are leaving, go now. As for the others please stay for debriefing" Jii-chan said.

A little more than half the members left. I think that was a good thing, now the mansion won't be as crowed and Lucy wouldn't feel as watched.

"Is that everyone?… Good. Alright it's simple there's only two tasks while Lucy Heartfilia is here for her visit. Number one make sure she doesn't leave and number two, under no circumstances is she allowed to know the real reason why she is here. All she knows is that Natsu loved her and wanted to marry her, that's all. She doesn't know about the Phantom busy so let's keep it that way. I rather have her visit to Fairy Tail be a happy one" he said.

Now he's making us sound like a amusement park. I was regretting the idea the more Jii-chan talked about it. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes.

"You all are going to break up in groups. We are going to have to start patrolling around our home, not only for Lucy but for possible Phantom attacks. Natsu is assigned to always be by her side, if you ever see her without Natsu go after her, if she's with someone else it depends on who it is. If it's a top mage, she should be contained, but if not go there for back up. Lucy is a talented celestial mage from what I've heard she's strong enough to be in Natsu's group" he said.

Multiply gasps were heard. My group? That was really saying something. I, along with many others, considered my group the strongest. If Jii-chan says she's good enough to be on my group, Lucy Heartfilia is not to be messed with.

"If you do spot Lucy Heartfilia alone though, roaming through our mansion you are not, for any circumstances to harm her! Is that understood? No violence, I know how hard it may seem to this guild but I'm being serious" Jii-chan said.

This had to be the best thing Jii-chan's said yet. No harming the prisoner, I liked it.

"That's all, any questions?" Jii-chan asked.

A million hands lifted up. I roared loudly, we were going to be in here all night.

* * *

"Do you understand what you are responsible for Natsu?" Jii-chan asked me for the trillionth time.

"Yes I do, hey why are you following me?" I asked.

I was pretty sure his room was downstairs not up.

"She's going to be sleeping in your room Natsu, I need to set precautions" Jii-chan said.

"Oh alright…. Wait what! My room! Why my room!" I yelled.

Jii-chan grinned. "Because married couples sleep in the same room" he said.

"And!" I yelled.

"It's more logical to escape while everyone's asleep rather than everyone awake. You're a light sleeper Natsu plus if she did escape you'd have the best chance of finding her first because of your keen senses" Jii-chan said.

"Why not Erza? Or Levy? Or a different girl! Just set up extra guards around the room" I argued.

"Enough. You agreed to this, you are her new husband. It will be your room, you will be the one to watch her, and it will be your responsibility that she knows nothing" he said.

I bit my tongue.

"I'm setting up spells in your room, you'll be the only one to get in or out of it" Jii-chan said.

We walked together to my room and I just layed on my bed and watched him set the seals up.

"Really? The bathroom too?" I asked.

"You never know" Jii-chan said.

The conversation died between us and Jii-chan finished shortly.

"You can sleep in tomorrow, your bride shouldn't be here till the afternoon. Gray and Erza are going to be the ones to pick her up. I would advise you to clean up your room and make some space for her"

"Is that everything?" I asked.

I was getting tired of hearing his voice, all I wanted was rest now.

"Yes Natsu, good night" Jii-chan said.

He walked towards the door but didn't close it, he kept his hand on the door knob.

"Your doing a good this for her Natsu, trust me it will all work out in the end" he said before closing it.

I felt like I was in a dark guild. Kidnapping this girl, making her fall for me, keeping her in the dark, it had evil written all over it. Jii-chan said everything would work out in the end. I had a hard time believing it.

I can't do this, I can't. I can't convice someone that I love them, I don't even know the meaning of the word. This plan was going to blow up right in my face.

"Raaaaah! Why did my Master have to be such an idiot" I yelled out rolling around in my bed.

I stopped rolling, laying face down on my bed. Until Happy comes back. I will listen to Jii-chan and try my best to lie to Lucy until Happy comes back. The minute I see Happy, or hear him I'll tell the girl everything. He said the mission would take a few months, hopefully by then Jose would be captured and we could put this whole thing behind us.

And maybe Lucy might join our guild.

Just maybe.

* * *

"Natsu... Natsu..." someone called out my name.

I hummed. I was having a light fluffy feeling, maybe I was still dreaming.

"When I said you could sleep in tomorrow, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY GET UP!" he yelled.

That light fluffy feeling was gone, I felt my bubble burst and I fell back into reality. I sat up, my eyes opening wide looking around my surroundings. Jii-chan was standing on the side of my bed, with a scowl on his face.

"Get up, get dressed, and be ready your fiancee's going to be here soon" he said holding his fingers up for every order.

"Don't you mean fake fiancee?" I asked standing up.

I stretched before I pulled the shirt I was wearing off. I walked around my room looking for another one.

"We need to start pretending this is real. I'm pretending it's real, now it's your turn. So please DON'T SCREW THIS UP!" Jii-chan yelled.

"Alright! Alright already! Get off my back, I know what to do. Don't let her find out the truth and make her love me" I said pulling on my new shirt.

"No! Not make her love you! Make her think you love her!" he correct.

"Yes, Jii-chan now if you excused me I have to change my pants" I said holding up the pair.

Jii-chan sighed. "Go eat then meet me in the entrance" he said leaving.

Well here I go. Day one of the Master's plan. I hope I won't screw this up, who am I kidding I know I'll screw this up. I smirked to myself. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

"Natsu! Wake up!" Jii-chan yelled.

"Huh? What?" I said looking around.

"She's here, make yourself look presentable and less you" he said.

I lifted my nose and sniffed, yup that was Lucy. I smiled warmly to myself. She's here, she's finally here. Oh we're going to have so much fun. First we'll have to battle, I have to test her skills then maybe we can start training together and then have a fire eating contest. Oops, I meant a regular eating contest. Wouldn't want to burn my fiancee. Hahaha, fiancee, that's a funny word. Fiance- The front doors opened, Erza walked in with Lucy following behind her.

Erza bowed before walking upstairs. There she was, my future partner. It was strange seeing her in regular clothes, I'll get used to it though I hoped. What to do, what to do! I smirked trying to plan out all the things I had in store for us.

"You think this is funny?" she said.

I snapped out of my day dream and looked at Lucy. Funny? What's funny? What do I think is funny? Jii-chan?

"Your just bought me! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

Kill... that was a strong word. At least I knew what her first impression of me was. Lucy ran towards me after she yelled, I think she's going to try and hit me. Might as well let her seeing as I took her from home, and keeping the truth away from her. One little punch wouldn't do that much damage. Only Lucy didn't punch me. She jumped... why'd she jump? Her feet planted on my face and I flew back. Ah now I see why. I landed on the floor with a big 'ooph'. That was surprisingly a good kick, had to hand that to her. I blinked a couple of times making sure I had my head straight before getting back up.

"Now Lucy" Jii-chan said trying to reason with her.

"SHUT UP! I'm leaving! I'm am not about to stay here and be some Pinky's wife! Screw this!" she yelled and started walking to the door.

Was it just me or did Lucy have a twin. I slapped my cheeks and shut my eyes tightly. When I reopened them I only say one Lucy... much better.

"I would advice against that. We have guards all over the house. If anyone of them saw you they'd immediately bring you back. Besides what about your things?" Jii-chan siad.

No Jii-chan let her go, I want to see how strong she really is. Let her battle it out with the guards, it'll be fun.

"I don't need possessions!" she yelled back.

Possessions... that was a big word. Stuff or things would have been easier to say. Possessions. I'ma use that now, maybe with her here I could learn to be a little smarter. That would shock the hell out of Happy. Him coming back to see me using big words. Learning bigger words went on my list to do with Lucy.

"Not even these" he said.

Jii-chan pulled out some keys from his pocket. Strange, I didn't know we had keys to the house. I always thought we just walked in and if it was locked, we would break in. Lucy stopped walking towards the door. Did she want our keys to the house? Why would she want them if she was trying to leave? This made no sense.

"How'd you get those!" Lucy yelled walking towards him.

Lucy sure did yell alot. I hope this wasn't a twenty four seven thing or else I might go deaf. Alright so if Lucy jumped kicked me because I was grinning at her, what would she do to Jii-chan for having keys? I better not risk something happening to him, or else he might do it ten times worst to me later. I started walking towards Jii-chan, cutting her off. I stood a safe distance near him so if Lucy tried to attack, I could counter.

"It doesn't matter how. What matters is your Natsu's fiancee now. You are to be with Natsu at all times and your not allowed to leave the house without permission. Sorry about this Lucy, but don't worry you'll get used to living here" he said.

So Lucy knew the keys, and Jii-chan was holding them against her s she wouldn't escape. Why would she know our house key's though?

"I want my keys back!" she said.

OH! I got it! Those are her Celestial Spirit keys. I see now. Wait how did Jii-chan get them? Aren't there her's? What's worst was the he had them... HE HAD THEM! How am I suppose to fight Lucy now without her keys! I'm pretty sure that was her main magic, what are we going to do now? Sit down and talk about our feelings.

"I can't you might escape" he said.

That was a low blow Jii-chan, stealing her keys. That's like him taking away my ability to create fire? Lucy and her keys went together like me and my fire. I'm going to tell him that, hopfully that will convinve him to give them back. Uh oh. I smelt something salty and I was pretty sure it wasn't coming from the kitchen.

"Shit, Jii-chan she's about to cry. Give her a key!" I whispered to him.

For once in his life Jii-chan actually listened to me. I felt like I accomplished a lot today. I smiled as Jii-chan pulled off a key... hold on that was just one key, give her all of them.

"I'll give you one. Once I know you won't leave I'll give you the rest" he said.

He walked around me and towards Lucy handing it towards her. Alright so that sounded like a good plan but still. He better have gave her a strong key. Lucy's hand slowly reached out for her key. Once she grasped it, knowing no one was going to take it from her, she crushed it against her chest.

"Natsu lead her to your room" Jii-chan said.

"What do you mean his room! I don't even get my own room!" she yelled.

"Married couples don't sleep in separate rooms. You two will be sleeping together" he said.

I hate you Jii-chan, I hate you so much right now. Did you see that! Lucy even agree's with me and she doesn't even know the real reason! I needed to have a talk with him later but until then might as well show her to my room. Hmm, I wonder if it would be faster if I carried her? Let's see. I walked up to Lucy and picked her up. I started climbing the stairs and carried her to my- our room. Strange, she was surprisingly heavy for such a small girl. I hope Lucy doesn't get lost while she's living here.

I remember when I first got here... yeah this place used to look so big to me back then. Now it's like my back yard, I know where everything is. Well here we were, standing in front of my bedroom door. Now how am I going to do this? Maybe if I just... I maneuvered holding Lucy mainly on my right hand so I could turn the handle with my left. It just dawned on me I forgot to clean up my room last night. It wasn't that bad though, my clothes were just on the floor... everywhere.

"This is my room well I guess our room" I told her picking up my dirty clothes. I put them in my laundry hamper, when I turned back to face Lucy something was wrong with her. I took a few steps towards her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked touching her shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME! You just bought me how do you think I am!" She yelled slapping my hand away.

Tears started to fall out her eyes. Uh oh, I couldn't handle tears, I didn't like them. Not only did they small bad, they taste bad too and usually meant that the person crying the tears was sad. I looked away from Lucy. Damn Jii-chan if he would have just given her, her keys maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this. It was now or never.

"Erza and Gray will bring your things up later, just get comfortable for now. I'll come get you when dinner is ready" I said leaving the room.

I had nothing to worry about thanks to Jii-chan's spell cast thing, now to find him. I followed my nose and learned he was in his private study. Perfect, now I could yell at him all I want without any distrubtions. I showed my sign to the computer then walked into his study.

"Natsu? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Lucy?" Jii-chan asked me.

"She hates me. She's crying in my room at this moment. Give me her keys so she can be happy" I told him.

Jii-chan glared. "Why is she crying? You should be up there comforting her!" he yelled.

"Did you not just hear me! She hates me! She's crying because of me! Another thing how could you take her keys! Lucy and her keys go together like me and my fire! How are we suppose to battle now? Give them back to her" I yelled back at him.

"She's not a play mate Natsu she's your wife"

"Apparently she's not that either! Give her the keys back Jii-chan, I can't handle women crying"

"No, if she has all her key's she'll be able to escape end of discussion Natsu" he said.

"What am I suppose to do! I didn't sign up for this" I yelled. Well technically I had but still, I didn't agree to fake marry a cry baby.

"Befriend her Natsu, for now just pretend she's a new friend. Make her like you and she'll stop crying. Make her like Fairy Tail then she'll be happy" he responded.

"You make it sound so easy!" I yelled.

"Make it easy Natsu, it's day one and you've already complaining when you should be watching your wife" he yelled.

"She's locked up in my room, no worries" I said waving a hand at him.

"Try being her friend first Natsu, that's my only advice... AND DON'T SCREW THIS UP!" Jii-chan yelled.

This was getting me nowhere, and I knew I wasn't going to win against the key argument. I rose from my seat and walked out.

"Don't forget, your in love with her" Jii-chan called when I left.

Love... Dragon's didn't need love they needed meat. Meat did sound good right about now but dinner wouldn't be ready until another hour or so. I guess I'll kill time by training, I'm sure Lucy will be fine.

**BlackLynx17: Okay so it was a semi-long chapter, that was good. I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Been a while since I've last updated. I have been working on my other stories and got a little depressed for a day.**

**Wednesday was the best day in the world for me. So many new manga's came out today. Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Beelzebub, Sekirei, and Lucky Dog! It was such an awesome day!**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter! Read and Review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 3

A Fanfiction by BlackLynx17

"Natsu" Jii-chan said.

"Where's Mira with our food?" I answered impatiently.

"Natsu" Jii-chan said again.

I looked away from the hallway and at him. It was dinner time now and boy did I work up an appetite.

"Natsu, where's your wife?" Jii-chan asked.

... Damn. I forgot her in my room with no food or water. Wow this really was like a prison.

"Um... I'm just going to go get her" I said standing up.

"You do that Natsu" Jii-chan said.

I ran towards my room, hopefully Lucy won't be mad at me for forgetting her. How long has it been... two hours? She could have... been really bored out her mind in my room. I didn't have any books or anything, only weights. Well she could have been working out like I was!

Yeah she must have been working out, that or sleeping. She had a key too didn't she? She could have been practicing her key magic thing also. Lucy had plenty to do while she was locked up in there. I didn't feel so bad about leaving her anymore.

I got to my room and opened the door. Strange I didn't see her but I knew she was in here. I could smell her, and hear her heart beat. I walked a few steps in, wondering if she was hiding from me.

I went on defensive mode immediately, she was behind me. I felt her on my back, arms wrapped around my neck. As a reaction I flipped her off and pinned her to the ground. I stared at Lucy with an amused look upon my face. She had actually tried to jump me.

"What were you trying to pull with that?" I asked.

"Jump, knock you out, then make my escape" Lucy answered me.

Well that was a stupid plan, didn't she know I was a genius when it came to fighting? It would have made more sense if she tried to run out while I had the door open.

"How'd that work out?" I asked with a sly grin on my lips.

"Not as well as I hoped it would" she said.

Boy was this fun. First day together and we were already battling. Lucy had a little sense of humor too. I chuckled softly at her. This girl was fun!

"AHHHH!" I yelled rolling off of her.

She just... she just... she just kicked me in my dragon balls! And now she was escaping. Great this was just great, Lucy Heartfilia you fight dirty. I'm going to have to train her to fight the right way. I mean I would have been okay with a face punch or a knee to the stomach but it my treasures!

Damn it to hell that hurt. She was escaping though, I had to go after her. Taking a few breathes, I got over the pain and lifted myself up. Now time to chase after her... or walk, walking would be better. Just until I feel up to running again.

Alright, it was times like these where I was happy I was a Dragon Slayer. I followed her scent and pretty soon I heard her laughter. I took off running to the directions, my dragon balls not hurting so much anymore. I started to smell Gray around her, with the next turn I saw them both.

"HEY GRAY I HEARD YOU YELLING DID YOU FIND HER!" I yelled running towards them.

I paused when I saw her legs frozen. Gray had just freeze my wife... he harmed my Lucy.

"I thought Jii-chan told you not to hurt my wife, ice cube for brains" I growled at him.

"It was either freeze her feet or tackle her, the first choice seemed the easiest, lizard breath" Gray said.

I faced him and glared.

"How about calling her to stop!" I yelled.

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"You trying to pick a fight?"

"Bring it on!" Gray said getting into his battle position.

If Gray wanted a fight, I would give him a fight.

"Let's do this Fire Dragon's Iron-"

"GRRRRRRRRR"

I stopped short becuase of the growling of something. I knew it wasn't me, and was pretty sure it wasn't Gray. I don't think Gray was even capable of growling like that, so that left only one choice left. I turned and started down at Lucy, who was still laying on the floor with her legs frozen. Her face had a hint of pink on it, she kinda looked cute.

"What are you looking at! That wasn't m- 'GRRRRRRR'" Lucy stopped mid way and grabbed her stomach.

Oh so she was hungry. That's where the growling was coming from... I laughed. The only stomach growling I've ever heard was my own and Igneel's, never from a girl. I didn't even think girls were capable of stomach growling.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

I laughed for a while longer before I ran out of breathe. Seems I've angered my fake wife.

"I was coming to get you for dinner, but you wanted to escape, now look at what's happened" I told her.

She gave me an evil glare before she started picking at her frozen feet. I guess I better help her or else we would be here all day.

"Here let me help, Gray's ice magic is solid, your picking isn't doing any damage" I said.

I walked over to her and lifted my hand. At times like these I was glad I was a Fire Dragon Slayer, it made melting Gray's ice so much more easier.

"NO!" Lucy yelled as I brought my fire fist closer to her.

"It's okay trust me, do you really think I'd hurt you?" I asked.

Jii-chan would have my head if I hurt her. Lucy seemed to trust me since she stopped her struggling. I placed my hand on Gray's ice and slowly melted it. Pretty soon I felt her feet so I lifted my hand up, no more frozen to the floor.

"Told you, come on Jii-chan's waiting for us" I told her offering a hand to her.

She ignored me and got up on her own. That didn't go so well, she felt right after. Thanks to my dragon like reflexes though I was able to catch her before she had a nasty fall.

"Didn't know you were the clumsy type" I said.

Why'd I say that? I didn't know what type Lucy was.

"I'm not! (not really) My feet are still numb" she responded.

Gray you are so dead the next time we fight. Since you froze my wife's legs I think it's only fair if I burn yours. Be prepared.

"I know, I know, next time I won't freeze her. I'm sorry Mistress Lucy" Gray said sensing my menacing aura.

"Come on Lucy" I said ignoring Gray.

Since Lucy couldn't walk right that only meant that I should help by carrying her right? I lifted her up and started walking down the halls to dinner, Gray sadly was following us. I had a mind to throw Lucy up in the air then punch him out.

"I'm sorry" Lucy whispered.

My feelings of fighting with Gray vanished. Did she just apologize to me?

"You say something?" I asked looking back at her.

I couldn't believe it, I wanted to see her say it for myself.

"No!" she yelled.

Aw, I chuckled. She was embarrassed.

"I heard you, you know. No hard feelings about it though"

"Are you...hurt?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a Dragon Slayer! That was nothing" I said.

It would take a thousand kicks to knock me down!... alright maybe not a thousand, but it would take a lot.

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled suddenly.

I stopped walking and stared back at her. Was there a problem? Did she see something she wanted to touch while we were walking towards the dining room.

"What is it?" I asked.

I heard my voice echo, Gray. I glared at him. How dare he hurt my Lucy. He shouldn't even be allowed to go near her anymore. Jii-chan specifically told him, don't hurt my wife.

"Natsu, I need to go back to your room!" Lucy said.

I blinked.

"Why? Were almost to the dining room" I reasoned with her.

Why make such a detour back to my room? No food was in there.

"I really need to go!" she said.

"Tell me the reason why then" I told her.

"Natsu I need to _go!" _she said putting more emphasis on the last part.

Go... go... what does go mean?... I need to go to this place that's one meaning. I was pretty sure it had another... go...go... I need to go -

"Go? go? oh GO" I said finally realizing what she meant.

"Um Gray tell Jii-chan we'll be down shortly. We gotta make a quick stop" I said then jogged to my room.

Damn Lucy, making me think like that. Next time if you need to use the bathroom just say, bathroom. Then again Gray was standing right there, she was probably too embarrassed to say anything to him. Lucy get's embarrassed a lot. We're going to need to work on that if she is to join my team.

We reached my room shortly and I opened both doors for her. Damn... Lucy couldn't stand last time I checked, how was she going to go toilet?

"Um...can you walk? Do you need um...help?" I asked slowly.

Double Damn, now I'm embarrassed.

"YES I CAN!" she yelled entering the bathroom.

I rubbed my ears. Couldn't she tell they were still sensitive to the yelling she gave me this morning. I might really end up deaf staying with this girl. Lucy Heartfilia. So far she was nothing but trouble. We haven't really done anything fun unless she considers yelling at me fun.

We should have a fight after dinner, maybe loosen us both up. I never was a good talker, my actions or fists spoke louder than my words. Maybe if I punched Lucy in the face she would know what I feel about her! Then again fiance's don't punch their fiance's in the face. This was going to be hard.

"Were you staring at the door this whole time?" Lucy asked.

I broke out of my train of thought. Oh, seems I was starting at the door this whole time. Lucy just stared at me, probably waiting for an answer. I looked at her up and down and saw her feet were a little blue. Hopefully they'll warm back up during dinner. Speaking of dinner I sure was hungry.

"Yeah" I said.

"So I thought you locked all the doors when you left. How come you were able to open the doors without a key?" she asked.

She I tell her? If she knew she might be able to find a loop hole to opening it. Then again I am the only one who can open it so no harm could come from telling her. Besides I want to try and be as honest to Lucy as I can since I'm lying about our whole marriage, well fake marriage.

"Easily, I am the key" I said.

"I don't understand"

"Jii-chan put a spell over the room, I'm the only one who can open the doors and windows"

I hope that was a sufficient answer for her. I didn't even know the details to the door spell, only that I'm the only key.

"You really must want me huh?" she sighed.

I shrugged. It's not that I really wanted you, it's that I just wanted to help you out. I will never understand Jii-chan's plan about this whole wedding thing. How was Phantom suppose to know if we aren't actually having a wedding? What is he going to do, invite the Master over for lunch? ... Hold on if he did that then I could kick his ass and make him confess his evil doings. Good job Jii-chan.

"Natsu why did you buy me?" Lucy asked.

I would never understand this girl. She asked me the most randomist questions, weren't we talking about the locked door just a few seconds ago? Well I didn't have an answer for her question, and the real answer was really out of the question. I decided to stall while I thought of a good enough answer.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Lucy paused for a moment. "For connections with my family, for money" she answered.

I laughed lightly. Did this girl even know me? I have no idea what connections with her family meant and money! Money made no difference, I could easily survive in the wild without it.

"I could care less about money and connections to what? I don't own this company and hopefully I never will" I said.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked.

I would tell you but I can't. Still thinking of a back up answer.

"We both know you know the answer to that" I told her bluffing.

"You fell in love with me at first sight?" she asked.

I laughed. Love at first sight? I remember when I first saw Lucy. Her mouth was wide open and she had the most amusing look on her face. I laughed even harder thinking about it.

"No!" I managed to say.

"If you don't love me than why are you marrying me?" she asked.

I stopped laughing and looked at her. She was really getting questionable. Jii-chan warned me about this, he told me that I should be showing more for my fake love. Maybe I should have just said yes to the love at first sight. Now I had to make up another excuse.

"What are you talking about of course I love you why else would I be marring you?" I told her.

"But you-"

"Come on Jii-chan is probably fuming at us since were not there" I said picking her up.

My brain was not functioning correctly at this point. If I had Lucy around other people, especially Jii-chan maybe she would drop this question so I could have enough time to think of a response or better yet, maybe Jii-chan could answer for me.

"I don't understand you. Are you an idiot?" she asked me as I carried her.

Who needs weights when you can carry your wife up and down stairs, talk about a real work out.

"I get that a lot... the idiot part not the understanding part" I said.

I don't know why, but people just though of me as dumb. I know I'm no genius but really an idiot? Could an idiot light this mansion on fire twice and put the fire out only once? I think not.

"But you said you didn't fall in love with me at first sight, but you said you loved me? That makes no sense since we only met once"

Okay so Lucy was officially not letting this one go. Alright Natsu you can do this, now is your time in the world to prove you are not an idiot. Think back to the time when you first met Lucy. Well I saw her first, I didn't actually meet her until Jii-chan and I were standing in that line. The was the second time I saw her... that could work.

"True I didn't fall for you first sight. The first time I say you, your mouth was wide open and you looked like you had just witness a murder, it was pretty funny" I laughed.

"Only because you ate fire! How was I suppose to know you were a Dragon Slayer that ate fire! I've never even heard of Dragon Slayer Magic before!"

"Alright I'll give you that but still it was pretty funny"

"So you don't love me?"

"I never said that. You didn't let me finish, I fell in love with you second sight. When I saw you standing next to your Father looking rather bored then when you saw me your face just brighten up. It looked like you needed to be saved"

"So you bought me to save me from my Father!"

Damn she was getting angry, I thought that story would be enough to make her calm down. Come on Natsu, use your brain for once in our life.

"NO! Gosh will you let me finish! If I wanted to save you then I would have set you free as soon as you came here, but I didn't because there was something more to it. You cared for me, a stranger! You were so far the nicest richest girl I've ever met and trust me Jii-chan's tried to set me up a lot with them. They were all to full of themselves and-"

"Natsu I don't want to hear about you and your would have been brides, I want to know why you bought me" she said.

Great now I was just babbling. Why would I mention those girls in the first place, I was just feeling... pressured. I started telling her the truth of what I really though of her.

"Right, you were nice, kind, different, and beautiful" I said.

I smirked at the light pink on her cheeks I saw. Alright she was buying it, even if some of it was the truth. Now to bring it home.

"And most of all you were amusing, I thought to myself 'I have to have her'" I added.

"Okay enough Natsu I get it" she said.

Alright what should my finishing sentence be... I think I love you would be good but then again. I haven't really told a girl that I love them. When I tried to tell Lisanna, I would always end up getting flustered but maybe that was because I really had feelings for her. With Lucy I felt nothing, that should mean it would be easier to confess right? I was going for it.

"I love you Lucy" I said. No stuttering, I wasn't blushing, my voice was filled with confidence. It worked, fake confession achieved.

"The feelings aren't mutual" Lucy said.

I couldn't help but smile widely. This girl sure was amazing, she always keeps me guessing. Boy I hope she decides to stay with us when this whole thing blows over. We could use another funny genius around here.

**BlackLynx17: Well hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Idk everyone I was so confused. I was going to post up a different chapter but then I realized I skipped the dinner scene. So I thought I hadn't typed it yet but it turns out I did... no worries... here it is.**

**Anyway here's the latest chapter, FT chapter 300 was boring today. Where's the action! The cat died, that made me depressed at school today. I liked Lector, they should have killed Fro, I didn't like that frog looking cat, creepy.**

**Anyway read, enjoy, and review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 4

A Fanfiction By BlackLynx17

I was starving by the time Lucy and I made it to the dining room. Who knew carrying this girl around would build me up an appetite. It seemed only Gray, Jii-chan and Mira was joining us today. I carried Lucy towards the table, finally I could put her down.

"So this is why you two were late! If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are deeply in love" Jii-chan said.

I groaned, I did not want to deal with his teasing right now, I just wanted to eat, lock Lucy back in my room, then beat the hell out of Fullbuster.

"Shut up Jii-chan. Gray froze her legs so she can barely walk" I said eyeing the table.

There was no food on it. WHERE WAS THE FOOD!

"Now why would Gray do that?" Jii-chan asked.

I pulled the seat out for Lucy and gently placed her there before I pulled out my own. I wasn't going to answer that question. No way I was taking the blame for Lucy's escape plan.

"Yeah I wonder. Why don't you tell him Lucy" I said turning to her.

Lucy's eyes flickered across the room. There was no way she was going to get out of this.

"I... was searching for a bathroom" she said.

I couldn't help but grin having a little feeling that it was my fault. I was the idiot who hadn't let the bathroom door open for her when I left. Lucy may have honestly been searching for it... then planning onto escaping... unless she was going to pee in the bushes. Did girls do those sort of things? My attention turned to Gray when I heard him laughing. I stared Gray down, I hope he could feel my anger for him at this moment.

"And I suppose you thought it was out the window!" he laughed.

I would like to throw you out a window Gray, see how far you can fly.

"You tried to escape already! Natsu what happen she's your wife! You're suppose to be watching her" Jii-chan yelled.

WHAT! How was he going to pin me on this! I wasn't even there! Well I was but still! I better explain my side of the story before I face his fists of doom.

"Well I was going to get her from my room... then she tackled me, which I did flip her and had her pinned... then she...kicked me down there" I said, lowering my head the further I explained.

This was embarrassing, getting beaten up by Lucy. She did it without even having her keys or using magic but she did fight dirty. Gray and Jii-chan started laughing, but I didn't really care. They always laugh at me, but when I heard Lucy start to giggle I felt my manhood diminish. Why was she laughing? I looked at her and saw the light smile on her lips. When Lucy looked back her giggles stopped and she went back to her usual bored expression.

"Well it seems we'll need more watchers now that she knows your weak point" Jii-chan laughed.

Alright, enough was enough. I was getting hungrier by the second and now I was getting angrier because of these guys.

"ENOUGH! I'm hungry! I want some grub now, Mira food!" I yelled.

I felt my fire alight. I clenched my fists on the table as I watch Mira leave. Hopefully I could remain calm and not punch someone until she came back with the food. I couldn't help if I was cranky when I was hungry, it was a dragon thing. Thank god Gray left with her, now the feeling to punch his face was gone.

"Now, now Natsu your scaring your wife tone it down" Jii-chan said.

I looked over to Lucy, she flinched when our eyes made contact and inched away. My gaze softened at her, I was scaring my fake wife. I took a deep breath and put out my flames surrounding me.

"Sorry" I mumbled to her.

She just told me she didn't want to get burned and what to I do? Light up when I sitting a few inches away from her. Finally Gray and Mira came back with food and boy was my mouth watering. As soon as Mira placed that plate of fire in front of me I devoured it.

"Excuse me Po- Mira was it?" Lucy said.

I stopped my eating. She just called Mira, Po? Was she giving her a nickname like she gave me? What was it Salmony or Pinky? I wonder what Gray's was?... That seems unfair, for Lucy to give us nicknames and we not give her one of her own.

"Mirajane, people call me Mira for short though" Mira said politely.

I went back to eating my fire, but not so loud that I couldn't spy in their conversation.

"Okay Mira what is this?" Lucy said.

"Why a salad?" Mira said.

What would be a good nickname for Lucy? Her name is already so short as it is, how would I shorten it even further... Lu? Nah that sounded strange.

"Yes and though it seems like something I would eat since I'm pretty skinny and I look like one of those girls who only eat 'healthy foods' I don't want this, I don't even like this. Could you take it back and bring me something more... 'filling' like Gramps or...you know what just like Gramps please" Lucy said.

I stopped eating and stared at Lucy.

"Right away" Mira said grabbing her plate.

And here I was thinking that Lucy was different from all the other rich girls I met. She just ordered Mira around like she was nothing more than a common servant. Then again she didn't order her food but still Lucy didn't have to talk to Mira like that. She could have just kindly asked for something else. Unbelievable.

"What! I'm hungry!" Lucy defended.

That was enough to convince me. If I acted cranky when I was hungry, Lucy must act snotty when she's hungry.

Notes on Lucy

-Make sure she is always fed or else I will face her snotty doom.

-Make sure she is never served a salad or she will lash out on you.

-Throw Gray out a window...

Hold on, that was suppose to be on my to due list, not my notes on Lucy list. I'll fix it later, look fire.

"Just, just wow Natsu you really know how to pick them" Gray told me.

I growled. "Gray back off or I'll tell Juvia" I said glaring.

I was tired of his little comments. Gray got the message and shut his trap.

"You know what on second thought I'm not that hungry" Lucy said pushing her chair back.

I turned my attention away from Gray and watched her stand up. I burrowed my eyebrows together.

"What are you talking about your stomach was growling a second ago" I told her.

This made no sense, she didn't even eat anything. How could she not be hungry anymore?

"Sit down Lucy there is much to discuss about the wedding plans and such" Jii-chan.

Damn it Jii-chan. I'm about to stand up and just follow Lucy out, you can plan our fake wedding by yourself. I'm just going to take me, my plate of fire and pray I don't spill it on my way out.

"Oh my god! Mira's collapsed!" Lucy screamed.

I turned over to the direction she was pointing at. I looked through the hallway, no sign of Mira. Where was she?

"Where'd she collapse Luc-" my sentence died out.

Where was Lucy? She was no longer sitting next to me. Oh no.

"Please tell me she didn't just make that up to escape?" I asked.

Jii-chan slapped a hand on his head while Gray only laughed. I had to hand it to Lucy, that was a good plan. It distracted us long enough for her to leave.

"I'm back Mistress Lucy" Mira said walking towards up.

At least I know she didn't collapse. Mira looked around the dining room as she placed Lucy's dish on the table. She blinked a few times.

"Where is she?" Mira asked.

I shrugged. Probably running through our estate as we speak.

"Natsu... WHY AREN'T YOU CHASING AFTER YOUR WIFE!" Jii-chan yelled.

"OH!" I yelled back.

I completely forgot, I'm suppose to chase after her when she tries to escape.

"I'm on it" I yelled taking off.

I was yanked from behind by my scarf. I fell down on the floor, hard and Mira just looked down at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" she said walking over me.

Lucy was in for it now. Mira was a really scary person when she was serious.

"Are you sure about this Jii-chan? She might chew out my wife" I asked.

"You've wasted time just standing here when you should have ran out right after she did. Mira will find her quicker" Jii-chan said.

I stood up and sat back on the table, starting to eat my fire again, I had enough time too I suppose. Once I was finished I followed Jii-chan who was waiting in the entrance for Mira's return.

"She's only been here for a day and she's tried to escape twice" he told me.

"I know, makes me wonder if we're doing the right thing? Why shouldn't we tell her again? Maybe if we did she would stop leaving" I told him.

"That or spread the word about our plans, making escaping easier" Jii-chan said.

I sighed, I was never going to win against this guy.

"Like I've said before, she hates me. Lucy got suspicious early and asked me why I bought her" I said.

"And what did you tell her?" he asked.

"That I loved her and junk, told you I wouldn't screw this up" I said proudly.

"For now, if she makes it out these gates then yes, you really have screwed this up" Jii-chan said.

"Hey I think I see them" Gray said.

I looked up at the sky and squinted my eyes, I saw a shadowy figure and it was only getting bigger. Yup that was Mira, she dropped down perfectly in front of us. Lucy was in for a lecture with Jii-chan, finally I wouldn't be the only on getting in trouble.

"Mistress Lucy will be having her dinner with me, if you would excuse us" Mira said and walked passed us.

What? What do you mean dinner with you? Are you leaving us? Why! Why safe her? Save me too Mira! This is so totally unfair, why do I have to be the only one who get's a lecture?

"Come along Mistress Lucy this way" Mira called out.

Lucy walked ahead and followed Mira. It was official, I was doomed. I started walking towards them but-

"Let her go, she needs a female to talk too, Mira will try and talk some since into your wife Natsu" Jii-chan said.

I sighed, I sure hope she would.

"Now Natsu, let's discuss your punishment for not keeping a close eye on her" Jii-chan said.

I made a run for it but her caught me. Stupid stretchy giant arms grabbing me when I was almost free.

"I'll see you in the training room Gray" I said as Jii-chan dragged me on the floor.

Man was I in for it.

* * *

"So what happened?" Gray asked as he threw ice lances at me.

"What do you think? He beat the hell out of me" I said dodging them.

I ran up to him and started throwing punches, Gray dodged them all.

"After the hits he lectured me, then gave me love advice" I told him.

Gray paused. "Wait what?" he said.

Got him. My fire fist connected with Gray's jaw and he went flying back and crashed into the weights. I felt somewhat satisfied now.

"Cheap shot" Gray said holding his nose.

I grinned, blame Lucy. "Consider us even now" I said walking up towards him, offering him my hand.

"Don't you mean for now" Gray said grabbing it.

As I pulled him up, I looked around the room. This place was trashed, spots of ice and fire everywhere. This was going to be hell to clean up and I was feeling all sweaty.

"Damn we really messed up the place" I said.

Gray nodded. "Go on ahead, I'm sure Master will be more angry if you leave your wife alone then leaving this place trashed" he said.

Made sense. I waved good-bye at him as I left. I really needed a shower then maybe a midnight snack before I went to bed. When I entered my room, I walked right to the bathroom door and opened it, ignoring the signs. I think subconsciously I really did know Lucy was in there, but I just wasn't paying attention. I kind of wished I did though because when I entered I saw Lucy... naked. Sure it was a nice sight, but after she screamed so loudly it felt like my ears were bleeding then to make it worse she started throwing things at me.

I walked out and slammed the door shut. Bad idea, super bad idea, I should talk a shower in a different bathroom. I grabbed my shorts then went back to the bathroom and opened the door slightly. Wouldn't want her locked up in there while I was gone. I exited the room and walked down the halls, blushing at the picture of Lucy I could not seem to forget.

* * *

I finished my shower quicker than Lucy since when I came back she was still in the bathroom. I took off my shirt and jumped onto my bed. Now how was this going to work? Would I get the right and Lucy get the left? Or maybe the other way around. I think I'll just ask Lucy when she gets out, which turned out to be shortly.

"Get out" I said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to sleep in the same room with you so leave"

She wasn't alone on that.

"Can't" I told her.

"If this is about me escaping I highly doubt I can since you've blockade all the exit's now go" she explained to me.

"I can't! Jii-chan really got on me because of your escape, saying 'take better care of you wife' and 'keep an eye on her.' He let me off easy with a lecture, if I leave now I'll be signing up to face his fists of doom" I told her shivering at the thought.

"Well then sleep on the floor!" she yelled.

Her snotty rich girl mode was coming back.

"Nope my room my rules. The floors hard and cold the beds soft and warm now which would you pick if you had a choice?" I asked her.

Lucy stayed silent.

"Besides Jii-chan says married couples sleep on the same bed" I said patting the spot next to me.

"Come on it's getting late" I added.

I wanted to sleep, dragon's needed rest. Just when I thought she was coming to bed Lucy did the opposite. She pulled a blanket and pillow off of my bed and dropped them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Choosing. I choose the floor" she said and laid on the floor.

Why did she have to be so stubborn?! Oh well at least I got the whole bet to myself now, it would be like she was never here. But she was, I could hear her breathing and heartbeat. Her breathing was harsh and her heartbeat was fast. She must have been very furious or really embaressed. I yawned and rolled over on my bed. Being a fire dragon slayer had it's up's and down. I was never cold but then sometimes I could overheat. I was feeling very hot right now at the moment so I stood and opened my window.

I sighed in relieve when that fresh breeze outside hit me. Better not leave it too high though or else Lucy might try and squeeze out of it. I lowered the window then jumped back on my bed, laying on my side and closing my eyes. It was strange, but Lucy's breathing felt like a lullaby to me.

**BlackLynx17: Thank you, bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: HELLO EVERYONE! This chapter inspired me to make a bonus chapter to Screw Prince Charming... it's so funny.**

**Anyway here's the latest chapter, FT chapter 300 was boring. Where's the action! The cat died, that made me depressed at school. I liked Lector, they should have killed Fro, I didn't like that frog looking cat, creepy. **

**Anyway read, enjoy, and review.**

**IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!**

**I've started on the sequel of Screw Prince Charming.**

**That's right people there is going to be a sequel.**

**Not only did you get a bonus chapter, but also a sequel.**

**So far I have nothing typed out, only a notebook full of scribbles and ideas. I'm going to get started on it soon though. It won't be posted until I finish Not Your Typical Princess.**

**Sorry but I'm working on 3 stories at the moment, I'm also working on another Fairy Tail Fanfiction that has nothing to do with the SPC series. I think it's cute but that won't be up until I finish this.**

**Sorry for the spoiler I just thought you guys would like a heads up for the future.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 5

Damn

...

...

Damn

...

...

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn,Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn.

How in the world did this happen? I'm pretty sure this wasn't my fault let alone idea but here she was, sleeping right next to me. Damn. I really need to start thinking of something else like maybe what to do next? I'm pretty sure if she woke up, Lucy would tear me a new one so I should focus on escaping. There was one big problem though, okay actually there was a lot. How did we get so entangled like this?

Her arms were around my neck, my arms were around her waist, our legs somehow entangled, and our faces inches apart. There was no possible way I can get myself out of this, Dragon Slayer or not. Maybe she'll just role over while she's sleeping and I'll be free, alright let's go with that. The minutes past and there was no movement, she actually looked quiet comfortable.

Her face was relaxed for once, not all scrunched together in anger. Lucy had nice skin and seeing how much I could wrap my arms around her, she a a curvaceous body. I am official acting like a pervert now. Why am I watching her sleep in my arms? Alright Natsu distract yourself, I know just fall back asleep that's it, just fall asleep. Deep breath, in, out, in, ou- oh no, I think she's moving. I opened my eyes and stared at her. She wiggled a little in her sleep, but was still asleep. I think I was about to get a nose bleed though, her- her-her, gulp, breast were rubbing against me.

Come one man, pull yourself together, now I really am acting like a pervert. This is simple, I can do this. I'm Natsu Dragneel I can sleep together with my fake wife without being perverted.

* * *

So far so good. It's been two hours and I haven't moved an inch. My body may be numb but hey at least nothing was happening. Who am I kidding, I need to move. This has got to be the most hardest thing I've ever done. Stay silent and still for two hours... TWO! Oh hey look I think she's waking up.

Her eyelid's opened and she was staring right at me. I wonder why at this moment did I decide to think how we got into this predicament, I mean really. I should have been thinking that when she was, I don't know ASLEEP! Then maybe I could have made up a good excuse or something. Everyone was right, I am an idiot. I just hope Lucy won't realize it. Well at least she wasn't yelling or hitting me but that would have been her normal reaction, the one I was expecting. She wasn't doing it though, she was just staring at me. That seemed worse, I was scared for my life now.

Alright she was moving now. Lucy's arms were unwrapping around my neck, and she was slowly scooting away. I released my hold on her, the reason I was still holding her I have no idea. Lucy slowly got out of the bed and walked backwards towards the bathroom. What was happening? Really? Someone tell me, what was happening?

"Could you?" Lucy said.

Could I what? Oh the door. At least she wasn't yelling. I pulled the covers off of me and walked towards her. This was getting ridiculous, like she's really going to escape using the bathroom. I opened the door for her and looked around. Jii-chan would have to keep the spell on the window but the door could go.

"I'll have Jii-chan take the spell of the bathroom today" I told her.

"Thanks" she said then shut the door in my face.

Was it just me or did Lucy's heart beat just sky rocketed? I am officially lost now. I need help.

Knock, knock.

"Hello?" I answered opening the door.

"Hey Natsu Master wants you" Mira said.

"Okay" I said and closed the door.

Master... maybe he could help me. He's old, he's probably had loads of love experience before. First I have to see him, better let Lucy out though... I also better knock unless I really want to be deaf again.

"Jii-chan's calling me, let me open the door so you can get out" I told her from behind the door.

"Alright" she said and I turned the knob and pushed the door open a little.

Lucy just stared at me. I stared back thinking about this morning again. Girls are confusing. Jii-chan, that's right!

"I'll come back to take you to breakfast" I told her before I exited the room.

"Um Natsu... is there something the matter?" Mira asked me.

"No" I answered.

"Because you closed the door in my face... twice" she said.

"Oh"

I walked back and held the door open for her.

"I'll worry about you after I fix up Lucy" Mira told me walking in the room.

What did she mean by that? Jii-chan that's right! I followed his scent, he was in his studies.

"Oh good Natsu your here, quick put this on" he said throwing some clothes at me.

I started stripping.

"Jii-chan I need your help on something" I told him.

"Dress faster, talk later" he said.

"Well you've had love experience before right?" I asked pulling the shirt he threw at me over my head.

"I can't hear you my boy" Jii-chan said.

"The thing is, something strange happened this morning between Lucy and me" I said pulling my pants up.

Jii-chan walked over and pulled my shirt down farther. He pulled up a stool and started messing with my hair also.

"I don't know what to think of it. The experience left me kind of confused you know?" I asked.

"I guess this will have to do" he said staring at me.

"Are you even listening?" I asked him.

"No you listen, today I've hired a reporter. He's going to do a whole magazine on your wedding with Lucy" he told me.

"What about my problem though?" I asked.

It seems he hasn't been the only one ignoring the conversation. I ignored what he said just like he was ignoring what I said.

"Later Natsu, breakfast is ready" Jii-chan said walking to his door.

"Come, come now"

I sighed and grabbed the end my scarf. Miss you Igneel.

* * *

So what could be it? Think Natsu your not that stupid. It's obvious Jii-chan's not going to help you so maybe Gray would? Then again he hasn't seen his girlfriend in 2 years, what use is he?

"Natsu, you know that bowl's empty right?" Gray asked.

I blinked and looked up at him. Wow I guess I was eating... what's the word... sub-conscious...ly? Either that or eating without knowing I was doing so... Hey! I just used a big word! Hanging out with Lucy was really paying off, we've been together for around 24 hours and I just used a new word. Happy would be proud.

Huh? When did this bowl of fire get in front of me? Oh well, I brought up my spoon and started eating again.

"Lucy welcome your looking lovely as always"

"Thanks"

Fire... I wonder who invented this stuff... Dragons?... Maybe Lucy would know... oh right! My problems with Lucy! How will I solve them? Hmmmm...

"Natsu aren't you going to compliment your wife"

What was someone talking to me? I looked up at Jii-chan who was motioning to my left. Huh? When did Lucy get right next to me? Oh well, I turned back to my fire and continued eating. Compliment... that word meant something right? Like how Jii-chan always compliments me on my fighting skills... how should I compliment Lucy though? I can't just tell her she looks skillful... what's the word?

You look beautiful" I told her.

Beautiful. I tried nodding to congratulate myself but this outfit was to stiff.

"Jii-chan when can I wear my regular clothes?" Natsu asked.

"After the interview Natsu" he answered.

Interview? See I know he told me something about it but I just can't seem to remember. I wish Happy was here, he would have been paying attention. That or begging for fish.

"Interview?" Lucy asked.

Or Lucy could ask for me. Lucy, this morning, damn. I really have a one track mind. Back to the incident... what happened?

"Yes a reporter coming over to post you two's wedding in the papers" Jii-chan said.

Maybe, and I'm just guessing here, but maybe just maybe she- *CLINK*.

... What was that? I turned my head to the side and stared at Lucy, seems she dropped her spoon. She picked it up though and started eating again.

"When will he be here?"

"He's already here. As soon as you two are done your meeting him in the study, before you go Lucy can I have a word"

"Sure" Lucy answered and stood up.

I zoned back into reality, was breakfast over? Could I go change now?

"Natsu go introduce yourself to the reporter, he's in the local study. Lucy and I are going to take a little walk" Jii-chan told me.

Now I know I should have been concerned for Lucy's safety and curious on why Jii-chan wanted to talk to her but I already had too much on my mind. I didn't need to think to deeply into this also. So instead of following them and listening to their conversation I just stood up and walked to the study.

"Oh, hey Jason" I greeted as I opened the door.

"Natsu Dragneel! AWESOME! How is it going?" Jason yelled patting me on my back.

Yup, just as I remembered.

"Deep in thought at the moment" I said.

Hmm, where would be a good place for Lucy and I to sit during this short interview... that couch looked nice.

"You! Deep in though! AMAZING!" he yelled.

It hit me, Jason was a man too. He would, well could have experience with woman. Maybe he could help.

"Yeah so I got a question for yeah, so say your wife ha-" I stopped short.

Something in the back of my head was telling me to shut up. After a while I finally knew why and was grateful to the little voice. Here I was about to tell Jason, the reporter, that my wife hated me... what an idiot move. Jii-chan would have skinned me alive if I let that slip. Jason was looking at me though with eagerness. I guess I'll have to ask him something else.

"How do you get your hair to stand up in the middle?" I asked him.

"Oh well that's easy, first I talk a shower and get the hair all wet and then I-"

I droned out his voice when I saw the door opening. Lucy walked in along with Jii-chan. I gulped, wow she really did look beautiful... or nice... whatever would make her not rant and rage, her pick, Jason stopped talking and turned seeing my fake wife for the first time.

"Lucy this is-"

"Jason and it is so COOL to meet the future Mrs. Dragon" Jason screamed.

At least he wasn't hitting on her... well I didn't mean literally hitting, more like flirting... which I never completely understood what the word meant or even was. Cana told me Lisanna flirted with me all the time but I never really noticed.

"THE Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer, getting married to THE Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the richest man in Fiore! I can't believe this!" Jason screamed more loudly than before.

I think he was more loud than Lucy.

"Why don't you and Natsu sit down so we can let Jason do his work" Jii-chan said.

Finally let's get this thing over with. I sat at the nearest couch there was, Lucy sat next to me. Our legs touched and I remember the event this morning. How do I keep forgetting about it?! Come on Natsu, their has to be a logical explanation for her sleeping with you.

"Okay let's get this party rolling first question when did you two first meet?" Jason asked.

OH! I knew the answer to that!

"On her 16th birthday party" I said.

"AWESOME! Tell me was it love at first sight?"

Aw, I wanted him to say correct.

"It was love at second sight, so I've been told" Lucy said.

I turned and noticed she was looking at me. I smiled lightly, she remembered my lie.

"BRILLIANT! There's never been a love like this told yet! Tell me Lucy what made you say yes?"

"Yes to what?" she asked.

"To his proposal of course"

"He was the highest bidder"

"Huh?" Jason asked.

Damn, and I thought I was going to screw something up. Lucy just flat out told him... should I cover for her? What could I possibly say to that?

"In my heart! He was the highest bidder in my heart?" she said.

I stared at her, that sounded like an excuse I would make.

"I mean I met a lot of suitors at my party, but Natsu was the one who stood out the most and was the only one... I ... felt... connected too?" she said, explaining better.

"The highest bidder of your heart... I LOVE IT!" Jason said.

Nice save there Luce.

"So the thing everyone want's to know is the date! When's the wedding?" Jason asked.

Uh never.

"We haven't set a date yet" I told him.

"Aw it'll be soon though right? I have to be the photographer" he said.

Don't hold your breath there buddy.

"Next question, any children? Or future children?" he asked.

I felt Lucy still, I guess that answered the question.

"Jason keep the questions on the present, after their married you can start getting into that area" Jii-chan said.

"Alright, back to the lovey couple, tell me what's your favorite thing about each other?" Jason asked.

He was staring at me so I guess he wanted me to go first. What was my favorite thing about Lucy?...

"Her eyes" I blurted out.

Where did that come from? I said it subconsciously, (look at me now Happy using big words), but it was true right? Lucy did have a pair of big brown eyes, always sparkling as she stared at me. How she looked at me this morning with them, maybe that's why I said eyes. If those were my first my second would have to be her humor.

"And you Lucy?" Jason asked.

"His warm bloodedness" she responded.

I laughed inwardly. To think the first time we met she was shocked by my heat and now that was her favorite thing about me. Heat... hold on... last night I opened the window to my room. I didn't why to get any hotter so the cold air cooled me down but what about Lucy? She doesn't have a higher body temperature like me, for her it must have been freezing. Which is why I found her next to me this morning! Natsu your, I'm a genius! She was cold so she decided to lay next to me for warmth.

"Aw, this is good. So Natsu this question is directed at you, how'd you propose?" Jason asked.

Damn. Natsu you can do this. You just figured out the mystery behind this morning, there's nothing you can't do now.

"We'll you see um Jason right after the ball I was thinking to myself I had to find her so I went by the mansion again. Turns out no one was living there and that they actually rented the place out for her birthday. I still searched though and found a glass slipper. I knew it was her's so I traveled the the kingdom searching for her. When I finally found her I was just about to place the slipper on her feet when her evil step-mother tripped me and I...I... I-" I stopped.

Why was everyone looking at me like that? Unless! Did they all read Cinderella too!

"My gift was a diamond engagement ring and I said yes, end of story" Lucy said.

"Oh, you got me good Natsu, had me thinking that you two's story was like a Fairy Tale" Jason laughed.

Jii-chan was scowling at me. His face read, 'I know you can't be that much of an idiot'. Hey I'm getting better at reading his expressions.

"So next up, any past lovers? Boyfriends or girlfriends?" Jason asked.

"No" Lucy answered.

I wasn't that surprised after meeting her Father. He really did seem like the stern type. What about me? Lisanna wasn't a lover or a girlfriend right? Just a friend who was a girl that I happened to like.

"No" I answered next.

Jason scribbled in his notebook then looked up.

"We'll that's basically all the main questions. I'm running out of time here so I'll just make the rest up, let's have your photo's taken now" Jason said.

OH MY GOD! HOW MUCH LONGER WAS THIS GOING TO BE! YOUR SLAYING ME HERE! Which was ironic because I was the Dragon Slayer and yet he was indeed slaying me?... where did that come from?

"Natsu you first" Jason said getting his camera ready.

I stood up and walked to wear her pointed. So in pictures your normally suppose to smile right? Well right now I normally wanted to punch Jason and break his camera so I wouldn't have to be here. Maybe if I stared at Lucy I would get lucky and she might do something that causes me to laugh... let's try shall we?

Stare... she's staring back... she's glaring... now she looked away. I smiled, cute. I continued staring at her and barely noticed the time fly by.

"Alright your done, your turn now Lucy" Jason said.

Now it was my time to stare at Lucy while she got her picture taken... strange she didn't look to happy. She helped me smile so maybe I should help her, alright. I put two fingers in my mouth and stretched them open, funny face... Lucy still didn't look happy. Sure she was smiling but it wasn't reaching her eyes. I relaxed my face, was she really that miserable here?

"Now a couple picture!" Jason yelled.

Oh great couple picture. I walked over to Lucy and wrapped my arms around her waist. It was a couple picture so we might as well look like one. I put on my best smile and stared at the camera. I hope Jason would finish soon, my mouth was starting to hurt. Wow what was that? I felt Lucy's arm move up and drape around my neck. I turned towards her and stared.

Why was she looking at me like that? Why was her face suddenly getting closer? Why was our lips connecting? Why was I thinking up of questions when I should be focused on kissing her. We were kissing, WE WERE KISSING! This wasn't part of the deal, Jii-chan didn't tell me about kisses. Then again, it didn't feel bad. Lucy had her eyes closed so I guess that meant I should too. I closed them and focused on Lucy. Her lips were warm, maybe that was me? I found my arms moving, encircling around her waist.

We were doing it... we were kissing... what now? I'm pretty sure there's more to it then this. My mind was in a frenzy at the moment so I couldn't figure out what? I was also panicking inside so I couldn't let my instincts take over. So this is what girl's lips felt like, so soft.

I felt her move away from me so I opened my eyes. I really wished I hadn't. Now I really knew what I liked most about Lucy, her eyes. They were gorgeous, mesmerizing even and her smile... I've never seen anything like it. I was drawn to her, I couldn't look away. Lucy could though. I still stared at her though as she turned her head.

"...ran out of film..." Jason whispered.

"Are we done now Jason?" I asked.

Boy her eyes were brown. Like really, extremely brown. I like them. Did anyone else know about them? I hoped Jason didn't when he was taking pictures. This could be my secret.

"Yeah... I guess...thanks... be seeing ya'll" he said.

I really couldn't turn away, her eyes were that mesmerizing. I was being shoved suddenly though and that's what broke me from my trance.

"Don't let that kiss go to your head" she said walking away from me.

Whoa, that was scary. I really couldn't think straight. Thank God an enemy didn't come or else I would have been screwed. I noticed Lucy catch something before she exited the room.

"What was that?" I asked Jii-chan.

"One of her keys" he said.

I smirked. "So you finally decided to listen to me" I said.

"Actually I made a deal with her. If she obeyed during the interview then I would reward her with a key" he said.

"Oh"

"What happened this morning Natsu?" Jii-chan asked me.

"What?"

"This morning, what happened?"

"So now you want to know, what for?"

"Well yesterday she wanted to kill you but today she's kissing you. Somewhere between then and now you did something to make her love you, or at least like you enough to want and kiss you" he said.

Why was I getting the feeling he was about to lecture me.

"So the kissing was my fault? You were the one who bribed her with a key, maybe she kissed me for the key!" I yelled at him.

I did nothing wrong, I just stood there.

"I said to make her like you Natsu, not actually fall in love with you!" he yelled.

"What you did tell me to make her love me!"

"No I said make her think you love her!"

"It the same thing!"

"It isn't! And now we have a serious problem because all of this is fake! She can't really love you Natsu!"

"And why the hell not!"

"Because once this all blows over she's leaving! And I don't think she's ever going to come back once she learns what we tricked her into! Now not only is she going to leave angry but also heartbroken" Jii-chan yelled.

He was getting on my last nerves, everything was.

"I'm training" I said stomping towards the door.

"Natsu" Jii-chan said.

"What!" I yelled breathing out fire.

"... nothing" he said.

"Take the spell off of the bathroom, no way she can escape from there" I said before leaving.

Where the hell was Gray and Erza when you needed them?

* * *

I'm thinking maybe I trained a little to hard today. I mean, I missed lunch, missed dinner, I even missed snack time. My muscles were sore now and the only thing I wanted to do was rest. Erza really drove me full out today. I might even slip into a coma while I rest. What Jii-chan had said was really bugging me, no way she loved me. It was just a stupid kiss, nothing more. She only did it to get her keys. It makes me wonder though, what else would she do to get her keys.

When I entered my room I didn't expect to see Lucy sleeping, let alone in my bed. I was to tired to complain though, I shrugged off my shirt and laid down next to her. I pulled the blanket from under me and wrapped it around her. She'd need it more than me. Lucy Heartfilia. She was a strange one, a strange one indeed. I wonder what Happy would think of her... I wonder what Igneel would think of her. I'm pretty sure they'd both like her though, I know I did.

"Night Lucy" I said brushing her hair from her face.

I stared at her for a little while longer, I hand't known this girl for very long but I felt like I could trust her. Maybe she felt the same.

...

...

...

Alright an hours past and I'm still staring at her, I need to sleep before I turn into a bigger pervert.

"AHHH!" she yelled.

Lucy's head shot up as she looked around the room. To think I was about to turn around and go to sleep. If I would had listened to myself I would have missed this. Lucy laid back down with her eyes closed then turned her head and re-opened them. I think she was a little shock to see me staring at her.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Nightmare"

"Tell me"

"I stayed here" she said then turned around, so her back was facing me.

Her worst nightmare was her staying here? Lucy must have not gotten out much when she was younger, there were more scaring things then Fairy Tail... but then again we are pretty violent. I felt the need to hold Lucy so I did. Hopefully this would help keep her 'nightmares' away.

"You'll get used to it" I told her.

I expected Lucy to try and move away from me but she stood still, she actually leaned into it. I wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon, maybe it was because of all the unanswered questions I had in my head.

"So this morning when I woke up and found you next to me it was just because you were cold and needed my warmth right?" I asked her.

"Yes"

Alright so I got one question right.

"And during the photo shoot that kiss it was just to convince the reporter and Jii-chan to get one of your keys back?"

"Correct again"

Okay, two for two. Now her's the most important one.

"So you don't love me?"

...

"Also correct"

I sighed in relief. She almost had me there, why'd she pause? Jii-chan will be happy to hear she still doesn't love me. Uh oh. I hope she didn't hear that, Lucy was smart she might read into it. I need a cover.

"I love you"

That should work.

"I know" she said.

Mission accomplished. I don't know why but I suddenly felt very, very tired. I yawned and closed my eyes, pulling Lucy closer to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: I'm so excited about the sequel, only problem is that I don't know what to call it?... It's so frustrating! Saw the latest episode of Fairytail, was so angry when Cobra finally met Kinana and then they parted... that suck...**

**The reason I updated so soon was because I got far ahead in the chapters... that and I enjoy reading reviews that tell me their favorite lines in the story.**

**I often wonder to myself if this sentence is funny or not but thanks to you guys, it usually is.**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing, how you enjoy this chapter... review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 6

I own nothing.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

"Lucy?" I yawned.

I stretched in my bed looking towards the bathroom, the door was open and there was no one in there. I could hear her heartbeat though, she was still in the room. Under the bed maybe? Her scent was the strongest there.

"Oh gee I sure hope she isn't hiding under the bed since I'm about to body slam on it better yet maybe I'll try out my new fire move" I said leaning up.

There was no movement. So she wanted to play hard ball huh, did she really think I wouldn't do it? Didn't she know I was an idiot? I stood up on top of my bed and started jumping up and down.

"And a one, and a two, and a-"

"STOP!" Lucy yelled out.

I stopped jumping and laughed as Lucy started crawling out from under the bed.

"How'd you know?" she asked dusting herself off.

I started jumping up and down again pointing to my nose.

"Dragon nose, smelt you" I answered.

Lucy turned away and walked into the bathroom muttering, "stupid dragon smelling, damn that idiot."

I smiled, I think I should tell her about my dragon hearing another day.

It's been 3 days since Lucy's Heartfilia's been living with me and the number of times she's tried to escape is 3.

* * *

Day 5.

Lucy's tried escaping 6 times in the past two days. She made it outside once out of those times.

This was possible thanks to the fire she started in the kitchen. It was a cinch to put out, also delicious but I was so occupied in eating the fire away that Lucy broke out through a window. I caught her in the end though.

9 escapes total.

4 to the door.

1 outside.

4 inside.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Week 1

Her escapes have doubled. I can't even use the bathroom in peace without looking behind my back. I've asked Jii-chan to hire more guards so I could rest easier. With every escape I learn a little bit more about Lucy. Today I've learned her favorite color is blue. Even with all her constant escapes, I sort of enjoy them. It keeps me on edge, I never know what's happening until it happens. It's good training, and at the end I always get a good laugh seeing Lucy's face when her plan fails.

Lucy's a nice girl. I kind of like her. I also thought up of a nickname for her... Luce. Pretty simple right? I liked it.

17 escapes total.

6 to the door.

5 outside.

6 inside.

Hopefully the extra guards reduces the plans... then again I don't want any of them to harm her. In the end, I can't put my guard down for a second.

* * *

Day 10

Today things got out of hands, I couldn't believe the plan she came up with. Lucy was getting desperate. Today she summoned a giant crab and took Levy as a hostage. I knew she wouldn't harm Levy but I still had my doubts so I couldn't move. Luckily Erza changed into her Flight Armor and was fast enough to stop the giant crab. I was planning on cooking it for dinner but it disappeared. I didn't get angry with Lucy or yell. It was to be expected, she hated it here, she hated me. I've been trying to get on her nice side, didn't think it would be this hard.

22 escapes total.

9 to the door.

6 outside.

7 inside.

Her escapes outside have lessened, the guards have been helping. I learned today that Lucy loved reading in the library with Levy. I should have realized sooner since we spend half the day in there. Seems she won't be able to read with Levy again for a while though, do to the fact she tried to kill her. Lucy Heartfilia, always keeps me guessing.

* * *

Week 2

27 escapes total.

12 to the door.

6 outside.

9 inside.

Jii-chan finally decided to step in today. He was lecturing Lucy right now in our room. I wasn't making any progress at all. No matter how nice or how interested in her, Lucy still hated me. Jii-chan told me to only make her think I was in love with her. I didn't have to try to make her like me but I wanted too. I wanted Lucy to like me, as a friend. Who knows how long she's going to be here, I at least want her to have fun while she's stuck here. Maybe if I took her outside once she'll cool it on the escaping.

I knew if I was stuck in this mansion 24/7 I would have just burned it down. At least Lucy was trying to escape more gracefully. Damn, Jii-chan was really yelling at her in there. I didn't need dragon hearing to hear this argument. Suddenly the door to my room swung open, Jii-chan muttered a spell before he stalked down the hallway. I kicked myself off the wall I was leaning against and walked in our room, closing the door after. Lucy was crawling into our bed.

"Tired?" I asked.

She didn't answer but I saw her nod under the covers. I took a quick shower before I joined her. I've gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Lucy, it was actually nice... holding someone while you slept. Igneel taught me that dragons are very possessive, by the way I always hold Lucy at night I know he was telling the truth. Of course I didn't think of Lucy as my mate, or as mine; only as my fake wife. It was okay for me to be fake possessive with my fake wife in our real bed because of our fake marriage right? Right Natsu.

As I laid down in bed I thought about the past two weeks Lucy's been here. Not once has she said she liked the place, or anything about it. Not once had she said she liked me. Did she like me? Was it just me who thought we had a special connection like cat and mouse, or human and dragon. Her being the human who would try and escape with my treasure, and me being the dragon trying to get my treasure back. As I wrapped my arms around Lucy I was in a really deep thought.

What did she think about me? About Fairytail? Did she hate it? Did she like it? Since I'm not getting any answers by myself I should just ask Lucy.

"You must really hate it here huh?" I asked her.

"I do" she answered.

Alright, I kind of already knew that. Next question.

"You must really hate me huh?"

"I do"

Alright, so I knew that too; it still hurt hearing it being said out loud though. Now let's see how much she hated me.

"You must wish I was dead"

She didn't answer; she was silent. I gulped. Did she really want me dead? Am I to sleep with one eye open now? What if she got her giant crab to cut me in my sleep? Would I wake up in time to defend myself? I started getting paranoid with the thoughts running in my mind.

"I don't" she said.

I sighed a big sigh of relief then chuckled a bit. Of course she didn't want me dead, I'm such an idiot asking her a question like that.

"Well it's a start" I told her.

"A start to what?" Lucy asked.

"Making you love me"

I had not meant to say that. Alright maybe I had but still. My mission wasn't to make her love me, it was to make her think I love her. Why do I keep forgetting that? Why did I want her to like me so much?

"Impossible"

"I don't think so, I'll melt through your ice shell and into your heart one day" I said.

That seemed to end our conversation. Lucy's breathing was at pace, so I assumed she went to sleep. What was with me? I wasn't falling for the girl, what was there to fall for? Lucy was normal, more boyish than girlish. She was also a pain in my ass sometimes with her constant escapes. Sure she had a great pair but it wasn't always about looks. I didn't fall for Lisanna because of her looks, but because of the inside. How she was always there for me, encouraging me, helping me, and occasionally protecting me from the wrath of Mira and Erza.

Lisanna was going to be my mate when I found my Father not Lucy.

But then again, why was I even considering Lucy as my mate?

Igneel always said when dragons mate they mate for life. I was okay with that, I could be together with Lisanna for a lifetime. He also told me that we couldn't pick our mates, that one day we would know. It felt like I was picking Lisanna as my mate at this moment.

Lucy moaned in her sleep. I lifted my arm that was around her up as she started to move around. She turned and was now facing me, her lips slightly opened. Slowly I placed my arm back over her waist.

I didn't feel anything towards Lucy. That wasn't true, let me rephrase that. I don't feel anything towards Lucy other than friendship. To me Lucy was just like every other member of Fairytail, a family. Even though I was thinking that, why couldn't I take my eyes off of her as she slept?

* * *

"Lucy, hurry up! I'm starving!" I called out from outside our room.

"Shut up Natsu" Lucy said walking out.

I closed my door and walked after her. It seems Lucy has finally gotten used to leaving here. I could tell by the way she was leading me to the dining room, not a single wrong turn.

"Morning everyone" I said as we entered.

"Morning, morning Lucy" they replied back.

Lucy just sat at her seat and started eating her breakfast. I sighed and sat down next to her, hopefully one day she would reply back. I noticed Levy was sitting next to her this morning, I'm glad she's finally forgiven her.

"Natsu, Lucy we'll be having a guest stay over here for a while" Jii-chan announced.

"Who?" I mumbled.

The food in my mouth made it hard for me to talk. I heard Lucy laughing next to me, I know I should have been happy to hear it but not while it's directed at me. I quickly swallowed my food and wiped my face off.

"He's from Phantom, his name is Gazille Redfox" Jii-chan said.

What. The. Hell. Wasn't Gazille suppose to be working at Phantom? Why was he coming here? No doubt Phantom's Master gave him a mission to mess with Lucy. Now I have to watch her even closer.

"And why will he be staying with us?" I asked.

"Why for you two's engagement party! SURPRISE!" he yelled.

Lucy started coughing next to me. I shook my head sideways at Jii-chan, why the hell would we have an engagement party? Oh that's right were engaged.

"Same terms as last time?" Lucy asked.

Same terms? Oh she was talking about her keys.

"I was hoping you would be happy with your engagement by now and wouldn't need persuasion" he said.

Apparently Jii-chan didn't know Lucy. No way was she going to try and be good unless there was something in it for her.

"Don't sweat it Gramps Luce and I are on better terms now" I said.

I smiled sideways at her, she stuck her tongue out at me in return.

"See usually she would have ran by now" I joked.

All our friends laughed.

"True maybe's she's gotten used to here" Cana said.

Maybe Lucy finally was... took her long enough.

"Master when will he be arriving?" Erza asked.

Jii-chan looked down into his mug.

"Well he was already suppose to be here by now" he said.

I sighed, a little warming would be better. At least one good thing comes from Gazille's visit. A party, and when Fairytail party, we PARTY!

"When's our party?" I asked a little too excited.

"4 days, we invited some of our customers, and business partners along with all our friends for your engagement. They were all very excited and happy for you" he answered.

I could care less about the business partners or our engagement. As long as our friends came this party would be wild. I was so wrapped up in the future I barely noticed Lucy had started coughing again. She was doing that a lot today, maybe she was sick. She didn't stop and her face paled. What was wrong with her? I reached for her hand and took it. Lucy looked up at me in reaction to my touch.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I need some air" she said leaving the dining room.

I guess breakfast was over for her. I quickly stood up and walked after her. Lucy was standing in front of the entrance doors. Why? Normally she would have left by now... was she waiting for permission? Was Lucy finally learning? Wait a minute, she was sick a while ago, now was no time to be happy about her improvement. I walked passed her and held the door wide opened. She said she needed air, so I was going to give her it.

"Come on, I wanna show you something" I told her.

Lucy stared at me before nodding slowly. She walked out as I shut the door then stood beside her.

"This way" I said walking to the forest that surrounded our guild.

It dawned on me a few seconds ago that Lucy hadn't really had a full tour of Magnolia, only our mansion. Well she was going to be staying here for a while, why not show her? Magnolia had tons to offer with all the shops and foods, and foods... hold on didn't Lucy like books? I could take her to one of those book stores. OH! I think the Rainbow Sakura's are in bloom, that is a must for our tour. I was getting so excited I barely noticed our surroundings.

Things were going to get harder from here on out. I would have to carry Lucy after this. I stopped walking and turned back to face her. Lucy kept walking, right pass me, and straight into a tree. I bit my tongue, Lucy really is clumsy. I don't think she would appreciate it if I laughed in her face about it though.

"... So um the rest off the way is kinda difficult to go so I'm going to have to carry you" I said.

Lucy looked around me. She must be having her doubts.

"Trust me you wanted to go out didn't you?" I asked.

That seemed to convince her enough to agree.

"Yes"

"Good now come on" I told her.

I bent down so Lucy could climb on my back. I almost fell over when I felt her weight on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I stood up, made sure I would keep my balance, before advancing forward.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked.

Yes but if I were to complain about it then I'm sure you would scream and with your mouth right next to me ear, that wouldn't end well for me.

"Nah light as a feather" I laughed.

"Maybe not as a feather but still" I added walking up to a tree.

I took a deep breath through my nose before I bent down and sprung up. I jumped from branch to branch, higher each time until I was sure we were above the gate.

"Man I wish Happy was here" I mumbled.

This was going to be a long, suspenseful jump. Once false move and we both could be falling to our dooms. Now if Happy was here, he could have just flown us over but he wasn't. I had to do it myself this time.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing just hold on tight alright" I told her.

And pray to God that I don't trip. Lucy's gripped tightened around me and I smiled lightly. No way was I going to let her fall.

"Are you allowed to be taking me out?" she asked.

My small smile turned into a wide grin. Now she asks me.

"No but this will be just between us" I said before jumping.

Our landing was perfect. I couldn't believe I doubted myself.

"You can let go now" I said to her.

I helped Lucy stand on her own two feet before jumping down the gate. I landed on the outside, man it's been way too long. I looked back up and saw Lucy looking down at me. I smiled and waved at her.

"Okay Luce your turn" I yelled.

"Actually I think I want to go back inside now" she yelled back.

"I can't believe you just said that didn't you try to jump over this wall before"

"I didn't make it on top the wall, I made it beside it!"

"Jump down I'll catch you!"

Our argument was getting us nowhere. We were wasting precious sunlight right now.

"Promise?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Promise"

Lucy disappeared from my sight, don't tell me she-

"Ahhhhh!"

Nope she didn't turn back, she was falling... fast... a little too fast... My eyes widened, for me this drop was nothing but for Lucy it might actually injure her if she was to land falling from that speed. I jumped up and tried to catch her half way. Once I caught her though I started falling down with her, in the end she landed on top of me.

"I misjudged the distance" I moaned.

Lucy climbed off of me and offered me a hand up. I gladly took it.

"That was scary" she said.

"Now did you really think I would let my wife fall to her death?"

"No but quick question Natsu, how are we going to get back in"

... thinking... thinking... thinking...

Answer not found.

DAMN IT BRAIN! WORK! WORK!

Answer still not found...

How were we going to get back? We couldn't jump over the wall now could we?

"How are we going to get in?" I wondered.

"We could always run off together?" Lucy said.

I looked up to her. Run off? She wants to run off with me?

"I though you didn't like me"

"I like you enough to run away together with you"

That was a disaster waiting to happen. Jii-chan would flip if we ran, he would flip if he realized where we were right now.

"He would find us you know" I told her.

"I'm sure we can out maneuver Gramps and his team" she said.

I smiled at her determination. Yup, she definitely belonged in my group.

"Let's go Luce" I said grabbing her hand.

"What! Were really running?"

"No were going on our adventure"

"And what about getting back in?"

"We'll go through the front gate, don't worry I'll take the blame" I said.

What's the worst Jii-chan could do to me?

...

Actually let's not think about that.

* * *

"I didn't take it you've had a tour of Magnolia?" I asked as we walked through the streets.

"Only in the carriage I came in here" she said.

I shook my head side to side. I knew it.

"Well that won't do, you missed all the people! Come on I'll show you everything!" I yelled pulling her into the first store.

It must have been my lucky day because it was a bakery. I'm glad I haven't been wasting my money of fire today or else Lucy and I would have been in trouble.

"First stop, Bakery. Go on get whatever you like" I told Lucy.

She looked around the shop. I noticed she had her eye on a flower cupcake.

"You want?" I asked walking up to her.

She nodded shyly. With a grin I ordered 6 of them. I had a brief chat with the owner and introduced him to my 'fiance'. We got the cupcakes for free after that. This is why I loved Magnolia, people here were so nice and they gave out free food. I ate my 5 cupcakes in one bite while Lucy took a full minute to eat hers... not like we were having an eating contest though... if we were though I would have won.

... I did win.

The deeper we went in Magnolia, the more people who knew me. Lucy acted pretty calmly as I introduced her as my future wife to the townsfolk. Maybe it was because of the cupcake I bought her... anyway people gave us more food. Lucy refused but me, I accepted it all, and ate it all too. Magnolia sure did have good grub. Now where to first?

Hmm, we were still in the shopping district, why not look around here for a while? I showed Lucy the locals shops, of course being a girl she stopped at a clothing one first. Right across from the clothing shop though was a ring shop. Jii-chan did tell me we had to sell the marriage out as a real one. What kind of real marriage wouldn't involve rings? Maybe Jii-chan would forgive me for all the times I let Lucy get away if I bought her one.

I stared back at Lucy, she would be fine. I memorized her sent by now if she were to escape I could easily find her. I studied the outside of the ring shop first before walking in. I've never been in one of these places before, I wonder how this ring shop worked.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" A girl came walking up to me.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Well this is my first time in a place like this. I'm here to buy a ring... for my fiance" I told her.

She smiled warmly at me.

"An engagement ring how sweet, your so young though" she said.

I nodded. "Well I just really love her" I said.

Lies, so many lies. The lady seemed to buy it though.

"I understand completely, this way" she said.

I followed her to the back of the shop. She walked behind the counter and pointed to the glass.

"These are all engagement rings we have, what kind would you like?" she asked.

Kind? There was more than one? I looked town at the rings, wow there was a lot of them.

"Uh..." I muttered.

"Wow this really is your first time, let's start simple. The wedding band comes in two colors, silver or gold unless you request a color but that would take days to make. Let's stick to these, which would you like?" she asked.

This lady was really helpful. Hmm let's see Lucy's hair was gold, well blonde, so I guess I could go with that.

"Gold" I said.

She nodded and took a step towards the left.

"These are our gold bands, now which color would you like?" she asked.

Amazing, she just eliminated half the rings just like that. Color now... well Lucy's favorite color was blue but all the blue sparkling rocks reminded me of Gray. Blue was definitely out of the question.

"If I may ask, what's her favorite thing about you?" she asked.

I looked up at her and smiled. "My warmth" I said.

She nodded then went into the container and pulled out a ring.

"How about this?" she asked.

It was gold and had a big sparkly red rock on it.

"Hmmm" I hummed.

Would that suit Lucy? Red wasn't really her color... Why was I thinking so much into this? It was just a ring, a fake ring at that. Why am I about to buy a real engagement ring? I should be buying a simple cheap one. What was I thinking?!

"You know what, I'm actually not... quite... sur-" my voice stopped short as I laid eyes on it.

Gold band... pink rock in the middle. Hold on, that wasn't pink... it was salmon.

It was fate. What are the chances of there being a rock the same color as my hair?

"That one" I said pointing to it.

The lady nodded and took it out it's case. I was still amazed by it's color, I'd completely forgotten it was for Lucy.

"What size sir?" she asked.

"My si- um wait..." I said.

I grabbed the girls hand... Lucy's finger was about the same size.

"Your's will be fine" I said.

The lady laughed and wrapped up the ring. I paid her and hid the ring in my pocket before I walked back to Lucy's store. There was one problem... I didn't see her in it.

"There you are" she said behind me.

I turned around and smiled. She didn't run away.

"Sorry got a little lost, where to next?" I asked.

"I don't know, you are the tour guide aren't you?"

I laughed. "That I am, come on" I said grabbing her hand.

I wonder when I should give her the ring. Not today. Today we were on our tour of the town. Today was our day.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy it. I've been watching a new anime, Air Gear! It's so funny! It's neck and neck with Beelzebub. I'm almost done with it and so far, it's hilarious... really. I love Agito! **

**Anyway enough talking, please enjoy this chapter!**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 7

A Fanfiction thought up by BlackLynx17

I own nothing.

Oh. My. God. I didn't think it was possible to be this bored at one place. After we finished the shopping district, I took Lucy to see the arts; she enjoyed it but not as much as the library. We've been in here for 100 hours now. I looked back at the clock... alright so maybe one and a half. Either way it's been a long time and Lucy hasn't even noticed. She's just been sitting in that same spot reading that damn book. I regret taking her here now. It wouldn't be a problem if I was asleep but these damn chairs were to uncomfortable. The only nap I took was when I leaned against Lucy's shoulder, and that only lasted 30 minutes!

I was wide awake now and there was no way I was staying here. There was only one think left to do. I leaned up stretching out my cramped bones and took the book from Lucy's hands.

"Hey!" she yelled out.

I held my finger to my lips. "Shhh, people are reading" I joked as I walked towards the front of the store.

"Natsu this isn't funny" she said.

Really? It isn't? Because I seem to be grinning at the moment. Lucy continued to nag me as I bought the book. She only stopped when I held up the bag for her.

"Here you can read it to me when we get back" I said.

Lucy's face brightened as she reached out and took the bag.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. I don't know why I kept wanting to hold it, I just did.

"Your welcome, come on I want to show you something" I said.

A quick little detour before we make our way to the grand finale. I walked Lucy outside of the livelier parts of Magnolia and into the real forests. Not like the one I had at my mansion, these were much bigger, and taller and I'm pretty sure if you got lost in it you wouldn't be able to find your way out. Lucky for Lucy though, she had me to find her if that happened. At the end of the forest was a little run downed, beaten up cabin. My first home away from home.

"Home sweet home" I sighed.

"You didn't always live with Gramps after Igneel left?" Lucy asked.

"Well I did, but I'd often escape from lessons and sleep out here. I think he knew about it but can't be certain since he never came to get me" I told her.

Man how this house saved me from some pretty harsh training. I missed living here actually.

"And over there is the lake, I used to fish out there, still do actually. They have the best catches" I said.

"So you'd fish for food?"

"Yup only not for me, for Happy"

"Happy?"

"My cat"

Lucy was silent for a minute. Have I not told her about Happy yet?

"You own a cat?" she asked.

Apparently not.

"Yup he's visiting his girlfriend though so he's not here at the moment other wise you two would have met already" I explained.

Lucy nodded her head. That was the end of our conversation about Happy. We walked back together towards town. Where to next? I was getting a little hungry again, maybe a quick bite to eat before the blossoms... I know! We can go to the old guild!... would that be save though? We pretty much destroyed that place... Oh well it would be a nice learning experience.

"Hey Lucy I got th-... How'd you get over there?" I called out.

Was I that deep in thought that I made the wrong turn? Lucy and I were standing on opposite sides of the river. She shrugged and waved her hand at me.

"Stay there" I said and ran up ahead to cross the bridge. Once we were on equal sides I told her our next destination.

"Fairy Tail? Weren't we just there?" she asked.

"Well technically yes but this was wear the old guild used to be, before we became all rich and junk" I told her walking up the steps.

"Wow... it looks like trash" she said.

I laughed. "It does, doesn't it" I said looking the old guild over. No matter how bad it looked, it was still our old home and I still loved seeing it.

"So Fairy Tail wasn't always a corporation but a guild first?" she asked.

"Yeah the previous Master's wanted to help others, use our magic to help the unfortunate so they created Fairy Tail"

"Is it still a guild today?"

"Yup! Haven't you wondered why there's so many people there? There all guild members. Some live with us and others decide to go live on there own but they always visit. I mean we still help others with our business now but some members still like to go out and help other's personally"

"I didn't know Fairy Tail was such an amazing place" she said.

I smirked.

"Yeah it really is. Told you it would grow on you" I said.

This was a good visit, I know learned that Lucy actually likes Fairy Tail! We were making huge progress today.

"Come on there's only one last stop" I told her... well maybe two.

I left Lucy for a quick second to get us some food. She waited for me patiently though, reading her book under the sun. I smiled... so maybe Lucy wasn't a 6, maybe she was a 7.

As we walked side by side I couldn't help but notice her. Lucy was the average height, thank goodness I was still taller than her though, and she was attractive. I could tell by the way boys kept stopping to stare at her. They'd usually notice me next to her though and keep there distance. I was a legend around town, almost as bad as Gildarts. Now there was a real home wrecker.

"Hey Natsu what's that?" Lucy asked me.

She wasn't pointing anywhere so I thought she meant the ringing noise.

"That's the church bell ringing"

I pointed at the large building in the middle of the town. It was kind of like the center of Magnolia so to speak.

"That's where our weddings going to be held at" I said.

Or well, that's what Jii-chan told me our fake wedding was going to be at.

"Come on where were you taking me?" she asked.

"Oh right here come on" I grinned.

This was so exciting! I wonder how she would react when she saw the rainbow sakura's... hold on. Where are the rainbow sakura's? I looked around the park where they usually would be blooming but nothing. I saw no rainbows at all, not even one's in the sky.

"Hmm I was so sure they were in bloom by now" I mumbling walking up to one of the trees.

"It's still a pretty sight" Lucy said walking up next to me, admiring the buds on it.

"True but I wanted to show you the rainbow sakura"

"Rainbow sakura?"

"Yah only in Magnolia is there a sakura tree that has rainbow petals, we always had a picnic near it" he said.

"Wow"

Damn I probably shouldn't have told her about the rainbow sakura if they weren't in bloom. Now she'd probably was disappointed.

"I promise to take you one day" I said.

One day, we'll go together.

"It's a promise!" she answered immediately.

I laughed. "Until then, how about a picnic" I said holding up the lunch bag.

Even if the flower's weren't in bloom, we still had a nice picnic under the tree. Lucy and I talked about things, randoms things, things I would never really consider myself talking about. I mean it was all fighting, fighting, fighting with me. I never took the chance to notice anything or discuss anything else unless it had to do with Igneel and dragons. Lucy was teaching me all new sorts of things.

Happy was in for a surprise when he get's back.

"So Natsu why did you take me out? Not that I didn't want to, but aren't I suppose to be locked up in the tower or something" she said.

I smiled. Locked up in a tower, I guess that made me the dragon that guarded her. And I guess that would make Lucy the princess... sounded about right. She certainly fitted the role.

"You seemed like you needed some fresh air. Hey can I asked you something?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"At breakfast why'd you act that way? Why were you so desperate to leave? I mean if it was about the engagement party I would have understood but you acted differently then you would have when Jii-chan brings up our marriage"

"It's was about the party but not it specifically. It was about who he was inviting"

Go on.

"Who was he inviting?"

Who didn't Lucy like that was coming to our party? Did she even know any of our friends?

"Business partners, like Kozern Corp. my Father"

My eyes narrowed trying to grasp what she was telling me.

"You don't want him to attend?"

"No... I panicked and just needed to get some air which you allowed me to.. thanks I guess" she said.

Lucy panicked? Was she really that stressed out about her Father attending? Did she really not want him to go? I don't want Lucy to feel sad at Fairy Tail, I want her to be happy. This was going to be her first Fairy Tail party and I was going to make sure it was a good one.

"... I could talk to Jii-chan and tell him not to invite him, I don't think he would like our kind of party anyway" I told her.

"Thanks Natsu your too much" she said.

Lucy started leaning into my shoulder. I watched her out the corner of my eyes and saw her eyes drift slowly down. I guess she was tired after our big adventure. I finished my lunch then decided it was time for us to head back. Let's see Lucy was asleep though and I didn't want to wake her. That only left one option, carrying her.

I picked her up carefully, gently and carried her on my back. Her arms reacted to the sudden movement and she wrapped them around my neck. I grabbed her legs, and her bag and started walking back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"So what's it going to take to keep this between us?" I asked.

Nab stared at me with a big smile on his face. I sighed.

"How much?" I asked.

"$300" he said.

"You know that's wrong" I told him.

"Take it our leave it Natsu" Nab smiled crookedly.

"Alright but I'm warning you, next house party I'm coming after you" I said.

He laughed and opened the gate for me.

"If he asks, we were out fishing" I said.

"Will do, don't forget to pay up later too" he said.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled walking towards the mansion.

About half way there Lucy decided to wake up. Thank goodness too, I felt like my arms were about to fall off.

"Hold on" I told her.

I wouldn't want to accidentally drop her or anything... even though that would be pretty funny.

"You dozed off and it was getting late so I had to carry you back" I said.

Well I didn't have to carry you, I just didn't want to wake you so I decided to carry you.

"Thanks" I said, her arms hugging me tighter.

Well that was unexpected, then again a lot of things Lucy did today was unexpected.

"How'd you get in?" she asked.

"Had to bribe the guard not to tell Jii-chan hopefully he keeps his word. If he asks say we were fishing in the lake behind the house"

"You have a lake?"

"Happy loves his fish"

Our conversations went silent after that. I'm guessing because we were almost at the mansion. Strange how Lucy hated me in the mansion, but outside it we actually acted like friends. Maybe it was the mansion... maybe it's cursed or better yet maybe it's getting back at me for all the times I've destroyed it.

Either way I placed Lucy on her feet so I could open the door for us. When we entered though, no one was around. Was it lunch or something?

"WERE BACK!" I yelled.

No answer. That could only mean one thing... Gazille was home.

"Hmm the guest must have arrived. Come on they must be entertaining him in the training room" I told Lucy walking upstairs.

Lucy followed me quietly. I never got it how girls could be so sneaky. I mean I could never hear when Erza was sneaking up on me unless she was wearing her heavy armor. Same with Happy but then again he could fly.

"Why would they be entertaining him in the training room?" Lucy asked.

Oh I forgot she was there. See what I meant by sneaky? I slowed down my pace so I would be walking next to her.

"Phantom likes there employees in fighting shape, they also used to be a guild. I've fought Gazille before on a mission, watch out he bites. A warning about our guest, Gazille's a Dragon Slayer too only he's an iron one so don't be surprised it he starts to eat metal"

I couldn't believe what I saw when we made it too the training room. It looked more wrecked then when Gray and I were fighting. It was so... so... so unfair. I knew Gazille was strong but now he looked even stronger. No fair! I want to fight him!

"Ah Natsu, Lucy glad you two are back" Jii-chan said walking towards us.

"Natsu your late our guest has already arrived what were you two possibly doing?" he asked when he was in front of us.

I had a feeling he only walked over so he could hit me if I answered wrongly.

"Sorry Jii-chan we went fishing out back" I said.

Jii-chan's eyes narrowed as he looked at me up and down. I heard Lucy's shoes move around a little, didn't think anything of it though.

"Oh really you catch anything?" he asked.

"Nope they weren't biting today"

"But I see you caught a book"

Uh oh busted. How could I forget about the book, I was carrying all day? Well at least now I wouldn't have to pay Nab if Jii-chan didn't fall for it.

"Err...yes?"

Jii-chan turned around and waved over Gazille. I glared at him as he walked over. Gazille only smirked and looked away from me, towards Lucy. That stirred something deep inside of me.

"This is-"

"I know we've met already" I interrupted him.

Gazille's glare was matching my own now.

"I was talking to Lucy!" Jii-chan said hitting me.

See! What I tell you?! I was so distracted by Jii-chan I couldn't prevent what was about to happen, or what was happening at this very moment.

"Gazille Redfox" Gazille said kissing Lucy's hand.

It took everything I had to resist the urge to growl at him. Why was HE touching something that was MINE! Get a hold over yourself Natsu. Why was he touching something that was fake mine? Screw it, fake or real he should not be touching Lucy. He shouldn't even be in the same room as her.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said.

Why did she tell him her name? Not like he didn't already know it. And why was he still holding Lucy's hand. I grabbed his wrist and flung it to the side, standing between him and Lucy.

"Natsu Dragneel stay away from my wife"

Did you hear that? MY WIFE! Not yours, not Phantom's, not Jose's, mine!

"Calm down I was just introducing myself" Gazille said in his laid back tone.

That didn't calm me down at all, in face it made me want to fight him even more.

"And the kiss!" I asked.

"Just being friendly"

"A little too friendly"

"Whose hungry!" Lucy said interrupting our argument.

"Great idea Lucy dinner shall be severed in a couple of minutes" Jii-chan said eyeing me.

This face read, 'you need to cool it'. Good idea Jii-chan, why don't I take MY wife and leave?

"Come on Luce let's go freshen up" I said grabbing her waist.

Now everyone knew who she was wife, especially that Metal Face Gazille. We walked in silence to our bedroom. I had so much to tell her about Gazille but we had to get out of hearing distance first. As soon I shut the door I immediately told Lucy,

"Stay away from him"

"From Gazille?" she asked moving her head to the left.

"Yes stay away, far away" I said.

"Why? He's a guest isn't he? I was taught to entertain our guest"

Was she purposely trying to make me mad? Better yet was she trying to make me mad enough to fight Gazille? Either way she needed to know.

"Well we have other people to entertain him just... he's dangerous Lucy and I just don't want anything to happen to you alright just keep your distance from him, and if your forced into a situation with him keep your guard up" I warned her.

I looked at Lucy for a sign that she understood what I was saying. When she nodded I felt relieved... that and a strange need to use the bathroom.

"Okay now that you understand I kinda need to go so be right back" I said walking in the restroom.

This was so stressful. I needed to have a talk with Gazille later, a little one on one. After I finished my 'business' I washed my hands and went back to Lucy.

"Come on you ready?" I asked.

She nodded and walked towards the door. I opened it for us and we walked town to the dinning room together. I knew Gazille was already there but I couldn't help but look behind my back. When we arrived I was distracted by the food. If there was one thing I loved about having guest over, it was about the food. The chefs made their best dishes, like they've been holding out on us.

I sat down, with Lucy following behind me, and dug in completely forgetting about Gazille or wondering who was sitting next to him.

"So Gazille how long have you been with Phantom?" Lucy said.

How could I forget? That was the most important rule when it came to Gazille, how could I forget to warn her? I turned my head over to Lucy and was in for a much bigger shock. He was sitting right next to her. I blamed the food, damn the chefs for making it look so irresistible. I balled my hands into fist ready to protect Lucy if Gazille came after her.

"2 or 3 years tops" Gazille answered.

I heard my friends start to relax but I didn't let my guard down.

"Wow how's it been working for them?" she asked.

Would you please stop talking to him Lucy? What did I tell you, he might bite.

"Fun"

"That's nice" Lucy said continuing her meal.

Damn you Gazille. Stay away from Lucy.

* * *

"Never talk to Gazille while he's eating" I told her.

"Why?"

"Remember what I said he bites. He's the type that likes to eat in silence, usually when someone talks to him he knocks them out. You were lucky he didn't do anything to you"

"Could have warned me before hand" she told me.

I forgot...

"No one thought you would be bold enough to talk to him" I replied.

What? It was true. I heard Lucy sigh before she laid down on our bed.

"Understood oh great one" she said.

I smiled. Oh great one... I liked the sound of that. It would be better if she said oh great dragon though. Well Lucy's cheered me up, how could I cheer her up?... She enjoyed reading and I am getting pretty tired. If she read it to me I was sure to fall asleep, as soon as possible.

"Aren't you going to read?" I said throwing the book at her then jumping after.

I loved jumping onto my bed, partly because I knew it would always catch me. Lucy caught the book then leaned to the right as I jumped. I rolled over and turned on a lamp for her.

"Start from whenever" I said grabbing my pillow.

"You want me to read this to you?" she asked.

"Yes"

"But you won't know what's happening"

"I won't be paying attention, think of it as a bed time story" I said relaxing.

This... this was nice...

"Alright what page was I on..."

* * *

Some one was knocking at our door. The question was, why though? I cracked open my eyes and got up out of bed to yell at the person who woke me up so early. When I saw who it was though, the anger disappeared.

"Get dressed, we have a client emergency and you need to come with" he said.

Before I could ask why he answered,

"You may not like it but you're still my successor, now go get dressed"'

I nodded and closed the door in his face. I yawned, scratching my back before walking into the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I wandered back towards the bed to warn Lucy where I was going... warn her... I was leaving and Gazille was staying. How could I protect her if I wasn't here? How could Lucy defended herself? With her keys? She only had two!

There was no way I was going to leave Lucy defenseless. I exited our room quietly and wandered down the halls towards Jii-chan's study. It was simply to find Lucy's keys since her scent was all over them. I wanted to give her all of them but I don't think Jii-chan would like that very much. Instead I choose one to give her and headed back towards our room.

She was still sleeping when I got back, I guess that means I had to wake her.

"Lucy" I said shaking her.

He eyes fluttered open before meeting mine.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"Jii-chan has a meeting with a client he wants me to attend" I said.

She nodded.

"I'll be gone for a while so I won't be there to protect you. Go hang out with Erza or Levy"

She nodded again, her eyes were drooping close.

"Do you have a key that's strong enough to protect you?"

She half nodded before her eyes shot open. I didn't get it, was that a yes or a no?

"Well do you or don't you?" I asked again.

"Against Gazille no..." she said.

I knew it! And I was about to leave her.

"Here" I said throwing the key I stole to her.

She eyed it before grinning, I guess I picked a good one. Just in case though, I had a plan to get rid of Gazille if he came to close to my Lucy.

"Now you do, be careful Luce" I said hugging her.

I took a deep breath and exhaled over her. I may not be able to mark Lucy as mine, but I can still make it seem like she was. If my scent was all over her, Gazille should back off. I chuckled to myself, I sure am smart.

"See you soon" I said releasing her.

I walked over to the door and left it wide open before I left. If luck was on my side we should be finished meeting the clients in a hour and I could be home again.

Wait for me Lucy, I'll be back before you know it.

**BlackLynx17: OMG NO NATSU DON'T LEAVE HER!... Why am I acting like that if I already knows what happened? :D lol anyway hoped you liked, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: HELLO READERS!**

**Thank you everyone for my reviews, I loved them. In class I think of this stuff and I just wonder how we are able to imagine all of this up you know? Writers, don't you think it's weird how you just type your stories and it just happens? It all just works out? I find it strange how I'm able to do such a thing, it's amazing.**

**Anyway I've been stalling for way to long, please Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 8

A Fanfiction Thought Up By BlackLynx17

I Own Nothing

"NOOOO!WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" I yelled.

Erza and Jii-chan stared at each other then back at me.

"She's our driver Natsu, calm down" Jii-chan said.

"She's suppose to stay here and watch Lucy!"

"There's plenty of other people to do it" Jii-chan said waving his hand.

"But she's the strongest! Erza's suppose to be protecting her!" I yelled.

"From who?" Erza asked.

"Who else? Gazille of course!"

"Erza, let's go" Jii-chan said.

"Are you listening!? Erza back in the mansion" I ordered.

Erza didn't listen though, she sat at the front of the carriage while Jii-chan opened the door.

"No way I'm going now" I said walking back towards the mansion.

Suddenly I was gripped from behind by Jii-chan's giant hand and pulled into the carriage.

"NOOO!" I yelled trying to fight my way out.

It was too late though, the carriage started moving and I lost all my strength. I slumped down on the floor moaning, my only weakness getting the better of me.

"We'll be back before you know it Natsu" Jii-chan told me.

I only moaned. Just now did I realize I could have brought Lucy with me.

* * *

"The wheel broke" Erza said.

Motion... Motion... We've stopped... We're not moving anymore! I sat up... I wasn't feeling sick. I opened the door and jumped out the carriage.

"Whoo, Hoo!" I yelled punching my fist in the air.

I started looking around... that's strange there was only trees. Where was the client's house?

"I'll fly down to the nearest town and get another wheel" Erza said changing into her flight armor.

"What the hell? Why don't we just walk?" I asked Jii-chan.

"Just sit down and wait for Erza to return" he answered staying in the carriage.

"But! But! Lucy needs me! I need to go back" I complained.

"What makes you so sure Gazille's going to do something? He works for us remember!"

"But Gazille's shady! He could be a triple quadruple agent or something! You say what he did to Lucy!"

"Kiss her hand?"

"YES! She's my wife!" I yelled.

Oops. "I meant fake wif-"

"NATSU YOU IMBECILE SHE'S NOT YOU WIFE! HOW HARD IS IT? I ASKED YOU FOR ONE THING! JUST ONE SIMPLE THING! MAKE HER THINK YOU LOVE HER! NOT MAKE HER LOVE YOU OR YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HER! I JUST WANTED THINGS TO RUN SMOOTHLY BUT APPARENTLY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE WHEN YOUR INVOLVED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW HARD IS IT TO WATCH ONE GIRL NATSU! REALLY!" Jii-chan yelled, well continued to yell.

I laid under a tree and just watched him pretty much drowning out his voice. His face was turning red, and veins were popping out in numerous places... I wonder how Lucy's doing?

* * *

"We're there Natsu" Jii-chan said.

No more motion... No more motion... No motion. I leaned up from my seat, we weren't moving anymore.

"Hold it" he said as I reached for the door.

"I need to know Natsu, have you fallen for Lucy?" Jii-chan asked.

Have I Natsu? Well what do you think Natsu? Well I think not Natsu. Very well Natsu.

"No" I answered.

"Be serious"

"I'm trying! I don't think I like her Jii-chan, she's just always on my mind just like training. Lucy and training are neck and neck behind Igneel" I said.

Jii-chan stared at me.

"Isn't that a good thing? I'm taking my mission seriously" I told him.

"I just don't want the day to come where she's going to leave and you freak out that's all"

"I'm not going to 'freak out' and who says she'll leave? I want her to join Fairy Tail after this is over"

The look on Jii-chan's face told me that was never going to happen and I was just living in a dream world. I was becoming really good reading his expressions now a days. If Jii-chan every kicked me out, or if I ever ran away I should do a living reading expressions. I'm sure I'd be pretty good at it... then again I'd be pretty good at anything.

"So many problems with that one Natsu, we'll discuss it later let's go" he said.

Erza opened the door for us and Jii-chan climbed out first.

What was wrong with my request? If I make Lucy like me enough she'll stay here! Well I meant like Fairy Tail enough she'll stay here... yeah... Fairy Tail.

* * *

"... I'm leaving" I said walking towards the door.

"God dammit Natsu! For once in your life act your age! We are staying here till morning!"

"But Lucy-"

"But Lucy nothing! She will be fine there!"

"... FINE!" I said still heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jii-chan asked.

"To make a phone call!" I yelled back slamming the door close.

I didn't care if it wasn't my mansion, I'd slam as many door's as I'd like. Hell I'd burn the whole place down. Maybe I should, then we'll loose this person's business or whatever he does for Jii-chan and we'd be able to leave.

"Natsu" Angel called from behind me.

I shivered. Even though I said I wanted to leave because of Lucy's safety I had another reason. Angel, the daughter of our client... she would just not leave me alone.

"Hey Angel, do you happen to have a phone around here?" I asked.

She smirked. "Yes, as a matter of fact there's one in my room" she said.

... I knew it was a trap... but I needed to call Lucy and tell her the bad news.

"Lead the way" I said.

She smiled and grabbed my hand tugging me away. I had the urge to pull away but she was only doing it so I wouldn't get lost. What a smart girl Angel was.

"In here, it's right over there" she said opening the door to her room.

Blue. Everything in her room was blue. It made me feel homesick, Lucy's favorite color was blue. I spotted the phone, it was next to her blue bed on her blue dresser... did I mention the phone was blue too? I walked across her blue rug, which was blue, and towards the blue phone. On the phone I dialed Fairy Tail's number... on her blue keys.

_"Hello?"_ a male voice said.

"Hey, it's Natsu" I said.

_"Natsu! Gray!"_ Gray said.

"Listen Gray, I need to speak with Lucy"

_"I currently don't know her whereabouts"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEREABOUTS! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

_"She's someone around the mansion... I just don't know where?"_

"Fullbuster! Damn, turns out Jii-chan's making me spend the night here"

_"Really? Why don't you come back?"_

"Erza's guarding the carriage. Even if she wasn't you know I don't know how to make it move"

_"Why not take a train? Doesn't that town have any?"_

I heard his muffled laughs in the background.

"You are so dead when I get back Fullbuster. Do me a favor till then though, keep an eye on Lucy" I told him.

_"Sure, but why?"_

"I don't trust Gazille"

_"You know he's-"_

"Yeah I know just do it!"

_"Alright, alright... see you tomorrow then Dragneel"_

"Yeah, yeah" I said hanging up the blue phone.

I turned around and Angel was right there, standing behind me. Hasn't she ever heard of boundaries? Then again I haven't.

"Whose Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy? She's... she's..." words seemed to fail me.

I sat on Angel's blue bed thinking, where should I start?

"She's amazing first off and super funny. Lucy's blonde with a great body and her favorite color blue like you Angel. What else? She's a fighter, though I haven't been able to actually fight her yet... but I know she can fight. She can be really scary sometimes but she also has her nice side. She rarely shows it because of me but I think she only shows it because of me too, does that even make any sense?" I asked Angel.

Uh oh... Angel looked red. That's weird I thought her favorite color was blue?

"Is this 'Lucy' person your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nuh uh, she's my wife" I answered.

"GET OUT!" Angel yelled.

"Huh? I thought we were having a nice talk?"

"You could have told me you were married before I made a complete fool out of myself! Get out of my room Dragneel!" she yelled.

Dragneel? What happened to Natsu? And what was she even talking about? Oh well, I sat up from the blue bed and made my way to the blue door. What the? The back of the door was blue! When I opened it and looked at the other side it was red! Blue, red, blue, red, blue, red, blu-

"OUT!"

Sheesh, I was only playing. I left her blue room and closed the half blue half red door. Now what was I suppose to do?... Well I am a little hungry, to the kitchen!

* * *

"Natsu, Natsu wake up we're almost home" Jii-chan said.

I could hear him but I couldn't process what he was saying due to the fact that THE CARRIAGE WAS STILL IN MOTION!

"God you complain the whole time about wanting to go back and now that we're finally here you can't say one word of gratitude"

All I heard was the carriage running over bumps on the road. When was this ride going to end? Please God end my suffering, why didn't I have Jii-chan knock me out, why? Why? WHY! Oh hey it stopped.

"Watch your step" Erza said opening the door wide for us.

Jii-chan was out the carriage first. It took me a while to pull myself together before I was able to get out. Once I did I sat on the steps to Fairy Tail with my head between my legs.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked getting the bags.

"I don't want Lucy to see me in this state, I'm trying to feel better" I said.

I'm pretty sure I looked really pale, I took deep breaths in and out.

"I'm heading in already" Jii-chan said.

Erza opened the door for them and they walked in together. I waited just a few more minutes before standing up and walking in myself. I thought for a second that I was in a parallel universe... either that or dead. How else could I explain Lucy running up and greeting me with a hug? Tell me! I need to know!... no response. Oh well might as well enjoy it. I hugged Lucy back.

"Hello to you too. If I'm going to be welcomed home like this maybe I should leave more often" I laughed.

"Please don't" she whispered.

What the? Why was Lucy's voice so desperate when she said that? Why was she even hugging me in the first place? Unless... come on Natsu use your brain!

"Did something happen while I was gone?" I asked.

It's weird how I'm only smart when it comes to things with Lucy. Very strange. Suddenly I was being pushed away and glared at. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pl-ease don't flatter yourself, I didn't miss you at all" she said.

Jii-chan and Gray were laughing in the background but I could care less about that. Lucy was trying to change the subject, she was stalling me.

"Did something happen!" I repeated.

"Yes something did! I got locked out our room!" she yelled.

Oh so that was it. I smiled, well more liked grinned.

"So that's it?"

"That's it! I COULDN'T GET DRESSED! I HAD TO BORROW CLOTHES FROM LEVY!"

I laughed, no wonder those clothes looked so small on her. I grabbed Lucy's hand and led her upstairs.

"Come on I'll open the door now" I told her.

"So... what you do while I was gone?" I asked as we walked towards our room.

"Read with Levy" she answered.

"Ah" I said.

We reached the door and I opened it for the two of us. Lucy walked in like everything was normal but I was wary. Something was off, something was different. I sniffed around... why was I smelling Gazille?

"Was Gazille in here?" I asked.

Lucy paused, leaving our closet opened midway and turned to me.

"What do you mean was he in here?" she asked.

"I can smell him"

"Smell him? I can't smell anything?" she said sniffing around.

I resisted the urge to laugh. Of course you couldn't smell it, your only human!

"Dragons have a good sense of smell along with hearing" I told her.

"Really? Hearing?"

Why did her tone get so high all of a sudden? I answered Lucy's question by nodding.

"So if went into the bathroom right now and whispered something you could hear it?"

"Uh yeah" I said.

Didn't I just say that? Now who was acting like the dumb one? Certainly not me! Lucy walked away from the closet and into the bathroom.

"Can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes I can" I called out.

I grinned while Lucy came out of the bathroom laughing. Pretty soon I was laughing with her, who knew all it took for her to smile was my keen Dragon hearing? Let's see what else could make her smile?... maybe we could actually go fishing today?

"Lucy get dressed" I told her.

She nodded and walked into the closet.

"What do you have in mind for today?" she whispered.

"We're going fishing!" I said.

I heard the ruffle of clothing and the zipping of zippers before Lucy came out all neat with clothes that actually fit her.

"All set" she said.

"Good but first a quick stop to the kitchen, I'm starving" I said walking out the door.

"I swear pretty soon you're going to be fat" she mumbled.

I started laughing.

"Heard that"

* * *

"Alright so just do what I do" I said.

I held my hand back and then threw it forward, launching my rod into the lake. It sat there bobbing up and down until it became still and one with the water. I turned over to Lucy with a smile on my face. She was still trying to hook the worm on the hook.

"Just stab it through Luce" I told her.

"But I don't want to cause it any suffering" she said.

"Lucy... your about to drown it underwater then let fishes eat it and then kill the fish and eat it yourself. I'm pretty sure a little stab is nothing compared to what it's about to go through" I reasoned with her.

Lucy was stubborn though, she wouldn't listen. Instead she tied the worm into a knot.

"There" she said letting it dangle in front of her.

"Don't be sad when it comes undone in the water and fishes aren't biting" I said looking back at the lake.

"Alright so I just pull back and throw?" she asked.

"Yes, but be careful on how far back you go" I told her.

The last time I went fishing was with Erza, instead of a worm for bait she used a tree.

"Got it" Lucy said pulling the rod back.

She launched it forward and the hook landed in the water.

"Shoot, I'm bad at this"

"How? You got it in the water"

"It's not as far as yours"

"Don't sweat the small details, what really matter is how much fish we catch" I told her.

Then again, Happy wasn't hear so I didn't need to catch a lot of fish... I didn't even need to catch fish period. I twisted my rod into the ground so it would stay up then leaned back planning to take a nap.

"So we just sit here until the fish bite?" she asked.

"Yup"

...

...

...

"So... how was your trip?" Lucy asked.

How was my trip? The whole time I was spent worrying over you.

"Alright I guess" I answered.

"Hmm... so Gray told me you have a problem... with transportation" she said.

I could hear the giggles behind her words. Damn you Fullbuster, I still owe you from before.

"Just with trains... and carriages... and boats" I said.

"So basically all transportation?" she giggled.

"No! I can still run and walk without feeling sick!"

"Sure Natsu... I still think it's funny" she whispered.

"I heard that" I yelled sitting up.

She laughed again. "But still cute" she whispered again.

What was that? Cute? Did I hear that right? Am I doubting my Dragon hearing?

"Um Natsu your pole is moving" Lucy said pointing to the fishing rod.

"Alright so watch this" I said gripping the pole with my left hand.

I pulled it up and pulled my hand back, the fish came flying out towards up.

"That's one for me Luce" I said snickering.

She pouted.

"If it's a war you want Natsu, it's a war you'll get" she said gripping her pole tighter.

Who was talking about wars? I just wanted a fishing contest.

* * *

It's been an hour and I was still in the lead, 7 to 0, zip, nada. Lucy was sulking.

"Told you to stab the worm, now you just let it drown" I said casting out my newest bait.

"Shut up Dragneel" she mumbled.

I smirked.

...

Hold it, what was that?

"Lucy! Your line's moving!" I yelled.

"Shut up! Wait what?" she said.

"Your line! Your fishing pole! Grab it!" I yelled.

Lucy picked up her pole.

"W-what do I do?" she asked.

"Pull! Tug! Anything that'll make it come this way! Hurry or else the fish will leave"

She screamed as she tugged the pole towards us. I didn't mind this scream though, it sounded like a scream of joy. I was amused hearing it from her; and here I thought she wasn't having any fun.

"Natsu! What now? I'm pulling!" she yelled.

"Do you see a fish out of water yet? Keep going!" I yelled.

Lucy stood up from her spot and started walking backwards pulling her line.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled pulling the rod with all her strength.

The fish came flying out of the water. It started flipping around on the hook before running out of water to breathe and dying.

"You did it!" I yelled jumping up.

"I- I did it!" she yelled.

I smiled as I watched her dance with her fist.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fish but I caught you! I did it! I did it! The score may be 7 to 1 but I don't care! Natsu do you see it!" she asked holding it up to me.

My smiled widened as I nodded.

"This is the first time I've ever caught a fish, this is actually the first time I've done anything so fun! Thank you Natsu" she cheered.

Not even Igneel himself could prepare me for what was about to happen next. Lucy hugged me and placed her lips right on my cheek... a kiss is what I believed people called it. It only lasted for a few seconds though before Lucy pulled away and turned around, probably embarrassed. I would be too if I kissed my fake fiancee. Oh wait... I am embarrassed. I lifted my hand up and touch my cheek.

I wanted to say it was warm but I was a Fire Mage, I was always warm. Still it would be nice to think that Lucy made it warm.

"Ready to head back?" I asked.

Lucy nodded, her back still towards me. I packed up all the fishing gear and we started heading back towards the mansion.

* * *

"That fish was delicious, sorry Mr. Worm and Mr. Fish" Lucy said as we walked towards out room.

I laughed. "They're dead Luce, I don't think they can hear you... then again they're probably still in your stomach. Did you hear that fish and worm?! Lucy's sorry she ate you!" I said poking Lucy's stomach.

She giggled but still slapped my hand away. I laughed too until I caught the scent of something unpleasant. Something foul and metallic, a little rusty too. When we turned the corner I knew who it was, not that I didn't know by the scent but I saw him walking down towards us anyway. I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist as we walked down the halls. My eyes glared at him, a low growl emitting from my throat. 'Mine' it said in dragon language, 'back off'.

Gazille didn't notice, or maybe he pretended not to notice. He ignored us and walked right on by. Good, looks like he's gotten the message to stay the hell away from Lucy.

"Did you finish the book while I was gone?" I asked opening the door for us.

"Huh oh no forgot it inside"

"You can read it tonight if you want"

I knocked out as soon as she started reading it, not as fast when Jii-chan usually hits me though.

"Yeah I'll go do that just let me change real quick" she said walking into the closet.

She came out a few seconds later with a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I pulled off my own shirt and went to change my pants. I never understood why she changed in the bathroom, I'd already seen her naked before. I have the bumps to prove them! Wait do I still have the bumps? I looked down over my chest, they hit me here, and here, and one on my head. I ran my fingers across my chest while my other hand went to my head.

"Are you touching yourself?" Lucy asked.

My hands dropped to my side immediatly.

"No!Whatareyoutalkingabout?Wereyou?Heyit'sgettinglate,offtobed" I said rushing through my words.

I jumped on her bed and went under the covers. Lucy sat down a few minutes later.

"What page where we on?" she asked.

I was on the sleep page.

"Um... 3?"

Lucy giggled lightly before she went on to reading out loud. There was something special about her voice, I couldn't put my finger on it. Let's see... in that one book Lucy read in our library one day it said 'Music soothed the awesome fire dragon' or something along those lines. For me, Lucy's voice was the music and it soothed me right to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: This chapter is pretty long so your welcome. I just got two new great ideas for my next Fairy Tail fanfiction. I'm still working on the sequel to SPC so no worries, OH! I finally came up with a name, Never Ending Fairytail... I like it. Anyways here's the chapter most you have been looking forward too. Thanks for reading, please review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 9

"NATSU HOW CAN YOU BE SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WE ARE LATE!"

What the hell was that? I cracked open one of my eyes and looked around the room. Why was Lucy running around? My eye drifted to the clock that was sitting on the dresser, 1:25pm. Too early.

"NATSU WAKE UP!" Lucy yelled.

The covers were pulled off of me, not like I needed them anyway.

"NATSU!"

"What. Do. You. Want." I said.

I was tired and really cranky at the moment. Humans were usually smart enough to leave Dragons alone when they were cranky.

"Our engagement party is today and we woke up late!" she yelled.

My eyes widened at the word 'party'. That's right our party was today! My crankiness disappeared and was filled with excitement. I leaned up and yawned, scratching my lower back.

"I'ma take a shower, don't try escaping" I mumbled rubbing the sleepiness out my eyes.

"Alright you do that, I'll be here... picking an outfit" Lucy said.

I entered the bathroom and started up the warm water.

...

I wonder if Lucy would mind me singing?

* * *

"Don't sweat it, the party doesn't start till nightfall" I told Lucy.

Lucy didn't calm down though, she kept throwing outfits out the closet while I flipped through the pages of her book. It sure did have a lot of words in it. I wonder if I'd ever be smart enough to read a full book like this.

"Don't sweat it? Natsu I don't even have a gown to wear!" Lucy yelled.

"Gown what do you need a gown for? It's a party where whatever you want!"

"Whatever? So I could wear a shirt and some sweats?"

Now she was getting it.

"Hell you could wear your pj's no one's going to care, they'll all be drunk"

Lucy walked back out and started picking up all her clothes she threw. What was the point of throwing them out if she was going to put them back? She came out of the closet a few minutes later wearing clothes. She looked up at me, I just nodded at her. I didn't know what to say at times like these so nodding usually worked.

"Alright... please don't tell me your going in that?" Lucy asked.

I looked at her and grinned. "Dare me to?" I asked.

She blushed and shook her head. I was currently only in my boxers at the moment. I would have gotten dressed but my clean clothes were in the closet and Lucy was throwing things out the closet... you see my problem?

"I'm kidding, I'ma get dressed now" I said getting up.

"Okay, I'll go get some breakfast... well lunch" she said.

I opened the door for her before walking into the closet. Let's see Lucy was wearing blue so I might as well match her. I changed into my new outfit and wrapped my scarf back around my neck. Perfect.

Where was I now? That's right, food. Food, food, food, food, food. I walked out my room and towards the dining room. By the time I was walking down the stairs I heard Jii-chan's voice... he did not sound happy. Maybe I should go back up... then again... food! It was calling me.

"NATSU!" he yelled when entered.

I didn't care, the food was in sight now.

"How dare you! How dare you give her another key and without my permission!" he yelled.

So totally worth it, Mira really outdone herself today along with the other chefs. I couldn't wait for what they will serve during the party.

"Ugh your impossible! Consider that your reward Lucy" he said.

I heard Lucy gasped and sigh but I couldn't be so sure.

In case no one has noticed yet...

I love food.

* * *

"Lucy are you ready?The party's started already" I yelled.

She's been in there for hours! Well she was in the library for hours to kill time before the party but when it was time for the party to start she ran towards our room, dragging me along with her. What was she doing in there anyway?

"How can the ba- party start if were not there? It's our engagement" she responded.

Lucy did have a point... but I was hungry.

"There finished" she said.

She came out the bathroom and found me laying flat on the floor face down.

"Come on the party's started" she said.

I chuckled. "How can the party start if were no there? It's our engagement" I repeated picking myself up.

She smiled lightly at me, I liked her smile. I opened the door and we started heading towards the party room. I'm pretty sure it was called something else but party room fitted better for me since we always had our parties there. We started walking down the stairs but we stopped due to the sudden light being flashed at us. OH MY GOD! IT WAS AN ALIEN ABDUCTION!

"MAY I INTRODUCE THE BRIDE AND THE GROOM! NATSU AND LUCY!" Jii-chan yelled.

So maybe not alien abduction. Jii-chan could have warned me if he was going to introduce us, I was ready to flame up and kicked some alien butt!

"Let's get a drink" I said to Lucy pulling her down the stairs.

"Congrats you two!"

"Such a perfect couple"

"Congrats"

"Good Luck"

"Natsu, those people are talking to us... should we say somethings in return?" Lucy asked.

I snorted. "We don't know them, just smile and nod we're almost to the bar" I said.

Lucy listened and a few seconds later after making our way through the crowd, we were at the bar.

"What would the happy couple like?" Mira asked giggling.

"Water" Lucy said.

Water? Really? This was a PARTY and your going to drink water? I shook my head.

"The usual" I ordered.

Mira smiled as she walked away, I turned around and leaned my back against the bar looking over the party. Minor damage so far, the real fun has yet to begun.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Everyone seems to be having fun" she replied.

I smirked. Time to show Lucy the benefits of a Fairy Tail party.

"You ain't seen nothing yet watch this" I said turning to my side.

I tapped on Elfman's shoulder and gave him a right hook in the face. Mira came back with out drinks and I turned my attention away from him. That turned out to be a bad idea. It gave him the perfect chance to punch me back.

"Now that's how you punch like a man!" he yelled.

"So that's how you want to play?" I asked jumping him.

There's nothing like a Fairy Tail party.

* * *

"Wow, where'd Lucy go?" I slurred looking around the bar.

I swear, I swore, I swear she was right here... was she?

"Who Lucy?" Elfman slurred next to me.

"Who was Lucy? Maybe I've had one to may of these drinks... oh well MIRA! ORDER UP!" I said slamming my hand on the table.

A very unlooking Mira came and handing me another drink.

"Your looking less and less like yourself Mira every time I see you" I said before downing my drink.

The unlooking Mira laughed and unsounding Mira laugh and walked off.

"OYE! NATSU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I turned my attention away from my drink and looked up.

"FULLBUSTER!" I yelled.

Now I may have been intoxication, but I never forget when I owe someone a beat down.

* * *

Ugh...

Sounds, loud sounds.

Too much, can't hear.

Where was I? Who was that?

I strained my head to look up. Boobs.

"Oh hey gorgeous" I said pulling the girl towards me.

Now who had boobs again...

The girl was trying to squirm her way away from me. No don't go boobs. Wasn't she always trying to get away?

"Why is it that your always trying to leave me?" I asked.

"Natsu, your drunk I'm feeling kinda tipsy, let's go. Come on off to bed" she said.

I pulled boobs closer to me. She smelt nice, no something better than nice. Mate. Hunger. I felt hungry, I just ate though. What was this? I needed my mate. She faced me and I leaned closer to her, inhaling her sweet scent. Mate needs to be closer, I need mate to be closer. Mate looked scared, I smelled her fear. I stared into her eyes, hoping it would help.

"You know you have the most beautifulest eyes ever" I said.

Had I always loved my mate's eyes? Since when have I had mate?

"Okay now I know your drunk let go"

Why was mate saying such things? She choose me to be her mate too, she shouldn't want to leave me.

"Come here" I slurred.

I kissed my Mate. It was what I needed, what I desired. I needed to feel her, know she was here for me and me alone. My Mate, my love, Lisanna. Lisanna was my mate. Mate wasn't here though and yet mate was kissing me. I pulled mate closer to me. I felt her, she was here, I was here.

Mate tasted nice, cherries maybe. Uh oh, I didn't feel so good. Something was burning, and it burned. I pulled away from mate and started breathing again. Strange Mate wasn't trying to run away, good mate.

"N-na-na"

"Oh Lisanna" I said.

"Oh Na-"

I frowned. Say my name mate. Wait, where'd my mate go? I outstretched my hand.

"GO!... Don't, go!" I yelled.

It was too late, I couldn't see mate anymore.

"HEY DRAGNEEL! THERE YOU ARE LET'S CONTINUE!"

Not mate, idiot. I grinned, needed to smash rival.

Smash rival I did.

* * *

Best. Party. Ever.

How did I know?

Worst. Hangover. Ever.

I can't remember any of it. Nothing at all.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

I hear water. I need water. Move, Natsu, move.

"I didn't want this... I didn't any of this I didn't deserve any of this"

Lucy's taking a bath. Why so early in the morning? I stood making my way to the exit. I paused. What was she saying? I turned back and walked towards the bathroom door. What was this scent?

"Natsu"

She called my name. I should answer.

"Yes"

Splashing, lot's of splashing before she responded. Tears, the scent was tears. It became stronger.

"Nothing" she said.

Her voice, were was the usual confidence behind it?

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked.

My head was getting straighter, something was wrong, seriously wrong. I overcame my hangover and focused.

"It's nothing Natsu!"

The scents getting stronger again. My Lucy was crying, and she was crying alone. I reached for the doorknob, locked.

"Unlock the door! Let me in!" I yelled.

"I'm taking a bath"

A pause happened. I tried opening the door but it was still locked.

"Tell me what's wrong and don't you dare say nothing! I can smell your tears Lucy"

Why are you crying? Who made you cry? What's happening? This was one hell of a way to wake up to a hangover.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I growled, enough was enough. I gave her a chance, it's my turn now. I gripped the the doorknob and clawed my way into the side of the door. I gripped tightly and ripped it off, throwing the door behind me. Oh, she was talking a bath. I looked up at the ceiling but didn't forget my mission.

"Out! Get dressed we need to talk" I said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once! You stupid thick headed dragon! GET OUT!"

Something was wrong, those things she threw at me didn't nearly have as much strength as last time. I'm starting to worry now.

"Lucy out" I said softer.

She finally obeyed. I heard her stand but then I felt the ground shake. Her crying got louder, screw it I looked back down. Uh, uh, towel! That's right towel. I reached for the towel hanging on the bar and bent down to Lucy. I placed it gently downwards, hoping it would land on her, then turned back around. All of a sudden, she started gripping the back of my shirt.

"Natsu!" she cried.

It hurt.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to! it just happened and I wasn't aware please Natsu I'm sorry! I'm sorry"

She's crying. It hurts. Why?

"What happened!" I ordered.

"I didn't mean to but Gazille *hick* Gazille"

She paused. Something broke in me, releasing something big, something dangerous.

"What about Gazille!"

She paused again. Crying, hurt, broke, why?

"LUCY!"

"He found out! At first it was nothing, but when you were gone he found out about us! He knew I didn't love you so he offered me a way out! I refused! When you came back he gave me a note that said that time was running out. At the party we only had one drink together and... and... this morning... I woke up naked in his bed next to him" I said.

... what?

"I'm sorry Natsu please don't hate me! I don't remember any of it! Natsu!" I yelled.

He hurt her, he hurt her. My dragon instincts took over. I stood up; he's going to pay. I'm going to kill him.

"Natsu! Please don't leave Natsu! NATSU!"

Ignore her. Ignore everything. Only one thing in mind, Gazille. Find and destroy. Fight and get revenge. I sniffed around, where was that sick bastard?

How dare he make Lucy cry, how dare he make Lucy his! I clenched my fist tighter, it hurt but nothing compared to Lucy's pain. How was I feeling it? It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"MIRA! MORE METAL!"

Enemy found. Fire came burning out my elbow as I launched my fist towards Gazille's head. He turned at the last second but it was too late, my fist collided with his face and he went flying back. He broke through the wall and into the next room.

"NATSU!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"NATSU WHAT YOU DOING!"

I ignored the calls. He needed to pay, no one hurts my mate, no one! I followed after Gazille walking though the whole he made in the wall.

"That was a cheap shot Dr-" he didn't finished.

I sent another fire fist at him. He rolled around and it missed this time.

"Fine enough talking, let's go" he said changing his arm into a sword.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" I yelled coming at him.

He blocked it with his iron sword and sent me back flying. I landed in the kitchen. Fire, I needed more stength.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he yelled.

"You should have thought of that before you made her cry. Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared.

There was no escaping it. It surrounded him and everything behind him. Seems I've lit the house on fire yet again, oh well. I jumped forwards towards him and gave him a swift punch to his face. I kept coming, one after another, punching anything he wasn't guarding. It wasn't enough, she was still hurting, more! He needed to experience more pain, he needed to know.

"AHHHHHHH!" I roared increasing my punches.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL THAT IS ENOUGH!"

I was being pulled away. No, it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough until she stopped crying. I clawed my way out the grasps, it wasn't working so I bit it.

"Shit!"

It worked, I was released. Gazille stood back up growling as we circled each other. I growled back and launched myself at him. He dodged and slammed his elbow into my side. I felt the floor underneath me crack as I landed. It hurt, but she was hurting more. I grabbed his leg, keeping him in place.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I roared.

"ENOUGH!"

Someone grabbed my leg and pulled, Gazille fell over and my roar hit the ceiling.

"IN MY OFFICE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

It was Jii-chan that was yelling at me. It had always been him yelling and trying to stop the fight. I looked around at the damage we caused. The wall was scorched down and the ceiling was on fire. I couldn't see the damage to the kitchen or the other room. At least the ceiling was still holding... never mind. A big chunk just came crashing down behind Gazille.

Gazille, it was his fault. I launched myself at him again but something was still pulling me back.

"NOW NATSU!" Jii-chan yelled again.

I'll get you yet Gazille.

* * *

"NOW TELL ME WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!"

I clenched my hands on the chair's arms, my fingernails carving into them. If it wasn't' for the binds on my hands... and feet... and stomach I would have launched on Gazille by now. I could always breath fire on him.

"Natsu... talk" Jii-chan ordered.

"Ask him!" I yelled spitting fire at Gazille.

He swatted it away with the back of his hand.

"Honestly I don't know what was happening. Here I was eating breakfast and he just comes and punches me for no apparent reason" Gazille said.

"YOU RAPED HER!" I yelled.

The room went silent.

"Oh, I know what's happening now. Wow I didn't expect blonde to tell you" Gazille said.

I started squirming in my chair trying to reach for Gazille. The chair ended up falling over but it still worked out for me. I bit his leg as hard as I could.

"OW! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Gazille yelled.

I chuckled darkly to myself.

"ENOUGH! What is he talking about Gazille? You only came back so you could report to Phantom that Lucy's married and there's no way to get her" Jii-chan said.

"Funny story-'

"It's not a funny story! Rapist!" I yelled.

Gazilled kicked me.

"Funny story, I may have drugged the Salamander's wife and may have bring her to my room and undressed her and just maybe ripped her clothes to think she came willingly" he said.

"May have or did" Jii-chan asked.

"Did, I did drug her and bring her to my room and undressed and ripped her clothes" he said.

"You drugged her! YOU DRUGGED MY WIFE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled worming my way back to him.

Jii-chan enlarged his hands picked me back up so I was sitting normally again.

"Where was the plan in that?"Jii-chan asked.

Uh oh. He sounded angry. I smirked. Good now he might let me fight him.

"I didn't rape the girl! I just made it look like it, just an harmless joke"

"Harmless? HARMLESS! SHE CAME TO MY ROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT YOU! YOU! TRASH!" I yelled.

"Hey that's my insult" he said.

"WHO CARES!"

"ENOUGH! Natsu one more outburst and I will bind your lips together" Jii-chan said.

I bit my tongue.

"Now Gazille, one more time. Where was the plan in that?" Jii-chan asked.

"Master Jose told me to emotional scar Lucy so she wouldn't want to live here anymore, by PRETENDING to sleep with her I both listened to him and screwed him over. He won't want her now if I slept with her" Gazille explained.

"SO YOU DID SLEEP WITH HER!" I yelled.

"I DIDN'T! I only took off her clothes, and made it seem like it. The worst harm done was seeing her naked, nothing else"

"Is that so Gazille" Jii-chan said.

His hand enlarged again and punched him. I started laughing as he, along with his chair, flew back into the wall. Gazille growled and broke one of the legs on my chair. I fell back and hit my head on the floor. Gazille started laughing now.

"What was the point in that! Your part of my guild Gazille you don't act on your on! Why didn't you tell me about the plan when you first came matter a fact why did you do the plan in the first place!" Jii-chan yelled.

I was pretty much satisfied with the end result now. Gazille just got punched by the Master and was about to get lecture. I wasn't hurting as much anymore and I was gone long enough to assume Lucy had stopped crying. I had no more busy being here anymore.

"Can I go and check on my fake wife? You know tell her she wasn't RAPED by this screws for brains over there" I asked Jii-chan.

He nodded his head sideways... hold on I was laying sideways so he actually nodded a yes. I was released from the binds. I glared at Gazille before I left Jii-chan's office.

"Wait! Aren't you going to punish the Salamander also? Did you see the way he attacked me like that! He acted like she was his-" Gazille let the sentence die out.

"I'll deal with Natsu later, he has to go comfort his wife at the moment" Jii-chan said.

I walked out and closed the door. What was Gazille going to say? He acted like she was his- what? I acted like Lucy was my what? I knew the answer, I felt it. Igneel explained it to me... what was it though? I felt something now. Something was lying in the pit of my stomach now and I don't think it would be going away any time soon.

One problem at a time Natsu. First let's focus on Lucy and her non actually rape. Just stay positive and act happy and she should feel the same way.

"Luce" I called out when I walked in.

She didn't respond but I know she was in here due to the big lump on the bed. I walked over and sat next to it, placing my hand on her.

"Lucy? Why are you under the covers" I asked trying my best to use my regular voice.

It wasn't very hard. Seeing Lucy, well seeing a bump that I knew was Lucy, made my angry disappear. Now I knew there was a reason but one problem at a time Natsu.

"I don't want to disgust you with my face" she said.

I laughed. Really, I laughed. It was just silly to me. Maybe because I knew the truth...

"Come out from under the covers"

Lucy slowly pulled the covers away from her face so I could see it. I smiled, her eyes always relaxed me. Such a deep brown, they were really something. My eyes trailed over her, it paused on her neck. I lifted my hand and brushed against the redness there. She was hurt.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I couldn't rub the feeling of his lips off" she said.

Damn you Gazille, damaging Lucy like that. You said you only saw her naked not kiss her. I haven't even kissed her yet! Maybe I can try now. I leaned towards Lucy's neck and kissed her redness gently before I licked it, hoping it would disinfect Gazille's germs. I pulled back away and stared at her.

"Better?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

You just saw me do it, did she forget already? Should I do it again? Why did I just think that?

"Why are you here? With me? Now? Aren't you angry I cheated? You sure looked angry when you left me alone!" she said.

I smiled. Here was the good part.

"Oh that's right good news! You didn't sleep with Gazille!" I said.

"What?"

"You didn't sleep with Gazille! Gazille didn't sleep with you though!"

"Yes he did! I'm pretty sure since I woke up to him naked and stuff"

I glared at the wall. Me and Gazille were at a tie now in seeing her naked... hold up I kind of saw her naked before I left to kick his ass. I was one up in that.

"He did see you naked but that's all"

"How do you know!"

"I asked him, well more like beat the shit out of him"

"That's why you left me? To fight Gazille!"

Why was she getting angry? I thought she would have been relieved to hear that she wasn't raped.

"I knew you wouldn't have done that to me Lucy, your not that type of person, so I went to fight Gazille since I was pissed off at him making you cry and stuff and he confessed everything. First he drugged your drink-"

"HE DRUGGED ME!" she yelled.

She reacted just like how I did.

"Yeah to make you fall asleep then he brought you to his room and-"

"HE RAPED ME!"she yelled interrupting me again.

"NO! Listen! He laid you on the bed, took off your clothes then ripped them up to make it seem like you two slept together" he said.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"As a joke! He meant for it to be a joke!" I said.

Or that's at least what Gazille said. I couldn't tell her it was a mission from Phantom... but boy was I tempted to. I just wanted to come clean and tell her everything. I didn't like lying to her any longer, I didn't want to. It felt... wrong.

It felt wrong before but this time was different. It felt like really wrong, like my whole body was rejecting the idea of it.

"He thought tricking me into thinking we slept together was funny?" she asked.

"To him it was. I'm sorry Luce he did it because of me, he wanted to get hurt me by hurting you and he succeeded" I mumbled.

Lucy's hand ran over my cheek, I looked back at her because of the sudden movement.

"He did this?" she asked.

I think she was telling me I had a cut on my cheek. Now that I thought about it, my cheek was hurting now that she was touching it. I nodded a yes to her.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" I told her.

Now that you stopped touching it.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine, you should have seen Gazille when I was finished with him"

Boy was he beaten... good too. Lucy gave me a light laugh.

"Wait here" she said getting up.

What was she doing? Lucy came back a few seconds later with a first-aid's kit. Where'd she find that? Since when has that kit been in my bathroom? That was an insult! I am a Fire Dragon Slayer! I'm built tuff, I don't need no first aid.

"Oh don't worry Lucy I'm-"

"Sit and stay there" she ordered.

Something in her voice reminded me of Erza's. I sat up straight and didn't move.

"Can't have Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer hurt now can we?" she asked me toying with the things in the box.

"I'm a fast healer this is nothing" I mumbled.

"Still better safe then sorry"

All of a sudden she placed this wet fluffy thing on my cheek. It stung. I didn't flinch though, I just sat there and swallowed my pride. She was doing this for my sake, because she was worried for me. I felt warm.

"I've never had someone fight for me before" she said.

"That's good" I said.

She glared and started rubbing the wet thing harder against my cheek.

"You probably weren't hurt like this when you were younger, again I'm sorry" I added hoping it would save me from the stinging.

She stopped glaring and pulled the wet fluffy thing away. I sighed a breathe in relief.

"I was, just in a different way" she told me digging in her box again.

This time she pulled out a bandage. Could my pride be damaged any more? The minute Lucy leaves I'm going to rip this thing off. Lucy placed it on my cheek then leaned down and kissed it. OR, Or, or, keep it on for the rest of my life.

"Thank you" she said.

"Yah sure thank you too I guess for bandaging me up" I said scratching the back of my head.

I'm not sure what she was thanking me for, but I'm pretty sure it was something important since Lucy never thanked me. She stood up and walked away again. My eyes followed her as she went into the bathroom to put back the box. It felt right watching her being here... with me.

"So do you want to get some breakfast?" I asked her.

"No I'm fine go on though" she muttered.

"Don't worry about Gazille he should have left already"

That or still being lectured by Jii-chan.

"How many people now about the incident?"

"What?"

"How many people know that Gazille raped me!"

"He didn't rape you! And none, well maybe Jii-chan"

"Natsu I'm grateful that you got back at Gazille but come on! You can't expect me to believe that! Your just making it up so I can feel better!"

"Listen to me Gazille did not touch you"

I would kick his ass before he'll do it... again.

"I can't believe he would have drugged me and made it 'seem' like he slept with me just to get back at you!"

"Want me to prove it!" I yelled.

"Go ahead"

God. I was really hoping she would say no. Where was I going with this? Now I have to explain the process that Igneel taught me.

"No I don't actually" she said.

No backing down now, I already agreed to it.

"No you want to know" I said.

"Stay away!"

"When you woke up did you see um..."

Boy this was hard... not to mention embarressing.

"Did you see um... you know... blood on the sheets?" I asked.

"Um no?"

"And there's no pain between... oh god I mean... on your lower half of your body... there's no pain right?"

GOD KILL ME NOW! STRIKE ME DOWN!

"No there wasn't"

"And when I hugged you your scent was still the same. If you and Gazille would have done it your scents would have mixed" I said.

That was simple for me to say, I don't why I didn't just say that in the first place. I didn't know why I didn't realize that when she first clung onto me. Lucy smelled like Lucy and no one else... maybe a little like me... I liked that.

"But I took a shower"

"That wouldn't be enough to wipe his scent completely off you"

"So we didn't really do it?"

"No see I tried to tell you, but no you wouldn't believe me. You just kept talking and talking and-"

"Natsu can I asked you something though like a hypothetical question" she asked.

"A hypo what now"

Oh my god, was it time to learn a new word! Today's word is hypo... hypo... hypothetical! And the meaning is...

"It's like a what if question"

It means a pretend question!

"Uh okay"

"What if me and Gazille actually 'coupled' would you have still wanted me?"

... That was a scary question. It should have been a tough one but it wasn't. I was scared. I was scared only because my heart screamed out 'yes' before my brain could properly process it.

"Of course, nothing in the world can change that" I spoke from the heart.

I remembered. I remembered the word Gazille was going to say, I remembered the word Igneel taught me. It explained why I felt connected to Lucy, why I was happy with her here, why I turned psycho when I learned Gazille touched what was mine. Why I kept referring to Lucy as mine.

Lucy blushed at me. She blushed and my mind thought that she might actually be having a change of heart about me. I smiled.

"Seems I've gotten one step closer towards your frozen heart" I said.

"Shut up" she said hiding her blush.

"Now that that's settled how about breakfast?"

"You and your fire"

"Hey I don't only eat fire! I eat meat also and booze"

Lucy stood up, I took that as a yes and stood up with her opening the door for us. As we walked out Lucy grabbed my hand and intwined our fingers together. Mate. That was the word Gazille was going to say. That was the word Igneel taught me about. Mate and Lucy. Those words fit so naturally in my heart but in my mind... I had my doubts.

"Natsu... tell me you love me" she said.

I didn't think I could this time. My heart raced a little just thinking about it but I summoned up my courage and told her.

"I love you Luce" I said and kissed her forehead.

Those words might have been true... shit Jii-chan was going to kill me now. Oh well, I'm still not 100% so better keep this to myself. Lucy... she would have never asked me to tell her that, is it possible?... Did her feelings change?

"Lucy... tell me you love me" I said.

Lucy looked at me with a sudden passion in her eyes. I was scared to know if she was going to say it or not. I swallowed.

"I love you... my zodiac keys" she said pulling out her keys.

She lifted them up to her lips and started to kiss each one. I felt disappointed... that and messed up.

"AW LUCY!" I cried out.

She laughed and took off running down the halls.

"Sorry but I'm still getting out of here" she yelled as she ran.

I smiled and started laughing with her, running after her.

"I thought Jii-chan told you escape is futile! Even if you did leave though, I'd always find you!" I yelled.

Even though I just battled with Gazille and was feeling sore, I was still able to catch Lucy before she escaped, heck before she even made it to a window. I smiled at her caught form between my arms.

"Caught you"


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: So hey everyone, it's been a while. Here is the newest chapter, sorry I don't have much to say today; it's all about the update at the moment am I right? Cool anyway read and review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 10

"I need a drink" I mumbled.

"Sure thing Natsu" Mira said answering my prayers.

She came back a few seconds later with my drink and I downed the whole thing in one gulp.

"Another" I ordered.

She only giggled then left again.

"See your wife's wedding dress?" Cana asked.

"Isn't that bad luck or something?" I groaned before downing my next drink.

"Oh Natsu! It was so beautiful! Lucy looked so lovely it brought tears to my eyes" Mira said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"And Erza caught her in record time when she tried to escape in it, wouldn't be hard to find her though! We'll just ask where the girl in white went!" Cana yelled laughing obnoxiously.

I rose from my seat and walked away from the bar. Those girls weren't helping me feel any better at all. I don't know what was wrong with me it's just after that fight with Gazille... somethings been different. I thought once he left I'd feel better, which did happen since I didn't have to worry about Lucy's safety that much anymore. I didn't feel that much of a relief though I actually felt more protective of her.

I need Igneel... or maybe Gazille. He was a Dragon Slayer right, maybe he could help me figure out what was happening. DAMN! HE ALREADY LEFT THOUGH!

...

Where was Lucy?

"Hey Erza where'd Lucy go?" I asked as I passed her down the halls.

"Out on a stroll with Gray" she answered.

What she was outside?... That's right Jii-chan allowed her more freedom now. Lucy finally started to obey... well that sucked. I enjoyed our game of dragon and human, what was I suppose to do now? I need some excitement. I'd usually be out on a mission by now; I can't anymore since I'm watching Lucy. I must be so out of practice. I can't keep fighting Erza and Gray all the time it's been getting dull.

...

Where's Lucy?

* * *

"Hey Gray, where's Lucy?" I asked.

"I don't know, she left once we came back... listen I need to tell you something" Gray said.

I stopped walking and stared at him.

"Okay" I said.

"Lucy's a genius right?" he asked.

I nodded. That's what Jii-chan always told me, plus with all my new vocabulary I've learned she must be.

"Oh... that's all" Gray said turning away to leave.

I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What's up Gray, you sound... nervous" I said listening to his irregular heartbeat.

"Lucy's... a good person. Try to make her like you enough to stay here Natsu, that's all I wanted to say"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "She's my wife, remember that" I growled.

Gray grinned. "Of course Dragneel, and Juvia's mine. I wonder if the two of them would get along?" he mumbled.

Juvia and Lucy? Well they both got mad enough to be friends and they both thought I was an idiot.

"I'd think they'd get along nicely" I said.

"How about we sneak out and go on a mission? Just in town, dinner's not for a few hours I think we can get away with it" Gray said.

My eyes twitched at the word mission.

"Why are we cooperating today?" I asked eyes narrowed slightly.

Gray shrugged and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"We're a team aren't we?"

"Yeah, we sure are"

"Well then let's go!" Gray said moving us forwards.

I knew something was up with Gray at the moment, but what did I care? I was finally getting out of this mansion and going on a mission!

* * *

"Hey Luce are you alright? You haven't touched your plate" I asked.

Gray and I just barely made it back. I felt funny though when I first started walking away from the mansion. The only way I could describe it as that something calling me back to it. Once I got back that feeling disappeared. Good thing too, I thought I was sick or something. That would be bad for my rep as a dragon; Dragon's don't get sick easily.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just not feeling well" my fake wife answered.

Uh oh. Was I really sick and just passed it to her? Lucy was human not dragon! Human's died from sickness!

"You wanna lay down in our room?" I asked.

She nodded and I helped her up. She held onto my arm as we walked upstairs and into our room. Let's see maybe she should get some rest and after I could bring her something to eat! Yeah that's a good idea! What though? Sick foods depended on how sick the person was. I should ask.

"Is everything alright?"

"... No everything is not all right I'm confused Natsu. I thought I knew you but apparently I don't" she said.

So she's not sick but confused? I guess that was better but what's this about not knowing me?

"Huh? Of course you know me, it's me Natsu"

"Tell me the reason your marrying me in a few weeks then! If I knew you I would know but I don't know!" she yelled.

Why was she yelling? The reason I was marrying her... did she still doubt me loving her?

"Because I love you that's why" I said.

The words felt so right coming from my mouth. I couldn't explain it, I couldn't.

"But I don't love you! Why are you forcing a marriage onto me! How can you marry a person who doesn't love you back!"

That wasn't true.

"You love me"

"No Natsu I tolerate you, I don't love you nor ever will I! Why can't you free me! Why can't you understand!"

Stall Natsu, stall. Calm her down.

"... I'll asked Jii-chan to move the wedding date"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE WEDDING DAY NATSU! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! HOW CAN YOU MARRY A PERSON WHO DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY! ARE YOU A MASOCHIST?"

... she cared... she was confused about me? She was worrying about me... what was a masochist? Natsu! This no time to be wondering that! Your mate is worrying about you! That's a huge improvement!

"I don't understand Natsu...Why are you doing this to yourself? You deserve someone who loves you, why do you put up with me?"

Because I have too. Because it's my mission to protect you. Because I like putting up to you, because I like you.

"I don't know. I guess I'm being selfish... all I know was that night at the ball I fell in love with you. I had to have you even if it meant getting you in the worst possible way. I treated you kind though, I treated you decent, I never let you feel like you were something I had bought! I never said you were a prize I had won!"

"I treated you like my fiancé, like the woman I loved. I thought.. no I believed that you would learn to care for me like I you, that one day you would wake up and realize you'd fallen in love with me. I didn't want anyone else to have you Lucy. So maybe I am a masochist for making you marry me but at the end of the day as long as I'm the one who gets to see you fall asleep and wish goodnight I don't care what you call me"

It shocked me on how true those words was. I didn't think I was capable of saying such things, I was amazed. Lucy was amazed, I think I actually convinced her I loved her. Way to go Natsu! Take that everyone who said I couldn't do it! ... Lucy was awful quiet now... maybe I didn't say the right thing.

"I use to think of my life as a Fairy Tale Natsu, did you know that?" she said breaking our silence.

Fairy Tale? Like dragons and princesses? Did she know she would be living in a Fairy Tale when she was older? Meeting a dragon, living in a castle with fairy's. Well she was raised as a princess so why shouldn't she think of her life as a Fairy Tale? I shook my head.

"Now a days though I think of it more like a game"

Game? I stared at her.

"I've had to make up a new game though since you brought me here, it's called 'Love or Freedom.' I'm not very created with names but would you want to hear the rules?"

This caught my interest, game. I nodded, hopefully it would be a good one.

"Your the main character in the game Natsu, you should consider yourself lucky? So there's two endings to this game, either you make me fall in love with you or I escape, simple right? The rules are you have to do every possible thing to make me love you before I escape. You can catch me of course, but the goal is to make me want to stay. If I happen to escape though and you can't catch me you lose Natsu"

Simple enough rules, it wasn't complicated like the ones Erza made up to train my mind or whatever. It was exactly like my mission, making her love me and preventing her from leaving. There was something strange about the game though, only I won.

"So how do you win?" he asked.

"I don't win, if I escape I'll be sad to leave my friends but if I marry you I'll be selling away my heart"

I wanted to change the rules of the game. If I won I wanted Lucy to stay here at Fairy Tail as a member but I couldn't ask her. She was in danger, someone was after her and wanted to cause harm to my Lucy. This thought made my blood boil. No one was going to harm her, no one. There must be a way for her to win though...

"But if I made you love me then you would win because you'd get to stay here and be with the man you love" I said.

I loved how my brain worked when it involved Lucy, I only wish it would work involving everything else. Lucy was silent for a while.

"I guess your right but I don't believe that's even possible"

I grinned, she had no objection to it; I was all fired up now. This was what I was craving for, this was my excitement I needed!

"WHOA! I'm fired up now! I love games! If I make you love me then everyone wins, a perfect ending! So tell me what's your love score?"

"39%"

"How can I make it higher?" I asked.

Lucy smiled.

"By being yourself"

Being myself? Hmm what do I usually do?

"So if I ate a plate of fire right now or punched Gray into oblivion, would that raise it!"

"No but setting me free might"

But... but then I would lose the game...

"How about a kiss then" I asked pulling her closer to me.

I was only joking but Lucy seemed almost willing... for a while. Lucy sensed the joke though and pushed me away.

"How about um no. I still hate your stinking guts"

"Alright your hand then" I said grabbing her hand.

I lowered my head and placed a gentle kissed on it. Why was I pushing this kiss thing so far? I just wanted to touch her, to feel her near me. I also wanted to win the game.

"What's your score at now?" I asked noticing the blush on her cheeks and the sudden racing of her heart.

It had to be higher now.

"38%"

"What! How come it went down?"

"Because your pushing it, now stop asking about the score and go back down and eat"

That sounded tempting but...

"What will you do?"

"I don't know sleep I guess"

An idea sprung to mind, a really really exciting idea.

"I have an idea! Let's-"

"If it's picking a fight with Gray than no thank you"

That wasn't the main idea but the back-up one if she refused the main one.

"No it's-"

"Or helping you fight Erza , I think I'll pass on that one too"

Alright that was the back up to the back up but still not the main one.

"No listen let's fight" I said.

"Um me fight you no thank you"

"What you've never trained before? It'll be fun me vs. your keys! I'll even go easy on you"

... well I'll try anyway.

"Natsu I don't have a key that could keep up with you let alone beat you"

"What about the one's that Jii-chan has? Is there a key strong enough there?"

Now was the perfect time to grab one, all the strong people were having dinner at the moment. It would be easy.

"Yeah"

"Well come on let's get it" I said a little too eager now.

I could hardly contain my excitement when Lucy nodded. I practically ripped open out door and led the way to Jii-chan's studies.

"This is were Jii-chan's study is, he hid your keys in there. Now wait here while I go get one" I told her.

Couldn't show Lucy all the way now could I? She might come back while no one's around and try to take her keys, even though I'm sure she wouldn't be able to get through the door since she didn't have the password. Keys, keys, keys.

"What does your strongest key look like?" I asked.

I don't want to pick randomly like last time, I had to pick a strong one if I wanted this fight to be a challenge.

"It's the symbol of the Capricorn" she told me.

Capricorn, got it. I practically skipped towards Jii-chan's studies and smelt around for Lucy's keys. This time Jii-chan had them hidden under his seat. Now let's see, Capricorn, Capricorn... what did the Capricorn look like?... what was a Capricorn in the first place? Corn? Which of these keys looked like a corn? Um let's see... how about this one! It's blue, Lucy's favorite color. This must be her favorite key!

I unhooked the key from the keychain and hid the rest back under the chair. As I excited the studies, I heard something. Movement, footsteps, grumpiness. It was Jii-chan and he was heading this way. I ran back upstairs towards Lucy hiding the key in my pocket.

"Come on someone's coming" I whispered when I saw her.

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the stairs. Jii-chan would have my head if he found out I showed Lucy his study. I liked my head, it spat out fire.

"Natsu not so fast" Lucy said.

Not so fast? We need to go faster! Faster! Why was she tripping so much? She was slowing us down.

"Ugh" I sighed and lifted Lucy over my shoulder.

Sure it would slow me down but we'd still be faster than us running separately. I ran up the stairs and into the first room I saw. I stood there waiting to hear if anyone was following us. Once I knew the coast was clear I gently put my fake wife down.

"Phew that was a close one! I thought we'd get caught for sure" I sighed.

"A warning would be nice next time" Lucy said.

"Sorry anyway here's the key" I said digging in my pocket.

When I help it out from her she grabbed it from my hands. She looked over her key; I couldn't tell her expression.

"Um Natsu" she said.

"Yeah Luce"

"Do you know what the Capricorn sign looks like?" she asked.

Um no.

"Um yes"

Uh oh, did she figure it out? Don't look directly into her eyes Natsu, don't look.

"Oh you do! Because I was certain this key for the Aquarius" she said.

Alright Natsu, she knows your wrong but don't give up.

"Well it's not!"

Three seconds passed... just three before-

"...IDIOT!" she yelled.

I was expecting the yelling but not the kick. I fell over flat on my ass.

"Okay so I didn't know... I was rushing someone was coming it's still strong though" I said.

"Yeah it is ONLY WHEN WATERS AROUND"

"Oh so it's going to be a water battle come on we can go to the lake out back"

See problem solved, I'm a genius.

"Alright Natsu lead the way" she said in a light tone of voice and smiled.

Now that was more like it. I led Lucy outside the room. We couldn't go through the door since I'm pretty sure dinner was still on so a window had to suffice. Once I found a big enough one that we could climb out of I stopped.

"Were not going to go through the front door?" she asked.

"Nah Jii-chan and the others are probably still eating, they won't let us leave this late. Besides this is more fun" I said opening the window up.

This jump was nothing compared to the great walls. I jumped down with ease and looked back up at Lucy. It was only a two story drop, minimum damage if I wasn't able to catch her.

"Come down Luce" I called out waving at her.

You could say I was unprepared yet again when Lucy jumped down without a seconds hesitation. I thought I was going to have to give her a pep talk but no, she just jumped right down. No matter how off guard I was of course I caught her in my arms.

"I didn't even have to convince you" I said.

"I trusted you enough" she said.

I placed Lucy down but held onto her hand. It was going to get tricky going through the garden at night and I didn't want to risk losing her.

"Come on" I said leading the way.

I never really noticed it until now but Lucy actually dressed nicely. What was happening to me, did I actually care about clothes now? I thought I was all about fighting and Igneel, I guess this is what happens when you find your mate... if she's even my mate. I should say something to her.

"Lucy you actually look kinda cute tonight" I said scratching the back of my head.

Perfect, that was a good compliment. She's sure to love it.

"I kinda feel bad now that I'm going to smash you and your sprits" I added.

No Natsu that just cancelled out the compliment... even though it was true. I started to see the lake up ahead.

"Alright were here!" I said running towards it.

I stood on the far edge away from the lake.

"Alright you ready!"

Lucy walked over to the lake and bent down, placing her hand underwater.

"Open the door of Aquarius" she said.

A flying fish appeared out of nowhere. Alright it was game time now, block out all distractions. Clear you mind, listen only to your breathing Natsu. Remember what Jii-chan taught you, enemies will often trash talk you to catch you off guard, ignore what they say and go for it... should I smash talk Lucy? Maybe I should pep her up.

"Wow! Amazing Lucy!" I yelled.

Lucy ignored me. Was it because I was ignoring her when she was talking to me? Or her fish before? Oh well, time to get fired up!

"Alright let's do this!" I said.

Lucy along with her fish friend turned towards me.

"Power-up Aquarius we'll finish this in one move" Lucy said.

"Hmph don't tell me what to do! I just so happened to plan on doing that" her fish said.

I wish Happy was here at the moment, he would flip if he saw how big this fish was. Well like she said, let's end this quick.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" I roared.

"Now!"

"I know"

The fish lifted up her bowl and the water from the lake started to rise. Wow! Soon there was a giant wave heading towards me... I stopped my flames and took off running towards Lucy. In between me and the wave was Lucy, and she was about to get hit.

"Oh shit! LUCY LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

I wasn't fast enough; Lucy was engulfed by the wave. The wave was still moving though and it was coming right at me. I grounded myself and caught Lucy as the water raged over us. I was knocked off my feet and swept away by the current but I still held onto Lucy. All of a sudden it stopped, the water from the wave fell on the floor and the fish thing disappeared just like that.

"Lucy?" I asked laying her down.

She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing either. I started shaking her up and down.

"Oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... LUCY!"

Still nothing.

"Come on breathe Lucy breathe"

Still no response. FUCK! What was I suppose to do when someone drowned! Think brain think! Your mate's about to die so for once fucking work! That's it, CPR. Um how's it work again? I know there was counting in it.

I placed my hands on Lucy's face, maneuvering it to the right angle.

"SHIT! Okay one, two, one two" I said bending down.

I don't think it was a kiss, technically it might have been but I didn't think so. I thought of it as me breathing air into a balloon... who happened to be my fake wife's lips... and maybe mate. I lifted back up, she still wasn't breathing and her heart rate was slowing down. Do you see this! Are you realizing it now! Our Mate's about to die! Work Brain!

"Come on Luce! You can't leave me now!" I yelled.

Hot tears streamed down my face and onto Lucy's. This can't be happening, this can't be. I placed my hands on her heart and started pumping. One more time Natsu.

"Okay again one, two, one, two" I said before kissing her again...! I mean breathing into her.

It was working, her heart beat was getting stronger. I backed my head away giving her space. Lucy's eyes shot open, before I could ask how she was she leaned forward and coughed up... water.

"Thank God! Lucy!" I yelled.

Lucy responded by coughing.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She wiped her lips off.

"C-c-c-c-col-l-d" she stuttered.

"Oh" I breathed out.

The next thing I knew I was hugging her, pulling me close against me. She was alive, she was okay.

"W-war-mer" she said.

"Alright! Just hold on I'll get you inside then we can really warm you up" I said.

She needed to be okay, she needed to be warm. I lifted her up and started walking back to the mansion.

"Just please Luce try and stay awake" I said.

If she was to fall asleep I'm pretty sure that would have been bad. I started jogging once I made it inside. I entered through the back door this time instead of the window. I jogged us to our room and kicked open our door along with the bathroom one.

"I'm going to start a bath" I told her trying to put her down.

Putting her in hot water should warm her up. She wouldn't let go though, it's like her hands were frozen to my shirt. My brain was working in overtime now, I found a solution in seconds.

"Ugh... hold on I got it" I said.

I stepped into the tub and sat down. Lucy only held on tighter as I reached to turn the warm water on. We sat there together in the warm water as it warmed the both of us up. During those few minutes my heart calmed down, along with my brain. Lucy was here, she was breathing, she was alive, she as with me, she's okay. She's okay Natsu... she's okay.

"Better?" I asked.

Lucy finally looked up at me. She looked so pale... so blue.

"Much, thank you" she said and smiled weakily at me.

I laughed lightly.

"What?"

Her lips.

"Your lips..."

Were blue

"their blue" I said.

Lucy looked down and brought a finger to her lips.

"I guess... um what happened?" she asked.

"Well you summoned your fish and attacked but... it hit you and you were drowning! I was so afraid that you had drowned! Your fish thing disappeared and the water fell back down but you were just laying there! I ran up immediately to you and! and! and!"

And I almost lost you... thanks to my stupidity I almost lost you... lost my mate.

"You weren't breathing, I was afraid that I had lost you"

I was almost on the verge of tears again. I felt Lucy's touch on my cheek.

"But you didn't, you actually saved me"

"After I killed you! It was my fault! You wanted to sleep but I insisted on fighting and-"

"Natsu, it's okay. Aquarius and I had never been on good terms anyway, there was nothing you could have done. I'm fine now"

I felt something pounding inside me. It kept getting louder and louder the longer I looked at Lucy. My whole body was heating up and I felt my vision blurred. Why was I reacting like this? My body started moving on it's on. I kissed her. Our first kiss, our first real kiss.

I had my answer. I knew what Lucy was now. I knew the word Gazille was going to say, I the word Igneel had taught me so long ago. Lucy Heartfilia was my mate. She was the person I loved. Her lips were cold against mine but I was sure there were going to warm up soon.

Mate. My mate. I wasn't even trying to find one and I did. She as right in front of me this whole time. I love her. I love you Lucy Heartfilia. When I closed my eyes I saw a vision on Lisanna behind them. I re-opened them immediately and saw I was still kissing Lucy. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against her's.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" I told her.

Lucy giggled. "I'll try not too" she said.

I smiled and pulled Lucy closer to me. She's alive. She was my mate. She was my everything... and yet I had already promised myself to another. Lisanna, I'm sorry but... I don't think I can do it. You weren't my mate, I was just trying to fool myself into believing it.

My mate was Lucy Heartfilia.

How was I going to break it to her?

Worst.

How was I going to break it to Lisanna?

**BlackLynx17: I think I've made some real progress! Hoped you liked people, please review. And I know I may be a little late but have any of you heard Black Butler's ending? I'm Alive by Becca? That song is powerful man it makes me happy to be alive, my favorite line is **

**Between the good and bad's where you'll find me reaching for heaven**


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone! Ya'll read the new FT? I really hope Gray wins! Anyway here is the newest chapter for you, read, enjoy, review**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 11

"Um Lucy... Lucy" I said.

Lucy didn't respond, she was breathing though.

"I guess she fell asleep"

Well I can't have her sleep in the tub, she'd catch a cold. I picked Lucy up and stood up; I walked us out the tub, making a water trail as I walked. Stop Natsu, something was wrong... it was bad to let people sleep in wet clothes right? Letting Lucy sleep in her clothes would be simpler but it wouldn't be safe. What happened if she caught a cold or something? Alright it's decided, clothes off.

I leaned Lucy against the wall and decided to start with her shirt. Okay that was off... stop staring Natsu... it's wrong... I lifted two fingers up and poked myself in the eyes.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

I bit my tongue, Lucy was still sound asleep. With I sigh I reopened them and started unbuttoning her shorts. Okay those were off... her underwear was still wet though. It's not like I could take those off though right?... Well I've already see the boobs so I guess that could go. I wouldn't want her catching a could because of it. I pulled a towel over Lucy and gently dried her off.

She seemed a little... colder since I've taken her out of the tub. Oh no, was the sickness starting already! Warmth! She needs to be warm! I picked Lucy up and placed her on the bed, piling the covers over her. Damn it Natsu you already lost her once, don't do it again. Didn't Gray say that he and his sensei was caught in a snowstorm once? I pretty sure they both would have been cold... what he do though?...

That's right! They hid in a cave and slept with each other for body warmth. I went under the covers with Lucy and held her against me. She wasn't warming up, maybe I should take off my clothes too. Anything to help Lucy. I started stripping... everything. The more I strip the faster she should get warm right?

Right Natsu. Oh Lucy please be better in the morning. I pulled Lucy against me and drifted to sleep listening to her heart beat.

* * *

"...NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

LUCY! I jumped out the bed, fist already fired up. Where was the danger? Where was Lucy?

"Whose there! What's wrong!" I yelled searching around the room.

"YOU PERVERTED DRAGON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU NAKED! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

I turned around, Lucy was laying on the bed... thank goodness. What was she going on about being- I looked down.

"Oh" I said.

I looked around my room for some dry clothes. I pulled my boxers and shorts on and tugged on my shirt.

"Okay I'm decent"

Lucy took her hands off her eyes and reached for a pillow; she threw it at me.

"NOW EXPLAIN WHY I'M NAKED!" she yelled.

"You not naked, well not completely... you still have your underwear on" I smiled hoping that would make things better.

She threw another pillow at me. It didn't.

"START EXPLAINING BEFORE I HAVE A RAGING BULL SWINGING AN AX AROUND THIS ROOM!"

A bull swinging an ax? Cool! I want to see that! Then again Lucy was pretty mad at the moment, better tell her what happened first THEN see the bull.

"Oh well you kinda fell asleep in the tub so I took us out. I was just going to let you sleep in your wet clothes but you temperature started dropping as soon as we got out. I remembered Gray talking about when him and his sensei got caught in snowstorm and had to hide in a cave, and well he said body warmth was the best way to keep warm so um..." I paused short.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I finished.

"I took of your clothing and mine WITH my eyes closed, mostly, and we huddled together in the bed"

There simple as that.

"You left my underwear on though?"

"Yes I did"

I nodded at her. Of course I would leave them on, I wouldn't go that far.

"Then why didn't you leave yours on?" she asked.

...

...

...

"YOU PERVERTED DRAGON GET OUT!" she yelled throwing things at me.

Shit why didn't I respond. I started ducking, and dodging them.

"Now Lucy listen!"

"Hey what's happening in here!"

Gray came out of nowhere busting threw the wall. I see he didn't try to go through the door first or knock. Lucy stopped throwing things at me; I turned and saw why. It was a pretty good reason.

"UGH WHY DO I LIVE WITH SOME PERVERTED PEOPLE OUT! OUT!" she yelled throwing more things at me and Gray.

We raised our hands up to block while Lucy ran into the bathroom taking the blanket with her.

"Wow" Gray said.

I blinked.

"I know" I said.

And she was all mine... wait a second.

"Hey wait did you just see my wife naked?" I asked.

"Uh no?" he said.

I smirked.

"I'M TELLING JUVIA!" I yelled racing out the room.

"HEY WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! DAMN IT NATSU COME BACK!" Gray yelled coming after me.

I ran down the halls, dodging the ice shard Gray launched at me. He chased me down the halls and towards the entrance. He suddenly stopped short.

"How are you going to tell her if she isn't here dumbass" Gray asked me.

...

"Your the one who believe me so that makes you the bigger dumbass, dumbass" I answered.

"Is that so!"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you try saying that to my face!"

"Why don't you try putting some clothes on! And I just did say it to your face!"

Gray looked down at what he was wearing.

"What again!"

"See you are the biggest dumbass, at least I don't forget to wear my clothes" I said.

"At least I don't wear my pants backwards!" he yelled.

I looked down... damn he was right. I pulled my pants down and flipped the the right way.

"Now what!" I yelled smirking.

"Your an idiot"

"No you are!

This conversation went back and forth with Gray. We didn't notice Erza stalking towards us.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled grabbing our heads.

She rammed my head into Gray's. We both groaned in pain and bent down, holding our heads.

"Morning Mistress Lucy I hope these two idiots didn't wake you" Erza said in her nice voice.

Lucy was here? Shit she saw me, save me Lucy! Save me from Erza!

"Oh the contrary they did, so feel free to ruff them up a bit" my mate said.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"WHAT LUCY NOO!" I yelled.

I tried to run but Erza grabbed my collar.

"I'll see you at breakfast Erza" Lucy said.

I looked up at her and saw her wave at me with a smirk on her face. Was this payback for this morning? If it was I'm sorry! Save me!

"I'll be there momentarily" Erza said dropping me.

She started to crack her knuckles. Gray and I huddled together and closed are eyes, fearing for worse. Luckily it was breakfast and all Erza did was smash our heads into a wall. We stayed there until I heard Erza walked away. As I pulled my head out I wiped the dry concrete from my hair.

"That was a evil move your wife pulled" Gray said.

"I know" I said as we walked into the dining room.

How could she do that to me! I was her fake husband that was low! I walked to my seat and sat down. If Lucy looked sad and regretted it I would forgive her but if not then... I'll so something to get her back. Lucy didn't look sad at all, she actually looked amused. She turned her head to me and smiled. That wasn't fair! Lucy was suppose to amuse me not the other way around!

"I-I- I- I" I started.

"Yes?"she said.

My eyes caught Jii-chan's. My courage faded away and I sighed.

"I love you" I said through my teeth.

"Hate you too" Lucy said and started eating her pancakes.

I sighed again and picked up my fork.

"Just please don't ever leave me alone with her again" I mumbled.

"Aw and here I thought you liked fighting with Erza" she said.

I shivered to myself. "Never again"

"What! You want to fight with Erza after breakfast?" Lucy practically yelled.

My eyes widened as I saw Erza's smile. I jerked back into my seat. Lucy just continued laughing out loud. Was this funny to her? Seeing me scared out my mind?

"Aw I love Fairy Tail"

...

Did she just say that?

"We love you too Lucy" Mira responded.

...

...

So I wasn't the only one who heard that just now.

"Welcome to our family Lucy" Jii-chan said.

She had actually said she loved Fairy Tail. SHE LOVED FAIRY TAIL!

"Gee... thanks"

Hold up... why was everyone smiling at her?

"Hey! Let's not forget whose wife she is" I said.

Gray was one of the people smiling, might as well take a little revenge. I turned towards Jii-chan.

"Jii-chan Gray saw Lucy naked" I said.

"NATSU" Lucy screamed.

She grabbed the back of my head and pushed me head first into my pancakes. Thank God I didn't put syrup on them yet.

"GRAY!" Jii-chan yelled.

I smirked lifting my head back up. Gray was trying to run but Jii-chan caught him. Hooray for Jii-chan!

"HEY LET'S NOT FORGET WHY SHE WAS NAKED IN THE FIRST PLACE! I THOUGHT YOUR SUPPOSE TO WAIT TILL AFTER YOUR MARRIED!" Gray yelled.

Oh no.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

I probably should have started running instead of yelling out... 'what'. If I did maybe I wouldn't have gotten caught by Jii-chan's other hand.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Lucy yelled in the background.

That's not really helping me at the moment Luce. Lucy? Luuccyyy? Where'd she go?

"You two need to be thoroughly discipline about the birds and the bees" Jii-chan said.

"Cool, we going bird watching... or bee watching?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me.

"Yes... no?... no... I'm taking that as a no... he's going to kill us-"

"Yeah he's going to kill us Natsu" Gray nodded.

Here's my Will. I, Natsu no middle name Dragneel leave everything I own to my mate, Lucy don't know middle name Drag-Heartfilia, and my partner, Happy no middle name no last name.

"Let's get started shall we?" Jii-chan asked.

It only dawned on me now that I owned nothing.

* * *

"Natsu say you love me" Lucy asked me.

A weird question coming from Lucy but okay...

"I love you" I said.

"Again"

"I love you"

"Again"

"Look Luce what's this about?" I asked.

My brain hurt. Not only did Jii-chan make me study with a book, he also beat me with it. It was night and all I wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up sore free.

"I don't know Natsu why don't you tell me" she said.

I turned and looked at her. She wasn't about to get me beaten again right? She wasn't still made about this morning... was she?

"Is it about this morning? Because if it is then I'm sorry! Please just don't call Erza" I begged.

"It's not about Erza!" she yelled.

"Then about the hole in our room? Again I'm sorry about it Jii-chan said they'd fix it tomorrow morning"

I knew it wasn't that but I was just saying things that I saw. Next I was going to ask her about the wallpaper then clothes, maybe the carpet.

"Or about the hole Natsu!... Leave the hole it makes it easier to leave now!" she said.

Hold on... she never leaves she escapes.

"Don't you mean escape?" he said.

"Yes! Fine escape!"

I smile, my mate could be so cute sometimes.

"I thought you loved me though? You still want to leave?" I asked.

"God yes Natsu didn't we have this conversation already?" he asked.

Did we? I can't remember anything anymore, all I hear now is sleep.

"I'm not sure I'm pretty tired right now can we finish this conversation tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course Natsu, why don't you go to sleep" she said.

Finally, she see's things my way.

"Great night Luce" I said.

A few seconds later, I was out cold... well warm because I was a fire dragon... why am I even thinking about this I'm trying to go to sleep... sleep.

* * *

Mate? Where is mate?

"Lucy?" I called out.

She didn't respond. I moved my hand around the bed, it was empty and the spot she usually slept at was cold. She's been gone for a while. Something inside of me woke up and I felt the urge to find her... very slowly. I got up from bed and wrapped the blanket around me. First stop, bathroom.

"Ow" I mumbled.

Open the door. Check. Look around. Check. No Lucy in the bathroom.

Second stop, closet.

Wait. Open the door. Check, saved myself a head bump. Look around. Check. No Lucy in the closet.

Realize I'm a Dragon Slayer and I can just sniff around for her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Check. Follow the scent. Out through the whole, down the halls. She's standing right there. Found mate.

"Luce?" I called.

Her heart skyrocket, aw she was surprised.

"Natsu?" she asked.

I opened my eyes, mate is indeed found.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I yawned.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she repeated.

Think. She can't know you thought she escaped and felt the over bearing urge to find her.

"I had to use it" I said.

I felt swelling in my chest.

"... Natsu... there's a bathroom in your room" she said.

She caught my lie.

"... oh. Well come back to bed" I said.

I opened up my arms and hugged Lucy. Sniff check confirmed, definitely mate. Time to go back to sleep now. I picked up Lucy and carried her back to our room. She already knew it was a lie, tell her the truth to get rid of the swelling.

"Luce"

"Hmm"

"I wasn't going to the bathroom"

"Oh really?"

"I was...getting some food"

Lie covered up with another lie... oh well I'm tired.

"Riiiight"

"Yeah yawn I'm so tired" I yawned.

Lucy yawned too. Not to self, my yawns are contagious.

"Yeah me too"

I opened the door this time and placed us on the bed. I wrapped my arm around Lucy's figure and snuggled close to her. I took a deep breath to inhale her scent.

"Good night Luce" I mumbled.

"Good night Natsu" she said.

I felt movement in my hair. It was nice, soothing. Sleeping was going to be so easy now.

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

...

...

...

...

"Hey Pinky"

...

respond...

"Hmmm"

...

...

...

"My"

...

"love"

...

"its"

...

"at"

...

"50%"

...

"congrats"

...

"Hmmm"

Words I couldn't put together... oh well.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: THANK YOU EVERYONE TO REVIEWED! I'M HAPPY TO INFORM YOU THAT**

**I made a new fanfiction today! It's called Are You My Daddy?**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please review.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 12

"We never spend time together" I said.

Lucy stopped brushing her hair and looked at me.

"What are you talking about? We're ALWAYS spending time together" she said.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"Natsu, what do you call what were doing right now?" she asked.

"Me bored out my mind so I'm watching you brush your hair" I answered.

"What do you call last night or well every night? Or at breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"That's mandatory or something like that, no fun at all... okay food is a little fun but other's are always around. When was the last time we did something fun together by ourselves?" I asked.

Lucy was quiet for a second.

"I guess fishing" she responded.

Exactly, I wanted to spend time with Lucy the question was how though?...

"You wanna... I don't know watch a movie?" Lucy asked.

...

...

..!

"Perfect! Great idea!" I yelled jumping up.

A movie was a great idea. Thanks to Jii-chan we had a lot of them and a huge TV to watch them on. It'd just be the two of us watching movies... together... alone... sitting side by side... maybe cuddling.

The more I thought about it the more my inner self liked the idea.

"Movie it is! Let's go" I said running out the door.

I paused and ran back waiting for Lucy to walk with me.

"What movie?" she asked.

We walked at regular speed as I showed her the way to the movie watching room.

"Anything you can pick... but it needs action... and explosions... yup that's good" I nodded.

Lucy giggled. When we made it to the movie watching room I pushed the couch closer to the TV while Lucy picked out the movie. We were both sitting comfortable on the couch when I realized, well when my stomach realized, no food.

"Luce I forgot to get some food, be right back" I said and ran out the room.

I ran into a door twice before realizing I had to turn to get out. Alright so what snacks should I bring? Fire for me and... would Lucy like popcorn on fire?

"WELCOME BACK!" Mira said.

I paused. Welcome back? Whose welcomed back? Well I needed to head over to the entrance to reach the kitchen so I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"I'll go inform Master, it's so good see you" Mira said.

I walked into the entrance and froze. The first words that came to mind was-

'What was she doing here?'

I later realized that she lived here and just because she's not my mate anymore didn't mean she was going to disappear.

"Natsu" Lisanna sighed out.

I walked closer to her. She smelled and sounded the same, looked the same too. This was the real deal. Finally I was able to say something.

"Li-Li-LISANNA?"

I so did not sat that cool.

"Oh Natsu I've missed you sooooo much" she said jumping onto me.

"I- I've missed you too" I said hugging her.

See Natsu, nothings awkward at the moment. I shouldn't feel bad or anything right now. We were never official, hell we never even kissed or held hands before. We weren't dating at all, so there's no need to worry about feeling like I cheated or anything. Nothing happened. Just be glad that your friend is back from her month long mission. Who knows maybe she forgot about my crush on her during the time she was away.

"Yeah Lisanna I missed you too" I told her.

"We have so much to catch up on but first" she said bending towards me.

WARNING! WARNING! SHE HAS NOT FORGOTTEN! SHE DID NOT FORGET! LUCY! I gently grabbed Lisanna's shoulders. Now would be the best time to tell her about Lucy since I'm pretty sure she was in the room watching the movie.

"Lisanna" I said.

Damn. How should I start this? Hey I don't love you in fact I never did, I was just telling myself you were my mate when actually it's Lucy. Oh by the way did I tell you she's my fake fiance?... That was a good start.

"Lisanna there's something I need to tell you" I said dropping my arms.

Let's just start with the biggest news, Lucy.

"I'm-"

"NA-TSU LO-VUH!"

What the hell was that? Someone suddenly grabbed my arm and was hugging it. I looked down and saw it was Lucy... Lucy! When did she get here? Was she the one who called me... called me... whatever she called me?

"Where were you Natsu? I was missing you" she said.

What was happening? And what was wrong with her voice? Lucy just looked up at me and blink... cute.

"Natsu whose this?" Lisanna asked.

No time to be looking at Lucy, Lisanna right telling her. Damn. I couldn't tell her now that Lucy was here; I need to get her alone but first! Since Lucy's here I might as well introduce her.

"Lisanna listen-"

"I'm his fiancée, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu whose this?" I asked.

Or have her introduce herself. Lisanna let out a small gasped. Yeah I was kind of expecting that, I should tell Lucy to go our room so I can explain.

"Luce go up to our room, I'll be there in 5 minutes" I told her.

"Aw okay, but hurry now Natsu" she said.

And kissed my cheek.

.

And kissed my cheek.

.

Kissed my cheek.

Mine.

Has the world ended? Lucy giggled and turned to walk up the stairs. I watched as she went, making sure she was completely out of sight. What in the world has gotten into her?

"You got a fiance while I was gone? I thought... Weren't we?..." Lisanna trailed off.

"I'll explain, come on" I said walking her to the dinning room. I pulled out a chair for her then sat down myself.

"So um... yeah that girl you just met was Lucy Heartfilia and she's my fake wife" I said.

Lisanna's head shot up. "Fake?" she asked.

I nodded. "So you know how Phantom's been an enemy for the longest? So it all started on Lucy's birthday party, Jii-chan took me to and it and asked me if I wanted to save Lucy from Phantom's Master. Jii-chan said he was going around marrying rich girls and I liked Lucy so I said yes. He never told me she was becoming my wife though" I explained.

"So you don't love her? Once the missions over she'll leave?" Lisanna asked.

I sighed. "Here's the thing, I kind of want Lucy to stay along with a lot of other people. I'm just hoping when it all ends she won't hate us and leave"

"So wait, she doesn't know any of this?"

I sighed again. "Not really? All she knows is that I loved her enough to want and marry her so I am"

"So you proposed and she said yes?"

I should have had Jii-chan or someone else explain it.

"Not exactly more like I bought her... yeah our Master's nuts" I said.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip. "So I don't get it, is Lucy going to be a problem for our relationship?" she asked.

I started coughing. "What relationship?" I asked.

She blinked. "Ours. We are in a relationship aren't we?" she asked.

"Since when?" I asked.

I don't remember ever asking out Lisanna. I remember wanting too but Igneel always stood in my way.

"Well, don't you want to be?"

No. No, no. No. ... No. I want to be in a relationship with Lucy, hell I am in a relationship with her. I couldn't tell her though, I hadn't told anyone even the person in relations with... but then again Lisanna was my best friend.

"Here's the thing, I need to find Igneel. Nothing can stop me or get in my way from doing so" I said.

"I completely understand and support that Natsu. I can wait until you find your Father... so this Lucy girl. She's nothing special to you... is she? She's only here because you wanted to save her and once Phantom's Master is caught she's gone?"

"No! I want Lucy to stay, she's a good person. I think she'd fit nicely in Fairy Tail" I said.

Lisanna stared. Damn how long has it been? What did I tell Lucy 5 minutes?

"Look I need to go see Lucy but welcome back Lisanna. Remember to keep this a secret okay? Okay" I said walking out.

"I love you Natsu" Lisanna said while I left.

I didn't respond. How could I? I didn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I walked up the stairs.

Well that was hard, good thing it was over now. I hope Lucy's not too mad about me leaving her in there.

"Lucy listen-"

"Fuck off! Natsu!" she yelled throwing a lamp at me.

My body automatically dodged. Damn, was that suppose to hit me? I wonder if she would have been less mad if it did.

"Lucy I just want to talk" I said holding my hands up.

"TALK! Let's talk then! Tell me why did you want to marry me when you had her waiting for you!" she yelled.

So this was going to be a yelling conversation... damn.

"Who Lisanna?"

"Yes Lisanna! It's obvious you two had feelings for each other in the past! You two probably still do!"

Wrong answer Natsu. The penalty, a book. I smacked it away and walked more into the room.

"No Luce! That was before I met you! I love you now!" I argued.

It's true! Believe me! I don't love Lisanna... well I do love her but as in a friend way nothing more.

"Your just saying that! Those are just words Natsu, they have no meaning!"

"How do you know? How do you know I like Lisanna more than you" I asked.

"You just admitted it! You just said you liked Lisanna!"

Wait did I? How do you know? How do you know I like Lisanna... damn Lucy was smart.

"Shut up! You tricked me!"

"No your just an idiot!"

The yelling stopped and we started glaring at each other. How did she trick me into saying that? Lucy's intelligence is not to be taking for granted. This was getting us nowhere, I sighed and relaxed my face.

"How do you know Lucy?" I asked.

"Because you call me Lisanna when you first kissed me"

Tears.

I hated tears.

The tears affected me more then what she said, whatever it was.

How come? Because I knew I was the one who caused th- hold up, our first kiss? I didn't call her Lisanna! I thought of her but I didn't call her that!

"When did I-"

"At our engagement party. You got really drunk so I was trying to bring you to bed but you kissed me. Then you called me Lisanna and passed out"

That sounded like me. Damn it this is no time to be making jokes Natsu. You called your mate by the wrong name, of course she'd be mad at you! At our engagement party?... I hardly remembered it. Still if Lucy said it happened, and if she was crying while saying it, I didn't have a doubt in my mind.

"How do I know you love me Natsu? I can't see the love, I can't feel it, I can't touch it, I can only hear it" she whispered.

My heart ached. This was my fault. I was the one who caused it. My body didn't like seeing my mate like this, all broken. I didn't like seeing her like this.

"What I saw earlier with you and Lisanna, I saw the love and I was jealous. Jealous because I wanted a love like that, not like this... not like ours"

Love? What love? The only love I ever had was with you. I still do; I let my instincts take over me. I walked over to Lucy and grabbed her.

"Natsu?"

I didn't let her finish. I kissed her. I'm glad I let my instincts take over because this seemed like the perfect thing to do. Please feel it Lucy. Feel my love, feel my heart and soul calling out for yours. I've always been yours since the day you were born. You were born for me... and I was born for you. Know this Lucy, carve it into you heart. I love you. No matter what anyone tells you other wise, I love you. I know one day you'll feel the same.

Slowly, I pulled away and started into Lucy's foggy chocolate brown eyes. I raised my hand up and wiped the tear from her cheek, gently rubbing my thumb back and forth.

"I love you Lucy"

Simple and true...

"Natsu stick out your tongue" she said.

Not the kind of response I was hoping for. Did she really just say that?

"Huh?"

"Stick it out" she ordered.

So she did say that. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out.

"Huh? So it's not split" she mumbled.

Split? Oh she must have thought since I was a Dragon Slayer I would have dragon like features... like how there tongue was split... how did I know that?

"Nope not really a dragon, more like a Dragon Slayer" I said laughing lightly.

"I just assumed with the fire breathing and the fire eating" she said reaching up.

Her hand closed my mouth shut. She changed the subject so quickly I don't think she really got the point of my confession.

"I love you Lucy, never doubt that" I said.

"Whatever" she said.

And just walked away.

Whatever.

That hurt. Then again this was Lucy. It was to be expected.

"I'm going to take a shower and cool off" she said walking into the bathroom.

"Alright" I answered.

Lucy was closing the door but she paused. She looked up at me.

"You know if you would have became my friend instead of buying me I might of fallen in love with you"

And with that the door was shut.

What. The. Hell.

I walked out the room.

I walked out the mansion.

I walked out the gates.

This should be far enough... right?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in frustration.

"WHAT! THE! HELL!"

All this time, all this time I've been trying to be her friend! If she hand't of know about the money part then we could have been together! She would have loved me! I didn't even care about the money, I didn't even know how much Jii-chan bet!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JII-CHAN! YOUR RUINED MY CHANCES WITH MY MATE!"

Life sucked to be me right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! I would have updated yesterday but I was out all day once school was over... =D**

**The next day I'm reading a fanfiction and am like, maybe I should update. So here is that update!**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! THANK YOU! VERY MUCH!  
**

**I'm making a cake at the moment, mastering my baking skills; hope you enjoy.**

**Hold it... I'm going to talk about my life. Everyone has a moment in there lives when there depressed. When I read your reviews, I'm not depressed anymore. I smile and laugh; you guys come up with some clever stuff. So if any of you feel sad or depressed write a fanfiction and wait for the reviews, you'll end up smiling at the end.**

**Story time.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 13

It was a long, agonizing walk back to the mansion. I started thinking about all the things I had to do once I got back.

I had to tell Lucy the truth.

I had to tell Lucy I love her.

I had to tell Lucy she was my mate.

I had to tell Lisanna the truth.

I had to tell Lisanna I didn't love her.

I had to tell Lisanna she wasn't my mate.

Hopefully both of them will take it well... who am I kidding. If I need to tell two girls with anger issues these sort of things, I'm going to need my strength to be at it's fullest. To the kitchen!

* * *

So first off, how is Lucy going to take it. She takes my I love you's seriously enough, but only because it's based on the lie that we're getting married. Once I tell her the truth then she won't believe it. Maybe I should tell her no matter what I say I love you, believe me... nah those never worked in the movies... if I tell her she's going to get mad and want to leave. First I should tie her down or lock her in our room, yup that will work.

So in our room, tell her the truth... hopefully she'll love me enough to believe me. What percent did she say she loved me? 37%? 38%? That's high right? If it was 38 out of 50 better yet 40! Yeah she loves me. When it's all over and done with we'll still be in love, she'll still be my mate and we can live here together... happily ever after.

Lisanna now... she's going to cry I just know it. I'm regretting doing it already. I just have to be honest, I just have to say hey, I did like you but I never loved you, I'm sorry or something along those lines. In the end she'll understand... she loves me so she can't hate me forever... right?

How long have I been eating here? There was only several dozen plates around me so maybe about an hour or so. I guess it's time to do my dirty work.

"Natsu! Come to the entrance!" Mira yelled.

What now? Did we have another guest? Can't it just be me and Lucy all alone!

"Coming" I said walking towards it.

I caught his scent and stiffed. Gazille was back. I ran towards the entrance, there he was standing with a big smirk on his face. I started growling at him.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

He ignored me. He didn't look at me, he just kept looking up. Why was he looking up? I heard Lucy coming towards us.

"Great your here take these" she said walking up to him.

What was she handing him... why did she have bags?

"Luce! What are you doing? Go back upstairs Gazille came back!" I yelled.

"I know he's here, I was the one who called him" she said.

... what?

"Ready?" Gazille asked her.

Lucy nodded and started walking with him.

"Ready for what!" I yelled.

There was no way I was letting my mate leave with another Dragon! No way in hell! Heaven! Or Earth!

"I'm leaving"

"The hell you are! Come back here your my wife not-"

"Phantom's?"

How did she know Phantom?

"I know"

She knows? What does she know?

"Know what?" I asked.

"I know that this was all fake, that you only bought me to save me from Phantom"

I heard gasps behind me but I didn't care. Why was this happening? This wasn't part of the plan... I was suppose to tell her. I was going to tell her right now but someone beat me to it... who?

"Who-who told you?" I asked.

"Did you guys have fun? I'm betting you all did. Oh boy let's go toy with the new girl and force her into a fake marriage"

It wasn't like that.

"Let's all pretend to like her and be her friend"

They really liked you.

"Oh and best of all let's pretend to love her and use her"

I wasn't pretending, I wasn't using you...

"Lucy it wasn't like that-"

"Just shut up! Please just all of you shut up! I'm tired of this! Why did you have to lie Natsu! Tell me why! Why'd you have meet me at my party Natsu! Why'd you have to buy me! Why'd you have to lie to me! Why'd you have to convince me you loved me! Why'd you have to make me love you?"

I froze. She loved me... she loved me. I should have been overjoyed to hear her say that but I wasn't. She found out, she found out the truth... she didn't want to stay any longer. She didn't want to stay in this twisted Fairy Tale.

"Did I look like someone who needed rescuing? Did I look like a damsel in distress? I wasn't some fucking Princess locked up in a tower waiting from for somebody to save me Natsu! Screw Prince Charming I was fine on my own!"

Her words hurt. I didn't care about anyone or anything anymore... I just wanted my mate to be happy.

"I'm going to Jose" she said.

"You can't! He's a-"

"I know what he is! I know what he does and I don't care! I'd rather be with him then you manipulating people!"

Think Natsu, she's going to leave if you don't do something... that's right!

"You can't leave! We still have your-"

"Keys?"

Damn. She had them... all of them. I shouldn't have showed her Jii-chan's studies.

"But how?" Jii-chan asked.

"Does it really matter now? You all should be happy! I'm leaving, I'm getting out of everyone's way. You all can stop watching me 24/7 and pretend to like my company, Natsu can go back with his relationship with Lisanna, you all should be thrilled that I'm leaving" she said.

"But were not" Mira said.

Yes, I can't do this alone. Tell her how much she meant to us, tell her we want her to stay.

"We liked you Lucy" Levy said.

"It wasn't pretend" Gray said.

"For me it was" she said.

Your lying! Why am I standing here doing nothing? If she wanted to continue our game of Dragon and Human then so be it except this time, I'm not letting go of my treasure.

"This is ridiculous your not leaving" I said.

Gazille tensed up, if I had to get through him first then oh well. Nothing's going to keep me away from her.

"I got this Gazille, Gate of the Capricorn open" she said holding out her key.

A butler... goat... man appeared in the room. I leveled out my feet and took my fighting stance. First goat here then Gazille and finally my Lucy.

"What you did Natsu hurt me most of all" Lucy said.

My heart stopped. I couldn't feel anything anymore. How'd I know? By the way her goat kicked me and I flew back crashing into a wall. I didn't feel a thing. Why was she leaving? Why didn't she want to stay? Was she doubting my feelings? Lucy grew up alone, no one loved her... why go back to that solitary place? I couldn't move, I wanted to though, so badly. I groaned and blinked opened my eyes, staring up at my mate.

"This is my decision the least you can do is respect that after all you did" Lucy said turning around.

"It wasn't about the money" I said.

She turned back around. Please, please believe me. I tried to stand up, I ended up using the wall as support.

"It was never about the money or the connections or the looks. I just wanted to keep you safe" I told her.

"I never asked to be safe" she said.

She's leaving.

"Lucy"

She's leaving with another man.

"Lucy"

She's gone.

"I was not expecting this to happen" Jii-chan said.

"Why'd she go? Why didn't she stay?" Levy asked, her voice broke.

"Natsu? Natsu are you okay?" Lisanna asked walking up to me.

She touched me and pulled her hand away.

"Ouch! Natsu you burned me!" she yelled.

Mate was gone.

"Natsu tone down"

Mate was gone. She wasn't coming back. What do I do now? Igneel never told me how a Dragon was suppose to survive without a mate... did that mean when the mate died I died to? Dying sounded nice right now... that or sleeping. That was it! I was sleeping, this was all a dream. I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up Lucy will be here again.

"Natsu! Your going to set the house on fire again! Turn in off!" Erza yelled.

I couldn't. My fire wouldn't stop burning, it was out of my control now. Cold water hit me a few seconds later.

"Sorry Natsu" Mira said.

My flames died out. One step at a time, I started walking to our room. Each step was heavier then the last, I couldn't believe our room was this far.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled out.

Sleep. Must sleep.

"Leave him alone, he's not taking this very well" Gray said.

"He's right, I'm worried" Mira said.

"What are you talking about? He should be glad he doesn't have to babysit anymore" Lisanna said.

I've made it to the stairs and up 3 steps... how many more to go?

"Natsu wait, listen" Jii-chan said.

5 steps up.

"I'll contact Gazille and see what the problem was, do not go barging on Phantom's door asking for Lucy back" Jii-chan said.

"She's not gone" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"She's not gone, she cant' be" I told him.

"I know you wanted her to stay but she didn't! She left Natsu! The important thing is to wait until I contact Gazille or Juvia!" Jii-chan yelled.

"She's not gone, this is just a bad dream. Need sleep now" I said.

10 steps, almost there.

"What's wrong with him?" Erza asked.

"He's in shock. I was too when Juvia left. Just leave him alone" Gray said.

"Shock? Why would he be in shock? Lucy was nothing to him" Lisanna said.

12 steps.

"Nothing? Can't you see him now! He loved Lucy! And Lucy loved him back! Why did she have to leave though? Why?" Levy yelled.

Mate loved me. 15 steps.

"What! Natsu are you hearing this! Tell them you love me and not Lucy!" Lisanna yelled.

"Mate" I said.

"See! He just called me mate!" she yelled.

"Need to see mate, sleep" I said.

20 steps, halfway there.

"Mate? You loved her?" Jii-chan asked.

"Yes" I answered.

I love Lucy. Lucy loves me. When I wake up, we'll be together.

"What did I tell you about FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU THAT NATSU!" Jii-chan yelled.

"Master that's a little extreme. He's in shock, he can't handle you yelling at him right now" Gray said.

Almost to the top, 2 steps left. Something stopped me, a tug on my hand. Lucy? No, Lisanna.

"Let me go" I said.

"You love her?" she asked.

"LET. ME. GO!" I roared.

Lisanna stepped back in fear.

"Why Natsu? She was suppose to leave and we were suppose to get together?" she asked.

"Lucy's not gone! She's not! She's not!" I yelled.

Tears. She was crying. I didn't care, I couldn't. Mate. I needed her. Last step.

"She's gone Natsu! She didn't love you and that's why she left your ass. That's why she left Fairy Tail! Because she hated us!" she yelled.

"MATE'S NOT GONE! SHE DIDN'T LEAVE! SHE LOVED US! SHE LOVED ME!" I roared.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" she said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"She didn't like us enough to stay, she didn't like you enough to stay"

"I said to SHUT UP!"

"She didn't even try to fight back when I told her the truth!" Lisanna said.

Gasps were heard in the background.

"She's not gone, she loves me" I said.

"No she doesn't. I love you Natsu. Lucy did-"

"Don't say it!"

"What? Lucy?"

"Don't say it!"

"Or is it she didn't love you!"

"Stop, please" I begged.

My voice broke, my legs were shaking. What was happening to me?

"Lucy's gone Natsu... let's just move on"

I took a deep breath... but paused. If I was to cry out how would mate be able to come home? I'd burn the house down... how else could I release this feeling inside of me though? Dragons would destroy and breath fire... how did humans do it?... Tears. Like when I first though I lost Lucy. Tears came out... this is just like last time. I'm going to think I lost her but she's going to come back.

"Natsu... your crying, why?" Lisanna asked.

My feet felt lighter. It was easier to walk to my room now. No one stopped me, no one cared. I entered our room and wrapped myself with our blankets, hugging our pillow tightly. It smelt like her, it smelt like Lucy.

* * *

"Natsu? Natsu! Natsu! Open this door! Natsu! NATSU!"

I heard banging noises. I saw her, I saw Lucy in my dreams... she was sad. Thank goodness it was just a dream though, right?

"Lucy?" I said.

No response. No.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"LUCY!"

"Natsu! Open the door!" Jii-chan yelled.

"WHERE'S LUCY!" I yelled at my door.

"Don't you remember? She left with Gazille about two hour ago! Open this door!" he yelled.

"No! She can't be gone! YOUR LYING! WHERE IS SHE!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! FINE I'LL JUST BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" he yelled.

Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! My heart kept calling out her name. Where was she? Why wasn't she hear? That feeling swelled up inside of me again, I didn't have anymore tears to cry. That just left one thing.

"AAAAAHHHH" I roared releasing my flames.

Lucy?! Lucy! Where was my Lucy!

"NATSU!" he yelled.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back.

I pulled my dresser from the wall and threw it at the door. Block out him, block out everything and everyone. Wait for her, wait for my mate. Oh... seems I still had tears left. I cried silently as I broke things, if I destroyed everything Lucy would know right? She's come back and yell at me like she always does. I let my instincts run wild and didn't do anything to stop it.

When I zoned back in I was surprise to see nothing on fire... just burn marks everywhere. I laid on what was left of our bed and closed my eyes. She'll come... she has too.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu talk to me man!"

I stared at the wall. That burned mark... it looked kind of like Lucy.

"Natsu come on, were friends right? Talk to me" Gray yelled.

Lucy was my friend. She was my very special friend.

* * *

"NATSU YOU GET OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" Erza yelled.

It hurt. Everything hurt. My body was calling out mate's name, she never responded though. I wonder if this is how it feels to be dead... it sucks.

"NATSU!... I know it's tough not being able to be with the one you love but... you got to pull through" Erza said.

Her voice sounded sympathetic. She wasn't mate's voice though so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Live Natsu, that's all you can do"

* * *

Sniffles, salty scents. It wasn't mine.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her here" Levy said.

She understood me, but she couldn't feel my pain.

"Lucy told me she still believed in Prince Charming's" she said.

I wasn't a Prince Charming though, I was a Dragon.

"I thought you might be able to be her's you know? I still believe so. Your her Prince Charming Natsu, go rescue your Princess" Levy said.

Those words should have inspired me but it didn't. I wasn't Lucy's Prince Charming; she said so herself. I was just the Dragon protecting the Princess until her real Prince Charming came... slowly falling for my prisoner. She said she never asked to be saved, was it because she was happy living with the Dragon? Did she herself fall in love just like the Dragon did?

* * *

"Natsu! Dinner!"

I didn't care. I felt lifeless, dull, tired. Eating wasn't an option, waiting was. Wait for her Natsu, this was all a bad dream. She'll come back... she'll come...

* * *

"I love you, please come out" Lisanna said.

It was her fault Lucy left. She was the one who told her. I couldn't do anything about it now, I didn't want to. My eyes drifted closed and I listened to the outside world, wishing I could hear Lucy's soft voice reading me to sleep.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry"

**BlackLynx17: Sorry to leave you hanging but that's all folks! Review if you want fast update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: Poor poor Natsu. Hi everyone, how are you all doing? I'm fine just updating this new chapter. There's going to be one more chapter before it's complete and we can move on to the SPC sequel, Never Ending Fairy Tail. In all honesty I forgot about the name for a second and had to think about it, I hope I'll start liking it soon.**

**No one ever tells you this but it's easier to make up the story than making up the title... unless you make a story revolving around the title. I read this Fanfiction called And You Think I'm Crazy? and I wanted to make a fanfiction with the same name. I didn't though, couldn't think of a good idea, either that or I just forgot, it's been a while since then.**

**Anyway here is the newest chapter, thanks for your support and reviews.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 14

Wake up.

Look around.

"LUCY!" I yelled.

The same thing repeats. I roared, I destroyed, I cried. I yelled at anyone who tried to approach, nothing at all was working. Nothing helped fill the emptiness in my heart.

"I want my Lucy, where is my Lucy?" I cried clutching her pillow.

* * *

"Natsu, Natsu"

My instincts woke me up.

"Natsu, come on it's breakfast time" Lucy said.

Lucy! Lucy! That was Lucy's voice! I ran to the door and started pushing things away. I paused though. It sounded like Lucy but... where was her scent? Where was her heartbeat? This wasn't Lucy, this was a trick.

"Natsu! Stop making me wait!" Lucy yelled.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing balls of fire at the wall.

It wasn't enough though so I started throwing more things against the walls again. Block them out, block them all out.

"NATSU!" she yelled.

"YOU AREN'T MY LUCY! STOP PRETENDING TO BE!" I yelled.

"Damn it Natsu! Come and eat! It's been a day and you haven't eaten anything" Jii-chan yelled.

"I told you not to push him! Now you broke him more using this to mimic her voice" Gray yelled.

Something crashed, I immediately thought of Lucy... I broke her, I broke her trust... worst of all I broke her heart. I didn't derserve to be with her, I didn't deserve to be in the same world as her. So I wait. This is my punishment, a punishment I'd gladly accept.

"Lucy, I'll see you soon" I said clutching my head.

I curled up into a ball and sighed. She's smiling in my dreams, she's smiling right next to me.

* * *

An eternity.

That's the only way to describe how long it feels like she's been gone. I played the fighting scene over and over in my mine. What could I have done differently? What could I have said to make her stay? Maybe if I proposed, or told her she was my mate... proposed. Where was that ring again? I wanted to go find it but I didn't have the strength to stand up. I didn't have the strength to roll over either. I just laid there on our bed. Lucy. I'm sorry. Please be okay. Please find your way back to me.

* * *

"Natsu... come out" Jii-chan said.

He's been at it for an hour now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with her? Why couldn't I see it?"

"I love her" I said.

"You even called her your mate, I'm such an idiot"

"She's my mate"

"I guess I really am getting old..."

I'm bored. Waiting for an eternity can do that to a person. Listening to Jii-chan for an hour can do that to a person.

"Please come out son" he said.

Son... not even for that. Lucy, only for her... I need to protect our home for when she comes back.

* * *

"Igneel... are you out there?" I asked.

"Is this the reason you left Igneel? To go find a mate? It really was a nice thing... that feeling, that connection. I still feel it with her now, if only by a little. Were you lonely with just me? Did you leave to find a mate to stay with us? Is that why you left me, to watch our den?"

"I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I didn't get the message. It won't happen again though, I'll protect Lucy's and my den, I'll protect our home" I said.

Waiting... always waiting forever...

* * *

"NATSU! NATSU! OPEN UP!" she yelled.

There was pounding on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I roared.

"Natsu! It's me Lucy! Open up please!" I yelled.

Not again, I did not like this sick, cruel joke Jii-chan played on me.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared louder, fire actually came out this time.

I lifted my hand and swatted the flames down.

"Smell me Natsu! It's me Lucy! On my birthday you gave me your father's tooth! It was the first gift I had ever received from you!" I yelled.

My head said no but my heart said yes. I took a deep breath, it was her scent but... I didn't smell mine. Something foul was on her... she wasn't my Lucy. What's next, are they going to find a mage that can change into her? Why didn't he understand? Jii-chan was persistent, he was standing there, making Lucy like gasps and grunts. The door handle jiggled but I wasn't worried, my eyes slowly lowered.

How was I able to sleep so calmly right now? There was nothing but the heartbeat of Jii-chan outside... his heart... could it be? Slowly my head rose, I pulled myself up and took a step forward.

"GOD DAMMIT NATSU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! WHY IS THERE STILL A BARRIER AROUND IT IF I WASN'T EVEN HERE ANY MORE!? I DID NOT RISK MY LIFE AND RUN UP ALL THOSE STEPS JUST TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO A DOOR!" she yelled.

I jumped back and fell on the floor. She shocked me... Lucy shocked me... it couldn't be. I don't know how but my strength came back to me. I ran towards the door and started ripping everything that stood in my way. When I reached the door handle I ripped it open... my heart seemed to calm down at the sight of her... there she was, my mate.

"Natsu..." she whispered.

"It really is you?" I asked.

I could hear the neediness in my voice. I needed this, I needed this to be true. I couldn't handle another day without her, I couldn't handle another lie. Lucy stood there, looking at me. Slowly she raised her hand and touched me, right on my heart. It came back to life and started beating harder than before. It was her, it was really her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" she said closing her hand.

I pulled her inside and slammed the door close. She can't leave again, she just can't. I'll die if she does! Tell her the truth Natsu, she has no right to be apologizing to you! Do and say whatever it takes to keep your mate!

"I should be the one apologizing! It was my fault! I tried to convince Jii-chan to tell you but he said-!"

My mouth closed as Lucy brought her finger to it.

"Shhh! I need to talk Natsu" she said.

I bit my tongue and waited. Lucy dropped her finger and took a deep breath.

"When I was little I told my Mother that I wanted a Prince Charming to find me and bring me to his castle filled with fairies. You did that Natsu, you broug-"

"But I'm not your Prince Charming!" I said.

I'm not her Prince Charming, I can't be. She doesn't want me to be and I'm okay with that. I'll be the Dragon that guards her, I don't care what role it is... I felt otherwise in my gut though. I wanted to be her Prince Charming. I wanted to be the person who swept her off her feet, I wanted to be the person she deserverd.

"You sai-"

"Yes you are! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. All this time you were right next to me. You rescued me Natsu, you set me free but I was so angry I just couldn't see it. I hated that you brought me here and forced me to marry you, it blinded me to who you really were. All those times I really was lying to myself. It was love at first sight for me Natsu. Every since I saw you eat that fire on my birthday you've always been in my mind. Ever since I've met you I've started dreaming about my Mother again. I haven't dreamt of my Mother in years, I thought I was unable to anymore. It was because of you though Natsu. You brought me such joy she came back, I think she was trying to tell me that I've found him"

Tears... I hated tears... I hated them even more knowing I caused them.

"Nothing I could say could take back what I've put you through these pass months. You only treated me with kindness and I was just so difficult! Especially when I left! I didn't mean any of it Natsu! I had realized that I loved you and I wanted to help by bringing justice to Phantom but I was careful not to say I hated you! I never said that!"

It was all for me. It couldn't have been true. I didn't believe it, no matter how much I wanted to.

"You said what I had done hurt you most" I said.

"I wasn't lying when I said that" she whispered.

I grimaced. See, told you Natsu. Why bring your hopes up in the first place?

"It hurt me when I realized you were pretending to love me. I thought since you rescued me that I should rescue you and maybe we could fall in love, in real love"

Real... love? Did she think that my love for her wasn't real? After all this she still doubts it?

"I love you Natsu. I'm sorry it took me so long to say but I love you. I know you probably don't love me back, and might be in love with other people but I don't care. You tried to make me fall in love with you so now I'm going to make you fall in love with me. You won Natsu, my love is 100% for you!" I cheered.

Why did she keep saying she loved me? She said it. She was finally saying it own her own... was it true? Had I won the game? Had I won my mate?

"You love me?" I asked.

"I do and I'm prepared to wait till the ends of earth to make you love me too. I guess that means I'm kinda proposing to you hahaha" she laughed lightly.

She was going to wait for me... why though? I love her, she loves me... why wait?

"Juvia was right once I saw you I knew what to do. I was so worried about what to say and how to act I started losing confidence in myself but Igneel helped me. Before I go though and beg for Master to let me stay I apologize for what I'm about to do" I said.

Again she shouldn't be apologizing... and for what? Lucy leaned over to me and kissed me. She kissed me... all on her own. Was this really happening? She was here, she loved me, she was kissing me?... Why wasn't I responding?

Lucy backed away from me, hurt shown as bright as day in her eyes. She turned around and walked over to our door. Do something, do something! She's here! She just confessed her love! Stop being paralyzed!

"Um Natsu could you?" she asked.

"Natsu" she said.

My name, she was calling my name. I looked at her, I think I was crying. I know she was crying too.

"I'm sorry, if you want me to disappear forever I will" she told me.

Don't. Don't leave. Not now, not ever. It seems that was enough to make me move; I walked up to her and pulled against me.

"LUCY!" I cried out.

"NATSU!" she cried into my chest.

She clutched onto me like her life depended on it, I did the same. She was here, she was with me.

"You love me" I said.

"I love you" she said.

She loves me.

"I thought you hated me, I thought you left because you hated what I did to you, I thought I wasn't going to see you again" I confessed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Natsu! Please forgive me"

"I realized I couldn't live without you, I didn't want to live without you! I loved..." I didn't finish.

I felt heat rushing to my face.

"You what Natsu?" I asked.

Why was this so hard all of a sudden? I've told her I loved her dozens of times, even when I really did love her. Maybe it was due to the fact that she didn't know I really meant it or something. I took a deep breath and looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. I could gaze at them forever.

"I love you" I said meaning it from the bottom of my heart.

"Real or fake?"

I smiled. Real, of course real. Haven't you seen this room? If that isn't real then what is?

"Real" I said.

I needed her, I needed to kiss her. I grabbed her face and lifted her head up so she would know. As she gasps I took it as the perfect opportunity to kiss her. Nothing mattered anymore, I didn't care that she left or why she left, I just wanted her. I wanted her to myself, I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I thought this would be the perfect first step to that, kissing her. I knew she felt the same by her reactions. She leaned into the kiss and ran her fingers though my hair, pulling me closer.

I would have kept going if it wasn't for the pain in my stomach. Slowly I parted and gazed down at Lucy's hypnotic eyes. One question was on my mind and I just had to know it.

"So you went undercover to bring a mad wizard to justice to prove you loved me?" I asked.

I bought her to save her from the mad wizard to prove my love, she went and caught the bad wizard to prove her love though. That's my girl.

"Also to prove I was good enough for Fairy Tail. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"You were always good enough for Fairy Tail Lucy you just didn't realize it" I interrupted.

Always.

"I realize it now Natsu, I love you" I said.

Alright Natsu you have your mate back. Let's make it so we won't loose her again. The biggest problem was the lies.

"No more lies Lucy" I promised her.

"No more Natsu, let's try and be something real so... um... would you go out with me?" she asked.

I laughed. She was here asking me out when I wanted to marry her. I shouldn't keep her waiting.

"Yes, would you marry me?" I asked.

"... you still want to marry me?"

Still? I always wanted to marry you... maybe not always but still!

"Yes those first few times I was lying, I didn't love you, but I did feeling something! I learned it was something more though thanks to Gazille"

Metal face finally did something right.

"Yes I'll marry you!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Aw Natsu she liiiiiikes you"

Only one person rolled his i's like that, and that person was a cat.

"Happy!?" I asked surprised.

I turned around, never letting go of Lucy, and say him flying outside my window.

"Aye! Natsu!" he said.

I had to let go of Lucy for a quick second so I could let my partner in. It's been such a long time, longer than the days I went without Lucy. I opened the window as far as it could and Happy launched at me. He covered my face, I couldn't tell him how much I missed him.

"Aw Natsu! Master told me you were depressed and I came flying right over!" Happy cried.

"Happy!" I mumbled pulling him off my face.

"Thank you Happy, I'm better now. I'd like you to meet someone" I said.

Oh boy I was so excited, I had my partner with me now. I couldn't wait until he realized how smart I've become!

"Meet my Princess, Happy this is Lucy we're getting married" I said.

Easiest way to introduce her, that or just say mate... I think Lucy liked being called a Princess.

"Your marrying a princess!" Happy yelled.

"Well she's not your typical princess" I whispered to him.

It was true, if Lucy was like the Princess's in Fairy Tale's I don't think I would have like her so much. Lucy walked over to us and bent down in front of Happy.

"Hello um Happy was it?" she asked.

"Aye!"

"I'm Lucy. Your such a cute cat" she said petting him.

What no fair, how come he get's to be petted? Happy curled in my arms and started purring.

"I like her Natsu" Happy purred.

Well Happy was a cat, there's no way he's going to steal her from me.

"Yeah me too" I said.

Lucy looked up at me with her innocent eyes and smiled.

"Well I need to go back down and help Gazille explain what just happen an hour ago, I'll let you two catch up" she said walking to the door.

She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Mate was leaving, she was trying to leave. Stop her.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Stay, we have much to discuss like about you and Gazille" I growled.

Like what went on between the two of you while I was missing.

"I need to beg your Gramps to let me stay" she told me.

"Trust me he'd be mad if you didn't stay with me and make me happy"

I dragged her to what was left up the bed, man I really should have cleaned up the place before I let her in.. We laid together side by side, with Happy curled up between us. I can't believe she was here with me. She loved me, we were together, we were actually fiance's... and yet... it felt like I barely knew her.

"There's so much we don't know about each other" I confessed.

"And yet were getting married" she said.

It seems she thought the same way. Usually when Jii-chan told me his past life I would zone out but I think that's be different for Lucy's story.

"So do I go first? Or do you want to start" I asked smiling at her.

She snuggled closer to me, something I never thought she'd do.

"Tell me, tell me your story" she said.

My story... hmmm let's see.

"Well I can't remember much about my childhood before Igneel, but that isn't important. Igneel was a fierce red dragon and my Father..."

* * *

Lucy was truly alone. If it wasn't for her servants she would have never experienced joy or laughter. She never had a true friend, only hardship. It only made me fall in love with her more. Every sad tale she had I'd listen and kiss her for comfort. It made me happy when she smiled, it made me happy just being with her.

I wish I could have been more helpful to her. I didn't know what to say about her Mother's death or her Father's ignorance, I just let my gestures and touches speak for me. Happy was the first to fall asleep, Lucy after. If was so cute, her sentence slowed down then she just closed her eyes and started sleeping. I stayed awake watching her, thinking this was all a dream. I mean couldn't it be?

I was happy. I found a mate I wasn't even searching for and I felt complete. I felt loved... I felt warm. It was weird... Igneel would be the only one who could explain this to me... Igneel. Even at this moment right now there's no place I'd rather be, even if Igneel was outside my door right now I could care less. Lucy was sleeping soundlessly next to me, she was perfect. Perfect.

* * *

Who was pounding on the door so early in the morning? Like really?

"Hey sorry to interrupt your reunion but breakfast!"

We moaned. Happy woke up and started flying around us.

"FISH!" Happy yelled.

"You weren't kidding when you said he loved fish" Lucy mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah morning" I said kissing her forehead.

I've been wanting to do that every morning since... forever. This wasn't a dream, this was real.

"Morning" she responded blushing.

I smiled, so cute. Lucy leaned up and looked around our room. Damn.

"You really trashed this room Natsu, it's going to be hell cleaning it" she said.

I scratched the back of my head...

"Well I couldn't believe you left and was angry so I kind of took it out on the room" I said.

Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled it towards her. She ran her finger down it and started tracing my marks... when did I get those? I didn't even feel them until now.

"And yourself" she said.

"Not purposely"

Not consciously either.

"Sorry Natsu for leaving you" she said frowning.

"Hey smile, you had to do what you had to do I'm just glad your back. I slept wonderfully last night by the way, I've become so used to sleeping with you once you left I found it impossible too"

"I know what you mean"

She did? She had trouble sleeping at nights? She woke up in the middle of the night spitting fire?

"FISH! FISH! FISH!" Happy cheered.

Oh boy, if Happy doesn't get fish soon he's going to be doing that all day.

"I'ma take a shower now, haven't in a few days " I said taking a wiff of myself.

I stink. Lucy nodded, was she nodding in agreement? Or because she understood I was taking a shower?

"Happy watch her" I joked.

... I was serious... watch.

"Aye sir!" he said.

"I'm not going to escape Natsu" she said.

"Like you could if you wanted too. You know-"

"You'd always find me" she finished.

She remembered. I smirked at her just before I shut the door. Lucy was back, Happy was back, everything was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SUCH A GREAT AUDIENCE! It's been a while but you guys have pulled through. **

**Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story.**

**I'm a little nervous about the sequel to Screw Prince Charming but I hope you'll all like it.**

**As a reminder it's called Never Ending Fairytail! It should be posted up right now actually... hahahaha!**

**Back to the main story, here's the last chapter. I want to make a bonus chapter like I did in SPC but Idk what about? Keep your eyes opened for a bonus chapter for this though... I'm sure something will come to me.**

**I had spare time so I decided to make a little NaLu one-shot. Nothing special, just a little something I imagined up. Silence is Golden, check it out.**

Not Your Typical Princess

Chapter 15

How could I forget to bring clothes?

...

Who was Lucy talking to? I quickly wrapped a towel around my body, not even bothering to dry myself off and open the door. Why was my mate in the arms of another man? Lucy's heart skyrocketed when she saw me. She quickly pushed the man away from her. I got my jealousy in check and stared at them, trying to think of a way to approach this. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't like it if I beat up her lion friend. The lion looking fellow walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Take good care of her, not a single tear you hear?" he said.

I looked up to him and nodded. I didn't need to be told twice, I already learned that the hard way. The lion fellow nodded back and disappeared. Disappeared... he was a spirit? Whatever, I looked back at Lucy; once we made eye contact her heart skyrocketed again and she looked towards the ground. So I was the reason for her heart fluttering, and here I thought it was because I caught her with another man.

"Why aren't you looking at me Lucy?" I said smirking.

"No reason" she said.

Aw so cute. I walked over to her and lifted her chin up.

"Lu-Cy" I teased.

Her face started blushing redder. I was planning on kissing her but I remember we had an unwanted guest in the room who was demanding fish.

"Were going to be late for breakfast if you don't get dressed" I said moving away.

Lucy grabbed her suit case and ran into the bathroom. I laughed as she ran, she never fails to amuse me. Now that I had my fun time to get dressed. Let's see, boxers, pants, shirt, scarf, perfect! I waited for Lucy to come out the bathroom, which wasn't very long. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

My smiled widened when she grabbed it.

"Yeah" she said.

"Let's go sir!" Happy yelled and we all left our room.

"What am I going to say? What if he doesn't let me stay?" Lucy mumbled.

I lifted my hand and rubbed her shoulder.

"Relax he is" I said.

"But what if he doesn't?"

If he doesn't? Could I survive another day like that without my mate? I think not.

"Well we'll run away together right Happy?"

"Aye" Happy said.

"And go search for you Father" she added.

My eyes widened as I looked at her. She was just smiling brightly at me. I didn't care if Jii-chan was going to let her stay or not, whatever decision he made I was going to be happy in the end. Why not make Lucy happy too?

"Yeah, after we marry" I said giving her hand a squeeze.

"That sounds like a plan"

Lucy's heart rate lowered... then sped up again.

"One sec Natsu" she said releasing my hand.

No! Where was she going! I quickly reached for her hand before she ran off. Lucy was yanked back into me.

"I'll go with you" I told her.

"I'm not going anywhere"

Tell my heart that.

"I know but I just want to be with you"

We walked back hand and hand to our room. Lucy let go and walked to the door; she started messing with the handle.

"Natsu, can you get this out?" she asked.

I walked over and stared at where she was pointing; something was stuck in the keyhole. I grabbed it with my right hand and tugged, pulling it out.

"All this fuss for Dad's tooth?" I asked handing it to her.

"It gives me courage" she said.

I smiled and we walked back hand and hand to the dining room; Happy laid on my head. When we entered Lucy slowed down and stood behind my back. Aw she was so cute, she was nervous. Our family stared at us; I didn't know if it was because I was out or because Lucy was here. Either way I sat in my seat and looked around. Happy jumped down from my head and sat with Lucy. Silent still and I was getting hungry. Where was my food?

"Glad to see you here Natsu" Jii-chan said.

I didn't want to talk right now, I wanted to eat. I held up two fingers to him.

"Two words. Hun-Gry" I said.

Everyone started laughing. What? What was so funny? I didn't get it?

"Natsu hungry is one word. It has two syllables though" Lucy said.

Oh...

"Whatever! Feed. Me!" I roared trying to hid my embarrassment.

Mira placed food in front of me and I started eating like there was no tomorrow. I've been starving for days, I needed my strength. When my plate was empty I went onto other's until Mira and Gray came back with more food; my family didn't seem to mind.

"You're awfully quiet Lucy don't you have anything to say" Jii-chan said.

I stopped chewing and stared at Jii-chan. Lucy's heart started beating faster, I wanted to soothe her but food. I'm sure she'd be fine.

"Keep in mind Gazille told us everything"

Lucy paused, it was silent for about 10 seconds before-

"Could I join Fairy Tail?" she asked.

I smiled along with everyone else.

"What do you say guys?" Jii-chan asked.

"HELL YEAH!"

I grinned wider and held out my piece of meat as in celebration. Mira left and came back, she stamped something on Lucy's hand. Seem's she's finally joined Fairy Tail for real, except her mark pink. Her mark should have been red like mine!... well I guess it's okay, I'll just convince myself it was salmon color. Seems Lucy and I didn't have to run away and get married, now we could just ... get married.

"I have an announcement to make!" I yelled standing up.

Everyone's attention went towards me.

"Me and Luce are getting hitched!" I roared with fire.

I was hoping fire would come out spelling married but it didn't. I need to work on my flame words.

"It seems I've fallen for him" Lucy said.

I looked over at Jii-chan and saw him grin.

"Oh all my wedding plans weren't for nothing! They're really having a wedding! We already have all the things you two can be married by the next week!" Mira cheered.

Wedding plans? We needed plans? I thought we'd just have a party and tie a knot or whatever.

"Party!"

See the other's know what I was talking.

"HOLD IT!" Jii-chan yelled.

Everyone stopped their cheers.

"Let's not forget Lucy is only 16 and Natsu your only 17 and want to go on a quest to search for your Father. You want to get married with such a goal like that?!" Jii-asked.

Really Jii-chan? All this time he was forcing me to fake marry and now that we were real marrying he had a problem with that?

"Well I was thinking for our honeymoon we could travel around searching for Igneel" my mate said.

I turned and grinned at Lucy. "I'd like that. See Jii-chan everything is going to work out"

"And what about after? After you fulfill your quest are you going to run the company?" Jii-chan asked.

"I keep telling you to tell your REAL grandson to become it" I complained.

"You know for obvious reasons why he can't become Master! Natsu you need to think of yours and Lucy's future. I just think you two are to young to be getting married" he argued.

Reasons? So Laxus tried to over through the guild, so what? And too young? In dragon years me and Lucy are too young, in human years we're perfect.

"You were going to marry us two days ago" Lucy said.

I nodded, see she was the smart man.

"Fake and you know it! Liked I would have really married you two for real ha!" Jii-chan said.

What?...

...

...

What?...

...

What was the point of everything if we weren't getting married? Or having a fake wedding? Was he the only one who knew about this?

"Maybe he's right Natsu" Lucy muttered.

I turned my head. I couldn't believe this.

"Not you too!" I yelled.

"I'm not saying I won't marry you Natsu, I'm just saying maybe we should wait"

"Yeah Natsu how will we know your relationship would even last?" Gray said.

I turned to Gray and sent a fire glare at him. Burn, burn in your seat right now. If Juvia wasn't seating right next to him, he would have been toast. I calmed down after Juvia slapped him on the back of his head, I'll be sure to add to that slap later.

"Why do you want to get married so badly in the first place Natsu?" Happy asked.

Why did I want to get married? Not even mated married? Hmm... !

"Simple. To make BABY IGNEEL'S!" I yelled.

Were going to have all boys and all of them is going to be named Igneel!... maybe one girl named Lucy but other than that all Igneel's.

"NATSU!" she yelled.

Why was she yelling? I thought she'd be happy?

"What? It's true" I said.

That's what we do when we're mated. Love, protect and have eggs to raise.

"Does he even know were babies come from?" Gazille said.

"Of course I do they come from eggs right!" I asked.

...

Why was no one answering?

...

Why did they all look at me like I was an idiot?

...

Was I missing something? Babies came from eggs... right?

"Natsu no marriage until you take over the company end of discussion" Jii-chan said.

But then that's never going to happen! I don't want to take over the company, can't he see that! I stood up and stomped my foot against the table. I guess there's only one way to settle this, like men!

"Let's go, me and you Jii-chan right now! If I win Lucy and I are getting married today!" I said.

"Alright" Jii-chan smirked.

I should have then realized that he was the Master of our guild for a reason, and that I was wide open. I didn't see the punch coming; I did however feel it as I flew out the glass window and all the way to the fishing lake. Man and I just took a shower too! I surfaced and started swimming towards shore.

"You almost had him Natsu" Happy said flying near me.

I stepped out the lake and fired up, hoping it would dry my clothes.

"Cheap shot, I'll get him next time" I said.

"Natsu, you smell like fish!" Happy yelled and latched onto me. Damn, I guess that means I have to change clothes now.

"Give me a lift to our room Happy" I said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said flying me up.

He flew us to the window, which I opened up so I can enter our room. I pulled off my clothes and wore a new outfit.

"Still smell like fish?" I asked.

"No" Happy said smelling on my old clothes.

I laughed as I walked to open my door; Lucy was bound to come sooner or later. Lucy's officially joined Fairy Tail, I didn't have to watch her anymore so that meant... WE COULD GO ON A MISSION!... I wonder if I should give her that ring on our first mission together? Where was the ring now that I think about it? I put it in the pocket of the outfit I was wearing... I dug into the pockets of the pants I was wearing now and fished out a small black box.

Found it. So I guess I was going to ask her to be mine on our first mission... that's romantic right? I looked over the ring before I placed it back into my pocket. Now let's see, I picked up a huge shard of the mirror I broke and looked over myself, wouldn't want to look like an idiot proposing with my shirt backwards are something. Lucy came walking in a few short seconds later.

"Hey Luce what do you want to do today? We can go on your very first mission!" I said.

"I'm walking to visit my Father" she told me.

... well that kind of ruined my proposal plans.

"Oh well maybe when you get back" I said.

It couldn't take her that long to see her Father... right? Lucy laughed at me, what was my pants on backward?

"Your not going with me?" she asked.

Going with?

"Huh well I just thought since it was your Father and all I would ju-"

"Natsu please come with me?" she asked sweetely.

Cute. I felt the urge to kiss her as I smiled at her.

"How could I refuse" I said walking up to her.

I followed my urge and kissed her.

* * *

"MISTRESS LUCY!" this old lady cried when Lucy and I walked into her old home.

Wow. This place was bigger than Fairy Tail.

"Ms. Supetto!" Lucy cried.

They ran up to each other and hugged.

"Aw Mistress Lucy it's been so long are you okay? Are you healthy?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine" Lucy said letting go of her.

She walked over to me, I don't know why but I suddenly felt very nervous.

"And whose this?" the old lady asked looking at me.

"Prince Charming himself, Natsu" Lucy said.

I could hear her happiness in her voice. Prince Charming. I was her Prince Charming.

"Your Mother would be proud" the old lady said.

"I know. Is my Father around?" Lucy asked.

"He's in his studies as usual is that the only reason for your visit today?" she asked.

"Sadly it is, I'm just going to talk to him it was nice seeing you again" Lucy said grabbing my hand.

"You must at least stay for lunch! The other's would like to see you!" she said.

Lunch?! I was a little hungry...

"I would but I have other plans today" Lucy said.

Plans? What plans?

"I understand well I guess I'll pack you something and we'll see you off again"

Packed lunch! I guess that will do.

"I'd like that. And this time I'll smile and wave back"

The old lady pulled Lucy into another hug.

"I'm glad your happy Lucy" she said.

She wasn't the only one. I smiled as I squeezed Lucy's hand.

"Me too" Lucy responded.

Lucy released her and we started walking up her stairs.

"She was nice" I said.

"Aye sir" Happy added.

"Yeah she practically raised me. So would you like to wait in my old room or in the kitchen? I'm sure Mr. Eido can cook you two up something while I'm busy" she said.

Well food would be good but now that I'm in Lucy's old home, there's only one thing that I want to see.

"And miss a chance seeing your old room ha!" I laughed.

"My room it is" she said leading my down the halls.

We stopped in front of a white door. Lucy opened it and we walked in; she let go of my hand and looked around the room. Seems her room wasn't all blue like Angel's, it was more salmon and white with various other colors around.

"Wow very... lady like" I said looking around.

"Well yeah I am a lady" Lucy said.

I smirked and jumped onto her bed. This was so much better than that sucky mattress I've been sleeping on.

"So soft" he mumbled.

Happy laid next to me and sighed.

"Aye, sir" Happy mumbled.

"You two get comfortable I'll be right back" she said.

"You sure you don't want us to go with you?" I asked.

Her Father sounded like a mean person. I still didn't know why we came here in the first place, I was just happy she was with me.

"No I can do this. Besides with your hearing I'm pretty sure you could hear our conversation" Lucy said leaving.

That's right, and if I heard any yelling I could swoop in like a real Prince Charming and save my Princess.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too!" I yelled.

I heard Lucy laugh as she walked down the halls.

So I guess I just wait now.

"Natsu, are you happy?" Happy asked.

"Of course" I responded.

"Aye, you've grown a lot since I left, sorry I wasn't there for it" he said.

I raised my hand and petted him.

"What are you talking about? No need to be sorry. I could say the same about you partner" I said.

"Lucy's our partner too right?"

"... well she's my wife... I remember when you were just an egg Lisanna said I was the Father; I guess that makes Lucy more of your Mother" I laughed.

_"Hello to you too Father"_

I guess Lucy's conversation with her Father was started. I talked with Happy but kept an ear open for Lucy.

"So I'm thinking of proposing to Lucy during on first mission, what do you think?" I asked Happy.

"That's a great idea Natsu! You could beat up 100 no 1,000 bad guys to show off your strength then propose" Happy said.

"Is that romantic though?"

"Aye! Your showing off you strength!"

I thought about it.

"You could fight and I could fly around dropping flowers?" Happy suggested.

"That's sounds perfect! Good plan partner!" I said.

_"Were going to get married and live happily ever after and it was all because of you so thank you"_

Lucy's speech sounded just about over, I guess we were about to leave.

"Come on Happy" I said getting up.

Happy flew up and we left Lucy's room and waited for her outside the door. Lucy came walking towards us a few minutes later.

"Ready" I asked holding out my hand.

I didn't ask her the reason for the visit and she didn't tell me. I guess it was behind both of us, I guess we could start off anew now. Lucy nodded and grabbed it. When we walked downstairs there was a lot of people to greet us good-bye.

"Mistress Lucy!" they yelled out.

Lucy ran downstairs and hugged them all.

"Wow! I didn't know Lucy lived in a guild" Happy said.

I laughed.

"Were glad to see you well" they said.

"Yes thank you all for taking such wonderful care of me" Lucy said.

"Here Lucy some food on your way back home" the old lady said handing Lucy a basket.

I walked up and held it for her. I waved bye to her servants and started walking outside.

"Is it?"she whispered.

"Yes dear take care now don't forget to write us" the old lady said.

Is it? Is it what? Food? It smelt like food.

"Bye everyone!" Lucy yelled linking her arm with mine.

I eyed the lunch basket as we started walking away.

"Alright now that that's over we can go back home after lunch" I said.

I could smell the food from here.

"Nope! We have one more stop to make" she said changing out direction.

Lucy grabbed the lunch basket from me, she probably realized I was about to sneak some food out. I couldn't help it if I was hungry all the time, that's what Dragons do... eat. Lucy continued to drag me through her home town until we arrived at this tall, fancy, stone building.

"What's this place Luce?" I asked looking up.

I bet Happy could fly all the way to the top.

"A church" she answered.

Lucy grabbed my hand and led us in. The place was pretty deserted for a church.

"What are we at a church for?"

"To get married silly" she said.

Lucy grabbed my hand as we started walking down the aisle. Hold on a minute...

"What married?!" I yelled.

"Yeah not a real marriage, since there's only us here, but I guess a real one between us. Happy here could be our minister" she said.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy smiled and flew to the end of the aisle.

What was happening and how come Happy agreed to it so easily? This wasn't part of the plan, this was far from it. It was suppose to be fighting with the flowers and me showing off my strength and what not.

"But-"

"I felt bad since you wanted to marry me. So here we are, I do want to marry you Natsu but right now I want to do it between us" she said.

A wedding just between us... I could live with that. And to think she planned this all out for little old me. I smiled and kissed Lucy's forehead; I truly did love her. My heart was so a peace at the moment, I guess this was what it meant to have a mate.

"Alright let's do this!" I roared getting pumped up.

Lucy and I restarted and started walking down the aisle together. When we got to Happy I placed the lunch basket down and turned to Lucy.

"We are gathered here, Aye sir, to see the marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy... Lucy Luce" Happy said.

Lucy giggled.

"Do we have the rings?" Happy asked.

Rings? Plural? Well I have a ring, I guess we'll have to go shopping back for mine back in Magnolia.

"I do" Lucy said.

I saw her reach in her pocket and pull out a box.

"I had Ms. Supetto run out and buy me one for you" she said opening it.

My mate was very sly. She pulled out the ring and grabbed my hand.

"Um I think your suppose to say something now while putting on the ring" Happy said pondering.

Lucy nodded and stared up at me.

"With this ring I promise to love you forever and to cherish you always" she said slipping the ring on.

I never thought I'd be so happy; it seemed like ages ago when Jii-chan dragged me to her birthday party and told me I was going to marry her. Back then I wanted nothing to do with her, or marriage for that matter since it would slow me down but now look at me. Lucy was willing to help me search for Igneel, we were going to go together. I didn't slow down, I sped up.

"Good thing I brought this along with me" I said pulling out my own box.

What were the chances that I'd bring something like this? I guess it was fate.

"No..." she whispered.

I smirked. "Yeah" I said opening it.

The salmon colored rock shined.

"When?" she asked.

"Jii-chan did say I should buy you a ring to make it seem more realistic. That day we jumped over the wall, I kinda lost you on purpose to go buy you this" I said feeling my blood rush up.

I remember when it happened, I just had the urge to buy it.

"But why pink?"she asked.

Pink?

"It's not pink it's salmon"

Lucy laughed. I grabbed her hand and spoke the words from the bottom of my heart.

"With this ring I promise to love and protect you with my life from now till the ends of time" I said slipping the ring on her finger.

Lucy started crying as she stared at it. These tears didn't seem like the usual ones, I may have been happy to see them.

"Do you Lucy take Natsu to be your dragon?" Happy asked.

Nice one Happy.

"I do"

"And do you Natsu take Lucy to be your princess?" Happy asked.

"I do" I said squeezing her hand.

"I now pronounce you Dragon and Princess you may kiss, AYE!" Happy cheered.

"I love you" she whispered before I kissed her.

This was it. I felt like I didn't need a real wedding with our family and friends or anything of that sort. I thought this was perfect, this simple wedding with just me, her, and our adoptive cat Happy. I just wished Igneel could have seen me now, happy... that and I wished he would have explained a wedding to me since I had no idea what we were doing. I thought it just meant food but I guess not.

As we parted Lucy looked up at me with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes and smiled, and I knew there was no place I'd rather be.

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**BlackLynx17: There it's done, but the fun's not over yet! Please review! Check in frequently for the bonus chapter, I still haven't thought of something yet. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me!**


	16. BONUS CHAPTER

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone, I got an idea for a bonus chapter! Hooray! **

Not Your Typical Princess

BONUS CHAPTER

"OH YEAH! Do you hear that voice? OH YEAH! It's been calling out. OH YEAH! I can already hear the sound of your heart! OH YEAH! OH YE-"

"NATSU WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SINGING?!" Erza yelled.

Light giggles were heard after that.

"Come on Erza, he wasn't that bad" Lucy giggled.

Lucy! I walked downstairs and spun her around.

"Did you hear that Erza? I wasn't. That. Bad." I said.

"Anyways what to you want for you big initiation party?" Erza asked.

Party?

"Initiation party? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's like a welcome party. Every time Fairy Tail get's a new member we always through a big party for them" Erza explained.

Initiation party? Who was the last person to join Fairy Tail? I can't remember the last initiation party we had.

"But doesn't initiation mean a test of some kind to join the guild?" Lucy asked.

"That's right! You'll have to pass a task we give you and then we all celebrate and welcome you with gifts!" Erza said.

"But aren't I already in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked showing Erza her hand.

"It's just an excuse for Fairy Tail to have a big party and laugh at people's stupidity. Your still in Lucy, but you still have to do the test" Gray said walking into the picture.

"What was your test?" she asked.

I busted up laughing, "he had, hahaha, to steal, hahahahaha, ERZA'S UNDERWEAR!" I laughed.

"WHAT!" Erza yelled.

Oops I forgot we were supposed to keep it a secret. Oh well.

"That sounds... a little childish don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"Come on Lucy, it's suppose to be childish. Now the question is what's going to be your initiation task?" I asked looking at her.

"The girls already came up with it, all we need to do is buy the presents and the party will be ready to go by tomorrow!" Erza said.

Tomorrow?! Like tomorrow, tomorrow? Why couldn't they have given me a head start or something?!

"HAPPY!" I yelled.

Happy came flying towards me a few seconds later.

"Aye Natsu?" he asked.

"We need to go, be back later Lucy!" I yelled running out the door.

"What's wrong Natsu?" my partner asked.

"I need to find a present quick for Lucy for that welcome initiation party thing" I yelled.

"Oh, let's go then" Happy said.

He lifted me up and we started flying towards the market.

"What did you get Lucy?" I asked him.

"Fish"

Why was I not surprised? Why couldn't I get Lucy something as simple as that?

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know, that's why were going" I said.

Hopefully I'll be able to find something for her this last minute. Then again I had all morning tomorrow too. How hard would it be to find Lucy a gift?

* * *

"I CAN'T FIND LUCY A GIFT!" I yelled.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Why not flowers?" Happy asked.

"I'd burn them"

"Clothes?"

"I don't know her size"

"Shiny rocks?"

"I haven't been on a mission in months, no money"

"... fish?"

"HAPPY!" I yelled.

He snickered as he landed on my shoulder.

"I don't know then Natsu, have you tried food?" he asked.

Food? That could work. Lucy liked food.

"I guess I have no choice now" I said.

I put my hands in my pockets and continued walking. What kind of food should I get Lucy? Maybe a box of candy or chocolates or something like that. Maybe a- rainbow? I lifted my hand out and let the petal flying in front of me land on it. A rainbow flower petal? It was a rainbow flower petal. That meant!

"AYE!" Happy yelled digging his claws into my shoulder as I ran towards the park.

There they were, in full bloom. Dozens of rainbow sakura trees.

"Happy I think I found my gift, and it's free" I said.

Happy looked at my with a playful smirk.

"When should we get started?" he asked.

"At night, no witnesses then" I answered.

Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy.

* * *

"How does it look Happy?" I asked.

"Perfect! Now we can go fishing under the tree!" Happy cheered flying around the lake.

It took forever for everyone in the park to leave but once they did Happy and I dug out the tree. We carried it all the way back to Fairy Tail and planted it at our secret fishing spot. I had to missed dinner but it was going to be worth it to see Lucy's face. I couldn't wait till tomorrow... or today?

"Ready to head back?" I asked.

"Natsu look" Happy said landing on my head.

He spun it around and made me look at the lake. The petals landed on the lake, showing mini rainbows glowing in the water.

"Hopefully the petals fill the lake by tomorrow" I said.

Now I was sure Lucy was going to love it. All I had to do was wait now.

* * *

"NATSU!"

"Huh?" I sighed lifting my head up.

Where was I? The dining room table? Damn, did I fall asleep? I lifted my hand and touched my cheek, I pulled off what looked like... bacon. I shrugged and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Did you hear a single word I was saying?" Jii-chan asked.

"Do I ever?" I asked yawning.

I was still tired from last night's mission. Just one more hour of sleep and I should be good.

"I was saying a sakura tree has been dug out and stolen from the park last night" Jii-chan said.

My eyes widened.

"Really? You don't say?"

"Natsu did you hear that? The rainbow sakura's are in bloom! Can we go?!" Lucy asked excited.

"Sure... we can go today if you like" I said.

Lucy screamed in glee.

"I'll go ask the chefs if they can make us a picnic basket" Lucy said getting up.

She kissed my cheek before running out. I smiled and started stabbing my plate. She kissed me, she was happy. Aw Lucy.

"NATSU!"

"What?!" I yelled

I was daydreaming about Lucy! I don't want you in our daydreams.

"Nothing. Just a warning though whoever took the tree, I expect it to be back there by tomorrow morning"

"Why are you only looking at me?" I asked.

It was true, his eyes were looking straight at me.

"No reason" he said.

By tomorrow morning? Did he have any idea how hard it was for me to get that tree over the gate?! It took all night! I had to think for once in my life! It involved planning and measurements and a lot of dumb luck and now he was asking me to get it back over?

I went back to eating my breakfast. Lucy's welcome party started at dusk, we had plenty of time to picnic around the sakura tree.

* * *

"Natsu! Why are we going to the lake? I thought you were taking me to the rainbow sakura's" Lucy said.

"Just come on Lucy" I said tugging her along.

Lucy pouted at me, so cute. I walked back and kissed her pout away.

"Trust me alright?" I asked.

"Fine, let's hurry" she said walking ahead of me.

I chuckled and walked behind her, I wonder if she'll still being saying the same thing once she see's it. I lifted up the picnic basket and sniffed it, the scent was absolutely divine. I wonder if Lucy would mind if I had a little bite... or maybe a big one. I lifted up the lid and dug my hand in; that's when I heard a gasped.

DAMN! I was suppose to be there to see her reaction! I pulled my hand out and started jogging.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

Once I made it to the lake I saw Lucy standing under the sakura tree. She had a hand on it, looking up at the blooming petals.

"W-what is this?" she asked.

I placed the basket on the ground and walked up to her, "it's your present. Welcome to Fairy Tail Luce" I said.

Lucy looked at me and smiled.

"It's beautiful Natsu, thank you" she said hugging me.

I smiled. "Glad you like it"

"Like it? I love it! It's perfect" she said and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and focused only on Lucy and our kiss. She was so warm, and she always smelt good for some reason. Her scent only increased my dark desires and I pushed her against the tree, kissing her with more force. Lucy moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Natsu" she moaned breathlessly as I started nuzzling her neck.

"Hmm" I hummed.

I loved how soft Lucy was, and squishy. Poke... so squishy.

"When do we have to be back?" she asked.

"Not for a long time" I said.

"Good" Lucy grinned pulling my head back to her lips.

God did I love this girl.

* * *

"It's getting late" Lucy said.

I tightened my hold on her, I honestly didn't care about the party anymore. This was nice, I preferred this. Lucy trailed her finger up and down my chest, sometimes drawing squiggly lines.

"It's beautiful Natsu, thank you" she said.

I stared into the late. The petals had all but almost filled it, a rainbow lake. That was new.

"Come on, we should be heading back" she said leaning up.

I groaned but leaned up with her anyway.

"The tree will be here tomorrow right?"

I groaned again.

"About that... somehow Jii-chan found out I did stole it and expects it to be back tomorrow" I said.

Lucy frowned then stood up and walked to the tree.

"Good bye sakura tree" she said.

I rolled up and started backing up everything in the basket. When I was done I saw Lucy doing something to the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Lucy took a step back.

"I always wanted to remember this tree as ours" she said.

On the tree Lucy had carved a heart with a L and N in it. Our tree.

"Now next time we visit it, we'll know it's ours" she said smiling at me.

I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Great idea, now let's get going to your party" I said.

Lucy nodded and we started walking back home. Now that I mentioned the party...

"Lucy, what did Erza make you do for your initiation?" I asked.

Lucy's heart started speeding up.

"You'll see" she said.

You'll see? What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY!"

Lucy laughed and chugged down her drink.

"THANK'S GUYS!" she yelled.

Now this was a party! WHOO! As soon as we got back the music started playing and the drinks started poring. It seemed whatever 'test' Lucy had to do, she passed it.

"NOW WE'RE ALL HERE BECAUSE OF ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, CUZ LUCY HERE PASSED THE TEST!" Erza yelled.

I cheered along with many other guild members.

"SO HERE TEST WAS TO DRESS UP A CERTAIN GUILD MEMBER OF OURS, WHO WANTS TO SEE IT?!" Erza aksed.

Dress up a guild member? Like what? A cat? More than half the guild shouted yes.

"YOU HEARD THEM GRAY, SHOW THEM THE PIC!" Erza yelled.

A hologram appeared in against the wall and I could not believe my eyes. My fellow guild member's laughter ringing through my ears. They were laughing, they were laughing... at ME! The picture was of me expect, I was in a dress? My face was covered in make-up, I looked like a girl? I was too sober to be seeing this. I grabbed the nearest drink next to me and downed it. A little better.

"LUCY'S MISSION WAS TOO DRESS UP NATSU DRAGNEEL AS A GIRL AND SHE SUCCEEDED!" Erza yelled.

Another drink. It started working. I walked over to Erza and grabbed the mic from her.

"NOW ALL OF YOU DON'T BE JEALOUS BECAUSE I LOOK HOTT!" I yelled.

More laughter erupted from the crowd. I scanned around looking for Lucy then made my way over.

"Sorry Natsu... at least you look hot" she giggled.

"When?" I asked.

"Last night, you knock out and it was the perfect opportunity" she said.

I was beat yesterday from hauling that tree around. I didn't feel a single thing, I just walked into our room and slept.

"Congrats on joining, a little warning though" I said before whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to get you back"

Lucy only laughed.

"Whatever you say my cross-dressing dragon"

**BlackLynx17: Yes? No? Like? Yeah? Yeah! I liked it, very funny. With this Not Your Typical Princess is over, the end. Thank you for the long journey, please review.**


End file.
